L'avenir est un long passé
by Brume Froide
Summary: HGSB? HGJP? HGDM? Tourbillon de passion, vague d'émotions. Entre ignorance rêveuse et cruelle résignation... Les sentiments sauraient ils outrepasser l'opposition des camps, déjouer le temps ? Une simple histoire d'amour en cette période sombre.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **Suite à un drame mondial, Hermione devra accomplir sa septième année au temps des maraudeurs. Projetée vingt ans dans le passé, sans billet de retour, il lui faut surmonter sa peine face à ceux qu'elle sait voués à la mort, autant que sa haine envers les traitres de toujours dont on vantait la loyauté au bien. Cependant, l'amour se mêle à sa mission, sous les traits tantôt angéliques, tantôt démoniaques d'un serpent venu tout droit de son époque à elle. Pour le sauver, la seule solution est de déjouer le temps, de devenir celui qu'elle combat, et de... Patienter.

**Disclaimer : **Eh bien... L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à cette merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, ainsi que l'intégralité des personnages de ma fic. Et mon titre appartient à Manau. Pardon, pardon...

**Note de l'écrivain : **Les écritures en italique sont les pensées d'Hermione. A ne pas confondre avec l'écriture normale qui est d'un point de vue externe Je prévois cette fic assez sombre, et bien qu'il y ait un scénario derrière le point principal reste et demeure l'évolution au niveau social, et amoureux. Oui un peu à l'eau de rose sûrement. Je n'ai pas le talent de nombre de ces auteurs de fan-fiction, mais j'espère que"L'avenir est long passé" plaira malgré tout.

Ceci est un corrigé. J'ai modifié plusieurs fois le chapitre initial, j'espère qu'il plaira davantage.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Février 1978**

Hermione s'agrippa au cou de Drago Malefoy comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui lui semblait être un peu le cas. Combien de fois avait-elle cru mourir parce qu'il n'était à ses côté ?

« Tu l'as tué ! » Lui souffla-t-il, et elle ne sut si c'était un reproche.

« Avais-je le choix ? »

Elle s'écarta quelque peu et leva vers lui un regard rougi de larmes, les traits tirés, ses cheveux lui retombant lourdement sur le visage. Il lui prit presque violemment le menton entre ses mains, leurs figures infiniment proches, leur souffles se mêlant, et vissa ses yeux durs dans ceux, éprouvés, de la jeune fille.

« Et Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Questionna-t-il avec brutalité, resserrant sa poigne.

« Il était là quand je suis entrée… Il a rit… et…

― Et ?

― Il a dit que… » Elle peinait manifestement à relater les paroles du Lord, craignant la réaction du garçon.

« Que tu as toujours été lâche, quel que soit ton camp… »

Elle vit le visage de Malefoy se contracter.

« Puis, il a disparut, en précisant que demain, Poudlard tombera à ses mains.

― Demain ?... » Il relâcha le menton d'Hermione, ses mains retombant mollement le long de son corps, et s'affaissa sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle lui posa quelques doigts sur le bras, tendrement, le voyant maintenant au bord du désespoir.

« Malefoy… Demain est un autre jour.

― Oui, un autre jour. Un dernier jour… » Sa voix s'était brisée.

« Excuse-moi Granger. Pardonne-moi de mon comportement agressif, j'ai eu peur pour toi… Et maintenant, j'ai encore plus peur. Parce que demain… »

Elle lui scella les lèvres de sa main tremblante, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux effrayés, presque résignés, mais dans lesquels brillait encore une lueur d'amour que nulle appréhension n'éteignait.

« On a bien échoué, hein ?

― Oui… Demain…

― Demain le Lord nous abattra. »

Les épaules d'Hermione furent secouées de sanglots à l'écoute de cette lucidité qui lui rappelait que trop bien sa propre pensée. Elle fléchit légèrement, s'appuyant à la recherche de réconfort contre Malefoy qui l'enveloppa de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils ne parlèrent pas ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger leurs opinions sur le lendemain. Il n'y avait plus l'éventualité de quelques plans de dernier recours. Ils leur faudrait subir.

Drago se leva avec raideur, enjamba le cadavre au pied du lit, le recouvrit d'un drap, et sans brutalité, il referma les fenêtres qui laissaient un froid glacial pénétrer la chambre.

« Reviens près de moi…

― Je suis là. » Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Je t'aime…

― Ne dis pas ça, ce sont des mots qui sonnent la fin. Demain est un autre jour. » Et il déposa ses lèvres fines sur celle de la Gryffondor, les closant d'un baiser, violemment. Désespérément. Parce qu'ils avaient la certitude qu'ils ne seraient plus de ce monde le lendemain. Parce qu'ils en avaient jamais eu autant envie que dans ce décors macabre qui avait été le théâtre de leur amour, durant les six mois précédents.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Malefoy, vous avez dit Malefoy ?**

_**Six mois plus tôt**_**, Septembre 1977.**

_J'ai mal, très, trop mal. Je me sens mal, également ; je ressens chaque partie de mon corps avec une intensité lancinante, comme si la douleur est le lien connecteur entre la conscience et l'organisme. D'ailleurs, ça l'est. _

_Je ne me demande pas si j'ai survécu au voyage, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'une souffrance pareille ne peut être que signe de vie. Et si c'est proportionnel à l'ampleur de cette souffrance, je suis débordante de vie. Ou peut-être à l'orée de la mort, mais au fond, qu'importe ? _

Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement, aveuglée par le blanc immaculé de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son soulagement d'être seule fut bientôt remplacé par l'accablement d'entendre des voix devant sa porte. « Dumbledore et Pomfresh. » analysa-t-elle sombrement.

_C'est le confort qui m'éveille. Sans doutes parce qu'il me parait anormal, à la limite du désagréable. Il est presque douloureux d'avoir si mal à l'intérieur et de ne plus sentir de mal-être physique. Non, je me contente de contempler simplement l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et elle n'a pas changé. Ou elle ne changera pas, si on en croit mon retour de vingt ans dans le passé._

* * *

Dumbledore pénétra dans la chambre exiguë, le visage serein ne trahissant pas la légère appréhension qui l'agitait. Hermione se tenait assise en tailleur dans un méli-mélo de couvertures, ses mains tripotant nerveusement le col de sa chemise de nuit, dans un geste dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Ses grands yeux, que l'émaciation de son visage intensifiait davantage, fixaient le directeur avec cet étrange mélange de soulagement et de détresse, propre à la conscience d'une fatalité prochaine. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne manifesta d'émotion à la vue du directeur ; sa stabilité à la fois poignante et discrète, avait quelque chose d'un appel au secours intimidant.

Ils se saluèrent poliment.

« Je pense que vous avez quelques petites choses à m'expliquer, jeune fille. »

_Je parle. Je lui raconte, sans lui faire grâce d'aucun détail. Et le temps semble se liquéfier, au fil des mots, les miens uniquement. Lentement, je revis toute la catastrophe, mais d'un point de vue extérieur._

_Lui m'écoute, ses yeux posés sur moi avec une attention qui ne vacille pas. Je lui conte le massacre, mon désarroi, mon impuissance, ma douleur, couvée par son imperturbable regard paisible. Il m'offre l'écoute, sans jamais intervenir, sans jamais juger, ne dévoilant rien de son opinion, se contentant de me soulager uniquement. A la fin de mon récit, il ne parait pas étonné. Je sais qu'il est un homme placide, mais je lance quand même, mordante malgré moi : _

_« Vous saviez déjà tout, n'est ce pas ? » Et presque avec regret, il acquiesce et me confie qu'il a pratiqué un sort d'occlumencie pour sonder ma mémoire pendant que je dormais. _

_Je devrais m'en sentir outrée, fouillée, violée intérieurement, mais non. Au contraire, je m'en sens davantage apaisée : il a vu par mes propres yeux, il partage mon fardeau, ma peine, ma crainte. Lui maintenant sait aussi bien que moi._

* * *

Au terme de quelques jours, Hermione fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Puisque sa tâche était de partager le quotidien des maraudeurs, Dumbledore la pria d'entamer sa Septième année dès lors qu'elle se serait rétablie, physiquement tout du moins.

Il fut convenu qu'elle serait soi-disant originaire de Beauxbâtons ; de plus, il mit à sa disposition une chambre esseulée, généralement utilisée par les préfets en chef. L'un d'eux, de Serpentard, ayant été enjoint de réoccuper les dortoirs communs de sa maison durant quelques temps.

Le soir où il fut décidé qu'Hermione s'installait dans sa chambre, elle s'y dirigea avec empressement, nullement désireuse de croiser quiconque. Seul le préfet l'attendait à la porte afin de lui confier le mot de passe. Le corps amaigri, la cape droite et d'un noir d'encre, la masse volumineuse de ses cheveux qui jouaient le contraste, telle une statue éplorée prenant lentement vie, elle traversa les couloirs déserts, grimpa les escaliers et rejoint sa chambre. Une petite pancarte indiquait le nom « Lucius Malefoy » et presque involontairement, elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'oubliait pas le rôle qu'il avait tenu dans la prise de Poudlard, vingt ans plus tard, mais peu importait, elle n'était plus à cela près ; de surcroît, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission, qui elle, concernait les maraudeurs.

« Granger. »

Elle sursauta. Le couloir était un cul de sac, et de surcroît, plongé dans l'obscurité, mais lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'absence de lumière, elle distingua une silhouette, au fond, qui se détachait de la pénombre. C'était de toute évidence un jeune homme, bien que le corps fut svelte ; adossé nonchalamment au mur, la tête penché vers l'avant, il ne regardait pas Hermione.

« Granger ?

― Oui ? »

C'était une voix grave, froide. Mais elle était chargée d'une émotion qui avait serré le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle-même se sentait emplie d'une odieuse douleur, d'un désespoir, toutefois dans la voix qui l'avait nommée, il y avait une intonation qui faisait écho à cette douleur, mais également rendue amère par une affliction qu'elle-même n'allait pas jusqu'à ressentir.

« Tu es Lucius Malefoy ? »

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt. Elle le vit relever la tête doucement, et nota la pâleur de son visage, qui contrastait avec l'obscurité. Il hésitait manifestement à parler.

« Oui… »

Qui cherchait-il à convaincre ? Elle ou lui ? Sa réponse avait sonné telle une question. Un silence aurait été plus persuasif, car maintenant, Hermione n'était plus certaine de croire à son identité. Il s'avança vers elle, à pas lents, et un rayon de lumière éclaira son visage qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Malefoy. » Souffla-t-elle avec tout le mépris que cette simple appellation pouvait contenir, sa surprise passée. « Granger. » Répondit-il sur le même ton, un sourcil arqué, moqueur. Puis il ajouta, avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

« Endoloris… C'est le mot de passe. »

A moins qu'elle ne fut folle à lier, Drago Malefoy appartenait au futur. Et pourtant, il était là, lui aussi, sous le nom de son père.

Elle s'était allongée, mais le sommeil se faisait désirer. Trop d'images atroces la hantaient.

* * *

**Flash-back**

**Février 1996, _soit dix-neuf ans plus tard._  
**

_Avec une douceur exagérée, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes yeux se ferment sur des larmes qui ne doivent pas jaillir, et un instant j'imagine si la situation était différente. J'imagine les traits de Ron, et je reconnais presque sa maladresse dans la main qui glisse dans le bas de mon dos. Mais, par désespoir, la main m'agrippe bien trop violemment pour la croire maladroite, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est toujours pas Ron. _

_C'est au traître, que je souris tendrement, bien que mon cœur lui hurle ma haine. Son autre main me caresse les cheveux, et m'attire à lui plus doucement ; je n'essaie même pas de résister. Des regrets dans le regard, il me souffle : _

_« Comment peux-tu m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait ? _

― _Je t'aime… Depuis que je te connais. Et comment veux-tu que je sois assez révulsée par ta traîtrise pour oublier l'amour que je te porte ? » Je mens effrontément, mais il brûle tant d'y croire, qu'il ne remet pas mes affirmations en doute. _

_Je le hais, j'ai tout perdu par sa faute. Par la faute d'un seul être, qui au terme de ses seize printemps, s'est rangé aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et a tout fait basculer. Le Lord, du coup aidé par son allié le plus improbable, a perpétré un massacre sans nom : membres du Ministère, professeurs, aurors sont morts de sa main. Avant de prendre Poudlard. _

_Poudlard l'imprenable, Poudlard la majestueuse, Poudlard la protectrice… Poudlard la maison du Lord. Poudlard la tombe de Dumbledore… _

_Je me penche vers le traître, jouant avec ses cheveux bruns, ne feignant pas la souffrance que je laisse échapper._

_« Harry… Je te demande juste… De me laisser un peu de temps. Que mon mal s'apaise… Ne me brusque pas." _

_Il acquiesce silencieusement. Et malgré ma haine, je reconnais non sans rancoeur, lui devoir une fière chandelle. Seule son influence auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbre m'a valu de rester en vie, mais je ne suis pas certaine que la vie soit un privilège ; à l'exception près qu'il me reste quelque chose à faire. J'en connais les instructions par cœur, pour me l'être répété telle une litanie. C'est mon seul espoir, mon leitmotiv. _

_« Hermione, tu te rendras dans mon bureau, et trouveras un retourneur de temps dans les cendres de la cheminée. Tu lui feras faire faire un tour, et celui-ci te projettera dix-neuf ans en arrière. D'après moi, en intervenant dans le passé, nous pouvons modifier le futur. Notre ennui est Harry ; surviens dans les relations entre Lily Evans et James Potter, sépares-les, mêles-toi à l'époque et agis selon ce qui te parait logique. » _

_J'entends encore la voix affectée de Dumbledore. Seulement, il a ajouté : _

_« Cela dit, je ne t'y force pas car ce retourneur de temps est un peu spécial. Il est à usage unique. Tu comprends alors que en l'utilisant, tu n'as aucun espoir de retour dans le présent. Il te faudra t'accommoder à l'époque, que tu ais réussis ou non. Réfléchis bien. » _

Mais tout était déjà réfléchi, Hermione refusait de vivre avec un traître, le Lord, et tous les Mangemorts, à Poudlard, où elle avait vu mourir tant de gens.

Harry ne semblait pas disposé à cesser ses caresses, attentionné envers elle, ne sachant pas comment regagner son estime ; mais cela, elle n'en avait cure.

« Tu es si belle… Je ne sais plus que faire pour te rendre heureuse.

― Donnes-moi le temps, et je serais la plus heureuse à tes côtés. » Dit-elle en lui fermant les yeux d'un baiser déposé sur chaque paupière. Et alors qu'il souriait, enfin un peu détendu, elle brandit un lourd vase au dessus de sa tête, et avec l'horreur mêlée d'une délectation vengeresse, elle le lâcha, et le laissa se fracasser sur le visage encore épanoui d'Harry. Puis, sans chercher à savoir si la vie l'agitait toujours sous le sang qui giclait, elle se jeta hors de la pièce, puisque elle, était encore vivante.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était ouvert. Elle trouva le petit objet cylindrique enduit de cendre brune, et le retourna une fois. Des les dix-neuf années qui défilèrent en arrière, elle ne fut consciente que quelques minutes.

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Note de l'écrivain : Une horrible, affreuse erreur s'est glissée dans ma fic, non deux en fait. Tout d'abord, et cela va être corrigé, le bond de 50 ans en arrière, comme me le fait remarquer Valalyeste, ça projette au temps de Tom Jedusor… Donc pardonnez-moi mais c'est d'une vingtaine d'années qu'Hermionre revient._**

**_Aussi, Lucius n'est pas de la même année que les Maraudeurs, mais étant donné que ma fic est entamée et que annuler ce détail chamboulerait le cours du scénario, cette erreur restera tout le long. Désolée _**

**_Et dernière chose, c'est un dragon endormi qui me l'a rappelé, Voldemort n'aurait jamais fait détruire Poudlard, qu'il considère telle son unique maison. Excusez-moi pour toutes ces énormités, va falloir les endurer… J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop la lecture !_**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Révélation de Malefoy.  
**

_Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy… Drago Malefoy. Si je m'étais douté, tiens ! J'avais comme oublié son existence, ces derniers temps ; autant son père a fait parler de lui pendant la prise de pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres, autant Malefoy s'est évaporé. Peut-être, épouvanté, est-il venu trouver abri à cette époque ? Je peine à m'endormir, victime de la valse de mes pensées effrénées. La présence de Malefoy à Poudlard si elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, ne peut pas être bonne non plus ; le savoir rôder et fureter un peu partout ne peut m'inciter qu'à la prudence. Malgré moi, il me rassure. Ca me fait un élément du passé, un repère malgré que je le haïsse, et je trouve cette haine délicieuse car elle est en temps réel, envers une personne d'époque_,_ et non plus dirigée contre une foule de gens du futur. _

Jamais encore Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi éprouvée que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de l'annonce de Dumbledore, qui devait clore son entrée à Poudlard. Etant considérée telle la nouvelle, il lui fallait passer une nouvelle fois sous le Choixpeau magique, devant une centaine de paire d'yeux curieux. Elle se tenait à côté du directeur, légèrement en hauteur par rapport à l'ensemble des élèves attablés dans la Grande Salle, qui attendaient poliment la fin du discours pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et nerveusement, elle se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, qu'on avait préparé à cet effet. Maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, il n'était plus aussi impressionnant que le jour de rentrée de sa Première année ; il ne lui recouvrait plus le visage non plus, mais tombait seulement sur ses yeux. Sa voix criarde s'enquit :

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Ta tête est bien grande mon enfant ! Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas la plus petite envie d'être placée à Serpentard ? Serdaigle alors ?

― Non plus. » Répondit-elle en s'agitant fébrilement. Elle était consciente du ridicule de sa situation : elle, coiffée d'un chapeau presque trop petit, s'adressant à lui dans le silence régnant de la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau claironna alors :

« Ce sera donc… Gryffondor ! Aucune surprise, n'est ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il plus bas, couvert par les applaudissements de la table concernée.

« Non, en effet. J'ai comme l'impression d'y avoir toujours été. » Dit-elle, cynique, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la tablée à laquelle elle était attribuée.

Son mal-être n'apparaissant pas, elle semblait seulement détachée, nonchalante ; bien que tous les regards fussent braqués sur sa personne, elle s'assit simplement en bout de banc, attendant le début du déjeuner par habitude plus que par faim.

* * *

Hermione, installée au bord du lac à l'ombre d'un chêne, relisait ses notes, s'autorisant parfois à se noyer dans d'autres pensées. 

Elle ne remarqua pas la Gryffondor qui l'abordait. Elle finit par l'entendre prononcer son prénom, et lui décocha un regard étonné.

« Je t'ai surprise ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille rousse, l'air désolée.

« En flagrant délit de rêverie, oui. » Elles se sourirent, l'une rassurée de ne pas déranger, l'autre soulagée d'avoir été tirée de ses « rêveries ». Ce ne fut qu'alors, qu'Hermione encaissa de plein fouet la vérité que son sens de l'observation avait tardé à noter. L'épaisse crinière rousse lui était inconnue, mais ses merveilleux yeux verts en amande, ces yeux là elle les connaissait pas cœur. Elle aurait su les dessiner sans modèle, les décrire au moindre détail. Les yeux d'Harry. La mère d'Harry.

Mais déjà elle se présentait, confirmant qu'Hermione l'avait reconnue à juste titre, et reprenait avec le naturel quelque peu gauche de l'amabilité contenue par timidité : « Etre nouvelle, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile. Si tu es tentée, nous pourrions faire nos devoirs ensemble.

― J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de faire mes devoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était plus fréquent que je les fasse pour les autres… »

Et Lily émit un petit rire, réjouie de l'aveux, davantage parce que ç'en était un que réellement ravie de savoir la nouvelle Gryffondor travailleuse. Hermione n'avait, certes, pas formulé clairement qu'elle acceptait la proposition, ni qu'elle la refusait, néanmoins sa camarade choisit de croire qu'elles s'étaient convenues pour réviser de concert.

* * *

« Tu as essayé de m'esquiver. 

― Hein ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur Lily avec étonnement, debout les poings sur les hanches. Elles étaient seules dans la bibliothèque.

« Non, pas du tout ! Ca m'est sorti de la tête… » S'écria Hermione, horrifiée, venant de se rappeler qu'elle aurait du attendre Lily. Elle ajouta, plus amère :

« Avec ce changement d'école, et la perte de mes amis, je n'ai pas vraiment toute ma tête… Le temps de m'adapter à tout ça, et j'irais mieux. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'attendre quelqu'un pour rédiger les devoirs. »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, et radoucie, elle confia en baissant la voix :

« Et moi, je ne suis jamais venue faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque.

― C'est une réelle mine de trésors ! J'y passe une grande partie de mon temps, et je ne m'en lasse pas ! »S'enthousiasma la jeune fille avant de terminer précipitamment :

« Enfin, à Beauxbâtons... Mais celle-ci a l'air équivalente. »

De ce jour, les deux Gryffondors décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'elles ne prononcèrent pas, de se réunir à la bibliothèque après les cours. Ce devint une habitude, un rituel, ce qui ne déplut pas à Hermione. Lily étant tout aussi appliquée, elles prenaient plaisir à chercher ensemble les réponses, à apprendre les leçons, ainsi qu'à étendre leur recherches sur les sujets de cours.

* * *

Granger sortait de la Grand'Salle, après son petit déjeuner ; Malefoy y entrait. Inévitablement, ils se croisèrent. Mue pas une impulsion qu'elle ne chercha pas à refréner, elle l'appela. Il s'arrêta, dos à elle. 

« Quoi, Granger ?

― Je me demandais… » Sa voix était toute petite, regrettant maintenant de l'avoir abordé.

« Tu te demandais quoi, au juste ? » Il s'était tourné vers elle, manifestement agacé.

« Ce que tu fais ici.

― Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. » Il repartit vers la Grand'Salle, d'un pas décidé.

« Malefoy…

― Quoi encore ? » A nouveau, il s'était stoppé, et retourné, certainement apostrophé par la note de détresse d'Hermione.

« Je te parle de l'époque… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de l'aveu qu'il lui faudrait faire pour répondre, alors qu'elle, semblait perdue, avec pour seul repère : le garçon. Il finit par lâcher :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Et tourna les talons.

* * *

« Tu connais Lucius Malefoy ? 

― Non, pas personnellement. » Dit Lily, le nez dans un bouquin, à la bibliothèque. Elle ajouta, tout en mordillant sa plume :

« C'est le préfet qui t'as laissé sa chambre, non ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily s'exclama :

« Pourquoi reste-t-on ici ? Alors que nous ne devons faire aucun bruit. Nous serions tellement mieux dans la salle commune du dortoir !

― Bof… Non, il y a trop d'agitation pour faire correctement les devoirs. » Une peur subite venait de traverser la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait repousser l'échéance éternellement, il lui faudrait se mêler à tous ces gens qui lui rappellerait si cruellement qu'elle n'était qu'une intruse à cette époque.

« Que tu es de mauvaise foi, tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ! » S'exclama la Gryffondor joyeusement. Et taisant les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche, Hermione adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait taquin à son amie, brûlant de hurler qu'elle y avait passé chaque soir pendant six années.

« Et puis, Hermione, il serait temps que tu cesses de faire l'esseulée. Tu n'es pas préfète en chef, donc viens dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. » Son visage avait retrouvé le même sérieux que lorsqu'elle finissait un exercice, réellement désireuse que sa camarade se joigne à sa maison. Hermione ne répondit rien, touchée par l'attention que lui portait Lily, et consciente qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard passer par cette étape. Le silence dura quelques minutes, l'une les coudes sur la table, le visage assombri prenant appui sur ses mains ; la seconde rayonnante, savourant à l'avance sa victoire.

« Tu viendras au plus tôt possible, n'est pas ? » C'était narguer la vaincue, qui hocha tout de même la tête. Et un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre, ses tristes résignations virevoltaient toujours dans sa tête.

* * *

Une surprise de taille l'attendait dans la chambre. En l'entendant entrer, Drago Malefoy se retourna de la fenêtre par laquelle il observait l'extérieur, sans faire un pas pour sortir de la chambre. 

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?

― Volontiers, je comptais t'en faire part Granger. » Son ton suffisant avait quelque chose d'insupportable, surtout lorsque lui, et le minois arrogant faisaient la paire.

« Il se trouve que cette chambre m'est appropriée. Et je trouve que tu traînes à me la restituer. »

Elle frémit de colère… Qui croyait-il être ? Sa manie de la fixer, moqueur… Elle ne l'aimait pas à leur époque, et cela n'avait pas changé. C'était peut-être l'une des seules choses. Il la provoquait, elle le voyait bien… Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Entrer dans son jeu ? Non.

Il la dévisagea et siffla :

« Ca se fête les retrouvailles en général, Granger. C'est pas ainsi qu'on accueille une vieille connaissance…

― Je ne fêterais rien plus heureuse que ton départ, et la promesse de ton absence durant toute une vie. » Lui cracha-t-elle, mais seul un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage du garçon.

« C'est petit, Granger, c'est petit.

― Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Il la dévisagea longuement, Elle avait l'impression d'être une quantité négligeable. L'océan de ses yeux la jugeait, évaluait le danger qu'elle représentait ; finalement, il lui répondit :

« Je suis venu te contrarier dans tes projets. Tu m'entends ? Le passé ne sera modifié. A n'importe quel prix ! » C'était une menace de mort. Elle recula d'un pas, il s'en rapprocha de trois. Ils n'étaient plus très éloignés.

« Pauvre petite créature fragile et déjà tant éprouvée… Choisie à défaut d'autre survivant. Alors que moi, j'ai été choisi entre mille. Donc le meilleur. » Il passa une main sur sa joue. La douceur de sa main… Elle tenta de s'écarter, mais sa main se glissa sur la nuque et la maintint d'une poigne de fer. Elle n'osait plus un mouvement. La main se refit caressante, il lui souffla, ses yeux plongés dans les siens :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas tenter de m'opposer de résistance… »

* * *

**_Un grand merci Chriisty : J'essaierais de la continuer du mieux que je peux…_**

**_Grel782 : La voila la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer _**

**_JadeMalefoyRoque : Je continue, je continue, j'écris le plus possible en ce moment.._**

**_Langedesenfers : A maintenant la suite ! Bonne surprise ? J'espère ! Et pour le cher Drago, on apprend peu à peu ce qu'il fait ici _**

**_Valalyeste : J'avais vu ce petit soucis de calcul, mais je n'y pensais plus, du coup merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je vais le changer au plus vite. Et pour le fait que Lucius ait 5 ans de plus que les maraudeurs, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose puisque changer ce détail ça chamboulerait le cours de ma fic… J'espère que malgré tout, tu pourras lire ma fic (et toutes ses erreurs) sans te brûler les yeux Bon, au moins, je fais pas beaucoup de fautes d'ortho _**

**_Liliepotter : Malefoy a un rôle très important dans cette fic, étrange n'est-ce pas, pour une fic qui se passe au temps des maraudeurs Mais il se trouve que j'aime le couple Drago/Hermione, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de corser un peu l'affaire. Puis en parlant de séparer Lily et James, il faudrait déjà qu'ils aient envie d'être ensemble :s Je sais pas comment je vais faaaaaireuuh…_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : ennemis.**

* * *

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me sens si mal… Dès que je ferme les yeux et commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, j'ai l'impression de chuter longuement, tête en bas, de dégringoler la pente à reculons… Et ces images qui s'imposent à moi. Mon cœur s'emballe frénétiquement, je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir. J'angoisse. Je revois Malefoy qui me menaçe subtilement, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aille jusque là. Je me posais la question de sa présence ici, j'ai maintenant la réponse : il vient me tuer. J'ai peur, et je suis impuissante. Je me sens seule, je n'ai personne à qui parler de tout ça. _

_En quittant ma chambre, il a lâché _

_« Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je vienne, tu aurais pris la peine de changer le mot de passe. » Je suis tentée de le changer, ce qui me passera le temps alors que je n'ai pas sommeil. Et puis, je le sens capable d'entrer dans la nuit, m'assassiner ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie alors de modifier le mot de passe, d'en sceller la porte à Malefoy ? Je n'arrive à m'y résoudre. Au final c'est la seule personne ici qui est dans le même bain que moi, au détail que nous sommes opposés ; j'aimerais lui parler. Faut-il que je me sente si mal pour avoir envie d'un dialogue avec Malefoy ?_

* * *

Le lendemain, sur ces réflexions, elle prit quand même la décision de libérer la chambre du préfet. Elle envoya un mot bref pour avertir Dumbledore, et tira sa valise jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor ; c'était un samedi matin, si tôt que tout était désert. Hermione savoura un instant la lumière naissante que l'aube gris/rose projetait dans la salle commune, le calme paisible, silencieux, parfois interrompu par une respiration ou un ronflement ; bientôt le froid sévirait, elle avait envie de profiter de la matinée. Les affaires posées sur un lit au hasard, elle quitta la chambre commune sur la pointe des pieds, soucieuse de ne pas déranger le sommeil d'autrui. Puis elle gagna le bord du lac, où elle s'installa, tranquille afin de se délasser de ses tourments ; un rayon de soleil tardif se posait directement sur elle, la réchauffant, la plongeant dans une torpeur somnolente. Ce fut des éclats de voix qui l'éveillèrent.

« Allez Servilus, ne sois pas stupide. Dégage de là.

― Poudlard ne t'appartient pas, Black. » Gronda une voix lente et mal assurée qu'Hermione connaissait.

« Poudlard ne t'appartient pas, Black… » Imita l'autre, minaudant. Il ajouta, méprisant :

« Il faut que j'aille chercher Evans pour qu'elle te le demande gentiment ? Là, tu consentirais peut-être à te traîner ailleurs.

― Laisse la sang-de-bourbe où elle est, Black. Et fous moi la paix. » Mais sa voix trahissait la meurtrissure que l'évocation de la sorcière lui avait causé. »

Hermione, avec curiosité, se redressa légèrement mais un bosquet lui dissimulait les protagonistes de la joute verbale. Toutefois, l'un d'eux s'éloigna à grands pas, et elle put observer ses épaules larges, voûtées, son corps anguleux qui paraissait gauche et mal à l'aise ; il ne pouvait qu'être propriétaire de l'accent blessé, méfiant. Et bien qu'elle n'étais pas le moins du monde dépourvue d'ennuis, un vif pincement au cœur la surprit, laissant un instant ses propres soucis s'évaporer, elle éprouva une compassion infinie pour ce garçon raillé, et touché dans son amour pour Lily, ignorant pourtant qui il était.

« Tiens, tiens… M'épieriez-vous, jeune fille ? »

Et Hermione s'aperçut horrifiée qu'elle s'était levée entièrement, dans une posture qui ne laissait pas de doute sur son espionnage ; et Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas bougé, l'avait remarquée.

« J'étais intriguée de savoir qui se disputait ainsi… » Elle se redressa entièrement puisqu'elle était découverte, et adressa une moue confuse au jeune homme. Il lui était étrange de parler à Sirius, à celui qui serait le parrain d'Harry. Peut-être le traître.

« Ce n'était que moi… Et Rogue. » Il émit un petit rire de dérision, et d'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à Hermione que sa justification lui suffisait. Puis il ajouta, avant qu'elle ne pense à se rasseoir :

« Rejoins-moi si tu veux. Je ne te prierai pas de partir avec la délicatesse dont tu m'as entendu capable… Allez, viens, c'est idiot de se parler à travers un buisson. »

Un peu gênée, elle s'exécuta, une moue troublée sur son visage rosi légèrement, et prit soin de s'installer face au lac. Elle sentait le regard attentif de Sirius s'attarder sur elle, l'embarrassant affreusement.

« Tu es Hermione de Beauxbâtons, non ?

― Oui. Et toi ?

― Sirius Black, Gryffondor également. »

Un court silence s'installa, interrompu par le maraudeur :

« C'est rare de croiser quelqu'un, si tôt le matin.

― Je n'arrive pas à me lever tard. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Et puis, il vaut mieux profiter du beau temps tant qu'il nous honore encore. » Mais Sirius semblait penser à autre chose.

« C'est incroyable ce savoir que tu accumules. Tu connais les réponses exactes à toutes les questions des professeurs ! Même Evans a du mal à te tenir tête ! » Dit-il enfin, le ton appréciateur. Elle rosit, de fierté, et de gêne un peu face à compliment, puis répondit sans bien savoir si c'était par modestie ou par irritation :

« Je ne vaux rien en Potions face à elle, d'ailleurs Slughorn ne cesse de chanter ses louanges. »

Il rit, lança, taquin : « Serais-tu jalouse, Hermione ? » Avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la conversation :

« Pour ce qui est du côté pratique des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, tu ne nous dépasseras jamais, James et moi. »

Elle ressentit un vif agacement à l'écoute de ses prétentions, mais préféra ne pas le montrer, optant pour un sourire timide ; seulement le jeune homme ne fut pas dupe, et lui posa familièrement une main sur l'épaule, l'expression nonchalante :

« Je t'ai vexé ? Effectivement, je devrais te laisser une chance. Je pourrais toujours te donner des cours…

― S'il est quelque chose dont je n'ai aucunement besoin, c'est bien de recevoir des cours d'autrui ! » S'indigna Hermione, offensée qu'un élève de sa classe puisse lui proposer son aide pour les cours. Ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche pincée, elle fixait le maraudeur d'un œil furieux, tel les traits figés d'une poupée de porcelaine au visage délicatement froissé.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce ne sont pas réellement des cours. Remus, James, Peter et moi, nous nous entraînons fréquemment à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, rien que tous les quatre, la nuit venue. »

Une espèce d'AD, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Etait-il possible que chaque génération ait connu son regroupement d'élèves que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne satisfaisaient pas entièrement, au point de mettre au point des réunions récapitulatives, et des entraînements ? Ils possédaient la Carte des Maraudeurs, ainsi que la Cape d'Invisibilité, tout comme Harry, peut-être allaient-ils également au même endroit ? Sur cette réflexion, elle demanda bêtement : « Dans la Salle sur Demande ? » Et un regard de Sirius suffit pour lui faire comprendre l'énormité de sa maladresse.

« Etonnant ! Comment as-tu appris son existence ?

― Il est préférable de me taire, que de ne trop mentir. » S'écria-t-elle, la voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, couvée par les yeux circonspects de Sirius.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, elle apostropha Malefoy dans un couloir, l'angoisse faisant battre son cœur. Il vissa son regard dans celui de la sorcière, et sourit, mauvais.

« J'espère que c'est pour une bonne nouvelle, Granger. Je suis de terriblement mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, tu aurais tôt fait de me contrarier. Au point de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

― Ta chambre est libre, Malefoy. » Répondit-elle, ignorant l'intimidation menaçante qu'il exerçait sur elle. Mais elle baissa les yeux, consciente qu'il ne craignait rien à cette époque.

« T'as été longue Granger. C'est parce que c'est la mienne que tu y es tant restée ? Tu aimes à ce point ? » Elle releva la tête, irritée ; qu'il la menace puisqu'il avait toutes les chances de son côté, mais elle ne pouvait rester de marbre face à sa provocation délibérée.

« C'est bien parce que c'est la tienne que je n'y mettrais pas un pied de plus.

― Dois-je… Dois-je te rappeler, Granger, qu'il me serait si facile de t'éliminer. Caché, ou aux yeux de tous ? Peu importe puisqu'il me suffit ensuite d'agiter mon retourneur de temps. Et retrouver mon époque, ainsi que le triomphe entier de Voldemort. Je ne cours aucun risque, Granger, il faudrait que ça rentre dans ta tête ébouriffée. » Gronda-t-il, frémissant de jubilation. Ou peut-être était-ce de la rage ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Alors pourquoi ne m'élimines-tu pas dès maintenant ? » Et Malefoy de la regarder, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. De voir où sont tes limites. Rien de moins exaltant qu'une victoire trop facile.

― Je crois que tu n'oses pas, surtout. » Le provoqua-t-elle. « Ta lâcheté est de notoriéré publique, Malefoy.

― Ma lâcheté ? Mais je n'ai aucune raison d'être lâche, ici ! » Glissa-t-il, les yeux plissés de colère.

* * *

_J'ai peur. Et pourtant je sais, ou j'espère que Malefoy est incapable de mettre ses sombres plans à exécution. Me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je n'en doute pas, mais me tuer… Je me demande aussi comment écarter James Potter de Lily ; apparemment elle ne meurt pas d'envie de lui, mais je dois agir quand même. Pourtant, je me sens impuissante. Dumbledore m'a conseillé d'étudier la magie noire, pour « me mettre au niveau de l'ennemi ». Je commencerais par me rendre dans la chambre de Malefoy emporter ses livres, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé de mot de passe. Mes chances sont quasi nulles. Et je n'irais pas avant d'être certaine que lui, ne s'y rendra pas à ce moment._

* * *

Hermione, depuis qu'elle avait « emménagé » au dortoir, révisait dans la salle commune avec Lily. Au début elle avait craint que la notoriété de son amie ne l'empêche de travailler correctement, pourtant, personne ne les dérangeât ; seule Jéromine Habbot, la Gryffondor avec qui Lily paraissait très liée, restait parfois avec elles.

Mais ce soir là, les devoirs étaient à des millénaires des préoccupations d'Hermione. Elle cherchait inlassablement, à la bibliothèque, les ouvrages conseillés par le directeur, tant concentrée que les bruits extérieurs ne l'atteignaient plus ; raison pour laquelle, le claquement de la porte, les pas féminins qui se rapprochaient d'elle ne la troublèrent pas le moins du monde, alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur un épais livre qui figurait parmi la liste des recherchés.

« J'en étais sûre. Tu m'as oubliée ! »

Lily, campée devant elle, le regard furibond et les mains sur les hanches, s'intéressa alors à l'ouvrage, et observa Hermione curieusement.

« Si tu cherches les autres, c'est moi qui les ai emporté dans ma chambre. »

Et Hermione, assommée, de la regarder sans qu'un son ne sortît de sa bouche.

* * *

Ce fut au cours de la semaine suivante, qu'elle prit le courage de manquer un cours en commun avec les Serpentards, pour fouiller la chambre de Malefoy. Littéralement terrorisée, elle prononça le mot de passe, et la porte s'ouvrit. Attendait-il qu'elle y entre pour avoir un prétexte de la tuer ? Elle s'assura avec un soulagement sans nom qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre, et entama son travail de recherche, fébrilement.

La porte claqua. Hermione se raidit, en catastrophe : pas le temps de se cacher. Elle était finie.

« Alors Granger, on s'est trompé de chambre, j'imagine ? » Il avait sur son visage une expression de triomphe à l'avance, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, se plongeant dans l'ambre effarouché de ses yeux.

« Si j'avais su que venir chercher mon livre de Potions m'occasionnerait une si délicieuse surprise ! »

* * *

_**Et voilaaaaalalalalalalaaaa ! Si quelqu'un s'intéresse à la suite, il serait gentil de poster une petite review d'encouragement. Pasque sinon, je vais pas être motivée à écrire. Na !**_

_**Dans le chapitre qui arrive, va y avoir un léger rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione ! Ainsi qu'avec les maraudeurs. **_

_**Bon maintenant, dîtes-moi : je sais pas trop quoi faire de Sirius/Hermione, vos avis ? Je me demande si c'est pas un couple qu'il vaudrait mieux que je laisse aux autres fanfic… Vos avis ? Hihihi**_

_**Aussi, dîtes-moi un peu ce que vous pensez du chapitre. C'est très important pour moi de prendre en compte les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, car même si elles n'influenceraient pas mon scénario, je peux modifier ma manière d'écrire selon vos attentes. **_

_**Je m'éloigne trop du sujet ? Je parle pas assez de tel ou tel perso ? C'est pas assez porté sur l'amour ?**_

_**Et un grand merci à Valalyeste : ma fidèle revieweuse ! J'espère que ta curiosité sera assouvie avec ce chapitre, et à la fois davantage piquée Bonne lecture ! **_

_**A Drago-Hermione : Merci, merci… **__**Je vais avoir des sacrés chevilles si les compliments continuent Bonne lecture !**_

_**A Langedesenfers : T'inquiète, le rôle de Drago va bientôt s'inverser ) Il peut pas être méchant tout le long, sinon y pourrait pas y avoir de romance entre lui et Hermione ! Je suis contente si ça te plait ! Donne moi ton avis, si le chapitre est pas tip-top, hein ! **_

_**A JadeMalefoyRogue : Ouiiiiiii je continueeeeeee encoreuuuuuh ! Pour toi !!! **_

_**Liliepotter : Huhuu oui, Drago est là pour emmerder Hermione. Mais ses piques vont devenir de plus en plus symboliques, et … Ben oui, il va changer, mais chut ! Et pour James et Lily, je me demande encore à moitié comment m'y prendre ) J'ai quand même ma petite idée… Mais je sais qu'il est scientifiquement prouvé que James est tellement amoureux de Lily qu'on pourra pas le faire changer, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'idée d'une manière détournée qu'il puisse aimer Lily à travers une autre fille, et du coup se détourner d'elle… Mais stop, j'en dis pas plus maintenant ! **_


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : la solution !**

* * *

« Si tu ne voulais pas que j'entre, tu aurais changé ton mot de passe. » Grinça Hermione, le cœur battant son appréhension. Il referma la porte, prenant soin de formuler à voix claire un sort de verrouillage.

« Tu as peur, Granger ? »

Il s'était retourné vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non. » Il parut s'agacer de cet aveu, et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille.

« Je t'avais prévenue, pourtant, Granger. Tu sais ce que je vais devoir te faire maintenant ? »

D'un hochement de tête, elle se laisser glisser au sol.

« Tu vas me tuer ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ambiguë, entre la raillerie et le désespoir.

« C'est le bon moment, tu ne trouves pas ? » Malgré son timbre menaçant, il semblait indécis, se tortillant nerveusement un pan de la cape.

Mais les yeux de la Gryffondor s'emplirent de larmes, non pas parce qu'elle était terrifiée, mais parce que ce Malefoy, baguette en main, qui se voulait dangereux, avait peur. Certainement autant qu'elle, et la situation était proche du grotesque, au vu de ce Serpentard qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, parlant pour ne pas se résoudre à la tuer. C'était donc lui, l'élu parmi les meilleurs, qui devait mettre fin à la menace qu'elle représentait pour le Lord ? Lui qui était tout aussi incapable de la tuer, qu'elle l'était de séparer Lily de James. Quels tristes ennemis ils faisaient. C'était risible.

« Pleures pas, putain Granger, je risque de me laisser attendrir. » Railla-t-il, mais dans sa voix venait de naître un trouble nouveau. Sourde à l'autorité de Malefoy, elle sanglota de plus belle.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne cesseras pas de pleurer.

― Tu comptes me laisser partir ? » Elle releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, avec un indicible espoir dans ses prunelles ambrées. Sans répondre, il s'assit face à elle, le visage étonnement grave, ses lèvres fines serrées.

« Nous sommes plus ennemis que jamais, Granger.

― Nous avons aussi vécu les mêmes choses, et nous appartenons à une autre époque que seuls nous deux connaissons. Tu n'as pas la nostalgie du futur ?

― Pourquoi l'aurais-je ? J'ai mon billet de retour, moi. Alors que toi, tu es coincée ici, sans espoir de revoir les personnes que tu as chéri en ton temps. C'est injuste hein, Granger ? Si un jour tu dois revoir la fouine, tu auras une cinquantaine d'année alors lui, sera tout juste adolescent. »

_Il a raison. C'est injuste. Je me dis que dans la vie ce qui compte, ce n'est pas l'issue, mais c'est le combat. Dumbledore m'a sacrifié, il m'a envoyé au feu. Et moi, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne reviendrais jamais au temps de ma jeunesse. Je me plonge dans le gris clair des yeux de Malefoy, émue du mépris que je n'y trouve pas. _

_« Je t'envie presque. » Et je suis partagée entre le désir de sa mort, et celui de m'effondrer contre lui, puisqu'il est le seul lien me rattachant à mon époque._

_Il ne semble pas disposé à me laisser quitter la chambre. Je me demande si j'ai réellement envie d'en sortir. J'en sais rien. _

_« Allez, sèches tes larmes, Granger. Ca n'a jamais réalisé les vœux de pleurer. » Malgré son timbre narquois, il me donne l'impression de me consoler. Ca me calme. _

_« Tu ne pleures jamais, toi ?_

― _Ca m'arrive… Mais en général j'évite. » Je suis surprise qu'il m'ait répondu sans être agressif. Il pose un regard un peu amer sur moi, et poursuit, sombrement : _

_« Toi, tu as eu le choix de venir te coincer à cette époque. Moi je n'ai jamais eu le choix de rien, et certainement pas de mon camp. _

― _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer ! » Je m'exclame un peu trop vite. D'ailleurs il me dévisage, goguenard. _

_« Tu es complètement fondue, Granger. Mais laisse-moi croire un peu à ce que tu viens de dire, rien qu'un peu. » _

_J'ai envie d'y croire, moi aussi, rien qu'un peu. Rien qu'un peu plus que lui… Mais déjà, il se reprend, et avec dureté, il siffle : _

_« Sors, Granger. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mais ne t'attends pas à une telle indulgence de ma part si nous devions nous recroiser. » Et, d'un regard de menace, il ajoute : « Surtout si c'est dans ma chambre. »_

* * *

Suite à cette altercation, Hermione évoqua avec Lily le sujet des livres de Magie noire. La jeune sorcière s'emballa aussitôt, et confia un soir, alors qu'elle s'étaient installées sur son lit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets : « Je m'y intéresse déjà depuis quelques temps… » Face à la suspicion d'Hermione, elle s'empressa de souligner :

« Tu sais, par les temps qui courent… Avec toutes les menaces extérieures, j'ai pensé qu'il était avantageux de connaître un peu cette forme de magie.

― Nos avis se rejoignent. »

Et avec une résolution un peu naïve, elle ne voulut plus douter de Lily ; les raisons pour lesquelles elle se renseignait sur la magie noire étaient les mêmes que les siennes, ce qui ne faisait pas d'Hermione une partisane de Voldemort.

* * *

Mais alors, le club de Slug entra dans la vie de la Gryffondor aux cheveux écarlates, ou plutôt, elle entra dans le club de Slug, et Hermione se retrouva seule plusieurs soirs par semaine. Les premières fois, elle fit ses devoirs et attendit son amie pour leur quotidienne lecture maléfique, mais elle eut la désagréable surprise d'une Lily éméchée qui lui balbutia qu'elle avait sommeil avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, ronflant déjà.

Cependant, un soir, cette dernière se montra particulièrement loquace, au grand bonheur d'Hermione qui n'avait pas envisagé de profiter de l'ébriété de son amie. D'elle-même, Lily s'avança jusqu'au lit de la Gryffondor, d'une démarche peu assurée, et chuchota : « Hermione ?

― Viens, installes-toi. »

L'odeur de l'alcool, forte, se répandit autour des deux jeunes filles.

« Je me demande pourquoi Slughorn… n'invite pas Pot…ter… Potter, à ses soirées… » Vacillante, elle poursuivit, soucieuse :

« Pourtant, je sais qu'il convie toujours… Black.

― Black ? Et il s'y rend ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione, curieuse malgré elle. Mais devant le silence prolongé de Lily, elle se demanda si l'esprit de l'adolescente était parti à des kilomètres de la question, ou si elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu.

« Il est venu une fois, bougon, dédaigneux… Je crois qu'il… N'avait pas trouvé d'excuse pour… Esquiver la soirée… »

Voyant le regard de la Gryffondor s'éloigner, elle s'empressa de recentrer la conversation sur le sujet initial :

« Tu voudrais que Potter y vienne, lui ?

― Oh… Il m'horripilait... Mais il m'harcèle moins que les années précédentes… » Elle émit soudain un rot bruyant, et d'abord surprise elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, puis prit le parti d'en glousser joyeusement.

« Il est beau, Potter, non ?

― Je ne trouve pas. » Elle commençait à comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de trouver une solution rapide au futur couple que James et Lily formeraient. Mais la jeune fille, ivre, comptait bien connaître les goûts de son amie, en matière de garçon.

« Tu préfères Black ?

― Euh… Oui… » Mentit Hermione en se disant qu'après tout Sirius était très beau et plaisait à beaucoup de filles ; seulement, c'était de notoriété publique, elle-même ne se sentait pas attiré par le garçon. Elle tenta de matérialiser ses traits d'une désinvolture élégante, mais seule l'image de Malefoy s'imposa à elle, avec ses lèvres fines et son regard gris clair.

* * *

Au terme de plusieurs soirées à étudier longuement seule, puis à attendre, Hermione décida de prendre de nouvelles mesures. Et ces nouvelles mesures, dans sa tête, portaient pompeusement le nom de Maraudeurs. Elle pensait avec un pessimisme plein d'espoir que la Salle sur Demande serait vide, toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'y introduisit, quatre jeunes hommes se figèrent et la dévisagèrent, interdits. Sirius se reprit le premier, et s'avança vers elle, à nouveau décontracté :

« Hermione ! Je pensais ne jamais te recevoir ici ! » Et les autres de la féliciter de sa décision, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Cet accueil la stupéfia, sauf bien entendu celui de Peter qui gémit :

« Et si elle nous a amené Rusard, pour dénoncer nos réunions ? » Mais James s'exclama, dédaigneux :

« Eh bien, je le ferais grimper au plafond, avec ce bon vieux _levicorpus_. Pas toi, Patmol ?

― Non, je me contenterai de lui _aboyer_ l'ordre de déguerpir. Lunard ?

― Je lui proposerai un livre intéressant, pour qu'il se distrait. » Répondit Rémus Lupin dans un sourire bienveillant. Et Hermione retrouva en cet instant la sérénité propre à Lupin, qu'elle avait tant estimé chez lui quand elle l'avait pour professeur.

Et tandis qu'ils lui apprenaient le _levicorpus_ informulé, elle surprit à plusieurs reprises les œillades de Sirius. Son sérieux à toute épreuve, ainsi que ses facilités à assimiler les sorts paraissaient l'impressionner réellement, mais il s'abstint de commentaires, laissant ses yeux sombres lui tenir le discours, ce qui mis mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle bailla, exténuée, elle fut contente qu'il lui propose en gentleman de la raccompagner au dortoir.

« Je t'ai invité à nous rejoindre, il serait malséant de te laisser repartir seule. Exposée au yeux de Rusard qui plus est. » Lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir à pas de loup, dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité de James, et dans une proximité qu'Hermione n'était pas certaine d'apprécier entièrement. Elle tressauta au frôlement de leurs bras, parfaitement étudié par le jeune homme, et s'empressa de le questionner, par peur qu'il ne tente de lui dire des choses qu'elle ne voulait entendre.

« Et… Euh… Ca dure encore longtemps, vos réunions ?

― Encore une bonne heure, voire deux, je pense. A ce propos, reviens aussi souvent que bon te semble. Nous nous entraînons à chaque fois que le Club de Slug se rassemble… Et… » Il parut se raviser, puis finalement lâcha, avec amabilité :

« Si tu t'inquiète pour tes départs en avance, ne t'en soucis pas. Ca ne m'embête pas du tout de te raccompagner…_Bézoard_ ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame qui obtempéra en grommelant. Et, avec un sourire pour Hermione, il s'enveloppa dans la cape avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve. Pourtant… Sa peau opaline, nue, sur laquelle un rayon de lune tombait directement à travers une déchirure de rideau, lui conférait un éclat argenté, à la limite de l'irréel. Ses lèvres marmoréennes qui enrobaient les miennes d'un baiser… Ses caresses… _

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, si poignant… A mon réveil, je suis changée. Mon rêve a éveillé quelque chose en moi ; peut-on décrire cette impression désespérante de me lever un matin, d'a_

* * *

_voir vécu un moment qui m'a emporté très haut, et de savoir qu'il ne m'appartient qu'à moi. L'avoir tant aimé durant la nuit, que j'en ai les côtes meurtries au réveil._

_Et déjà, je cherche une solution. Une solution à quel mal, me dira-t-on ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une solution. Je ne la cherche pas longtemps, elle me vient d'elle-même. Ou plutôt, elle me vient de James. D'ailleurs, sur le coup, il ne sait même pas que ses paroles, pourtant anodines, feront leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête._

_Avec fierté, au cours d'une nouvelle séance d'entraînement nocturne, il m'explique la tactique des poursuiveurs au quidditch, sujet dont je me fiche éperdument. _

_« C'est ça la technique : priver l'ennemi de son avantage, et le forcer à inverser les rôles. »_

* * *

_  
_Quelques jours passèrent, elle ruminait toujours cette phrase, qui, elle le sentait, pouvait lui ouvrir des portes.

« Eh ! Je vous tiens ! » Gloussa Horace Slughorn, retirant par surprise, d'un mouvement sec, la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvrait Hermione et Sirius.

« Alors, on s'autorise de petites promenades en amoureux dans les couloirs, bien après le couvre feu ?

― Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez professeur ! » Glapit la jeune fille, horrifiée, faisant un léger bond qui l'éloigna aussitôt de Sirius.

« Vous êtes une élève studieuse et consciencieuse, miss Granger. Je suis déçu de vous savoir enfreindre le règlement.

― Profess… » Gémit-elle, mais il poursuivit en riant allégrement :

« Toutefois, je ne suis pas déçu de votre compagnon ! Très bon choix, mon enfant, Black est un garçon dont la popularité n'est plus à faire ! » Il avait glissé ces derniers mots sur le ton de la confidence, une main au coin de la bouche, feignant de n'être pas entendu de Sirius.

« Vous me flattez, professeur, mais restons modestes : je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres, et de plus, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

― La modestie vous sied terriblement mal, mon garçon ! Il n'empêche que je dois vous donner une sanction.

― Professeur ! On ne le refera plus, c'est promis, mais s'il vous plait… »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, non, non, c'est trop tard. A moins que… ? » Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il attendait visiblement la réaction de l'un ou l'autre.

« Que quoi ?

― Je me disais simplement que je pourrais fermer les yeux… A une condition : je veux vous voir à la soirée que je donne pour Halloween. »

* * *

« C'est ça la technique : priver l'ennemi de son avantage, et le forcer à inverser les rôles. »

Que c'était enfantin ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! L'avantage de Malefoy : son fichu retourneur de temps, sa promesse de retour. Il suffisait à Hermione de s'en emparer, ainsi il ne pourrait plus se permettre de l'éliminer ou de la faire éliminer.

Ne restait qu'à trouver un plan. Et à se rendre à ce club de Slug avec Sirius.

* * *

_**Voila ! Bientôt la suite ! Allez, n'oublions pas les sempiternelles reviews, oui, oui : j'insiste. **_

_**Bon, okay, je spoil le chapitre 5 : encore un peu de rapprochement avec Malefoy, Sirius et l'amorce d'une idée pour éloigner James de Lily. **_

_**Maintenant, un grand merci à : Valalyeste : Et que penses-tu de celle de mise en boîte, avec les maraudeurs ! Si t'adore Drago mauvais, il va de moins en moins de plaire… Mais tu l'aimeras quand même, hein, dis hein ? Bonne lecture, ma fidèle !**_

_**A Nandouilettemalfoy : Mais vouiii, de toutes les façons, quel que soit le nombre de garçon avec qui Hermione a une p'tite histoire, le plus gros de cette fic est la love Drago/Hermione. Une petite phrase dans ce chapitre le fait très bien comprendre, d'ailleurs !!!**_

_**A Langesdesenfers : Heureuse de voir que tu suis ma fic ! Et heureuse de pouvoir te contenter avec ce nouveau chapitre !!! Pour te répondre, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire : même si on a quelques aventures à droite, à gauche, on ne perd pas le nord. Le nord, qui est ici le couple Drago/Hermione !!! Donc, maintenant, je suis toute disposée à la faire vivre quelques péripéties avec ce bon vieux Patmol ! **_

_**A Goodbooks'sky : Merci du compliment ! La voila la suite !**_

_**A Drago-Hermione : Moi aussi je l'aime !!! Hum… Envie d'être un peu Hermione des fois, dans certaines fics surtout !!!**_

_**A Santera : Si t'aimes bien l'idée, je pense que tu aimeras la fin. Complètement inattendue à mes yeux, un retour de situation, je peux même dire. Et, non, je ne compte pas abandonner ! Yeaaah motivéeee ! Merci pour ta review…**_

_**A Maigane : Hop, j'espère que tu auras le plaisir de tomber sur la suite, et que tu l'aimeras ! N'hésite pas à critiquer, hein ! Bizz bonne lecture !**_

_**A JadeMalefoyRogue : Yeeeeaaah une fidèle revieweuse !!! Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire cette suite, j'espère que tu ne la trouveras pas baclée pour autant hihihi !!! **_

_**A Oliviia : Eh bien, je vais t'avouer que moi-même n'ayant pas beaucoup d'imagination pour des discours enflammés, et des réparties cinglantes, j'ai un peu du mal à donner à Hermione une personnalité moins docile… Mais je vais essayer quand même ! Merci de la review ! Bizz-bizz ! **_


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : Club de Slug.**_**  
**_

* * *

« GRANGER ! »

Elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière, une main violente lui ayant agrippé l'épaule.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Le beau visage de Malefoy, déjà crispé de rage, en devint presque déformé.

« Où tu l'as mis ? »

Il évoquait bien entendu son retourneur de temps. Elle haussa les épaules négligemment.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Et elle fit quelques pas pour entrer dans la Grand'Salle de laquelle il venait de sortir. Mais il la rattrapa sans douceur par le poignet, la bloquant.

« Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as foutu !

― Je suis entrée dans ta chambre et j'ai emporté ton retourneur de temps. Lâches-moi maintenant ! » Elle tenta vainement de se dégager mais il resserra sa poigne. Son visage s'était approché tout près de celui d'Hermione, chaque pli reflétant la fureur.

« Tu te crois maligne de faire ça ? TU TE CROIS MALIGNE ? » Il lui faisait mal au bras, le pressant sans considération de sa force, et elle crut bon de ne pas trop le narguer.

« Tu vas me le rendre.

― C'est hors de ques… MALEFOY lâches-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! » S'écria-t-elle, mais il approcha encore de quelques centimètres son visage du sien.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, Granger, tu ferais mieux de me croire… »

* * *

« Quelle plaie, ce Slughorn… Le club de Slug, non mais vraiment ! » Râla Hermione, avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je préfère y aller plutôt que de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

― Oui, oui, mais quand même… »

Elle attendit en vain une répartie de Sirius, qui si il rouspétait de concert avec elle, n'en avait pas moins comme l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver s'amuseront certainement plus que nous. » Finit-il par lâcher, les yeux néanmoins pétillants.

« Tu pourrais y mettre davantage de bonne volonté !

― Parce que tu en mets toi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un caillou dans l'eau du lac.

« Moi, je suis ravi d'y aller avec toi, et non pas avec Rogues.

― Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu te balades dans les couloirs, sous une cape d'invisibilité avec lui. » Souligna la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais il s'exclama :

« Ne changes pas de sujet ! La question était de savoir si tu es contente d'y aller avec moi.

― Il n'a jamais été question de ça.

― Tu vois que tu y mets que de la mauvaise volonté ! »

* * *

« Hermione, Sirius, vous voilà ! Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez qu'une parole !

― Nous ne nous serions pas permis professeur ! » Assura le garçon, en secouant la tête, observant le club de Slug autour d'eux.

« Et avec de la bonne volonté en plus ! » Crut remarquer Slughorn, provoquant un sourire chez ses deux élèves, avant de tourner les talons non sans une accolade au Gryffondor.

« Quel drôle de prof il fait ! » S'exclama Sirius, rieur. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

― Je veux bien un…

― Je t'amène cela de suite. » Et le jeune homme de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Elle soupira, n'ayant rien désiré d'autre qu'un modeste jus de citrouille, mais lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle, ce n'était pas deux bieraubeurre qu'il amenait, mais bel et bien un jus de citrouille.

« Contente ? » Et le sourire triomphant qu'il lui adressa l'attendrit.

Presque aussitôt, la chevelure blonde d'une fille venue se placer entre eux, le dissimula aux yeux d'Hermione, agacée par ce manque de délicatesse.

« Sirius ! Je n'espérais plus te croiser ici ! » Minauda la propriétaire de la crinière, surexcitée, à laquelle il répondit par quelques mots qu'Hermione n'entendit pas, car Lily venait de lui faire signe. Elle était en grande conversation avec Severus Rogue, plus renfrogné que jamais, et la jeune fille après un regard vers son compagnon qu'elle n'apercevait qu'à peine, se dirigea vers son amie.

« Tu connais certainement Severus ? Il m'aide beaucoup en potion ! » Ils se considérèrent froidement, se saluant à peine d'un hochement de tête, mais Lily, dotée d'une allégresse incroyable, ignora la tension qui régnait entre eux et s'escrima à mener un dialogue à propos de différends entre maisons. Rogue, qui jusque là répondait avec laconisme, certifia, austère : « Les serpentards n'aiment pas les gryffondors, et ces derniers le leur rendent bien.

― Ils pourraient pourtant s'entendre, si chacun y mettait du sien !

― S'entendre ? Ou conclure un pacte provisoire, dans un but commun. » Et de ses yeux soupçonneux, il fixait Hermione avec une intensité qui laissait à penser que la phrase lui était destinée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais un bras lui entoura les épaules nonchalamment, tandis que la voix de Sirius résonnait très près de l'oreille de la jeune fille :

« Bien que je mette pas en doute l'intérêt de votre débat, et son ton sifflait, chargé de mépris ironique, je vous enlève cette demoiselle puisqu'elle est, après tout, invitée en duo avec moi. »

_Je ne saurais pas dire si je suis soulagée de cette diversion. Rogue avait quelque chose de dérangeant, mais le fait que Sirius pense que je lui appartiens pour la soirée n'est pas plus plaisant. Pourtant, au fil des minutes, il rattrape son audace contrariante en se comportant de manière des plus courtoises. Il ne cesse de m'offrir à boire, s'intéresse à ma vie, et m'abreuve de plaisanteries. Son humour me plait, je ris volontiers, si ce n'est ses regards parfois éloquents qui me plongent dans l'embarras. Il en rit, mais sans méchanceté, presque attendri il me semble parfois. Je lui découvre du charme que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez ce garçon si avenant, mais je ne suis pas charmée pour autant. Lorsque je lui annonce que je souhaite rentrer me coucher, il cache habilement sa déception, et me raccompagne, galant. D'ailleurs, il s'en chante les louanges sans mon aide. _

_« Tu as passé une agréable soirée ?_

― _C'était moins pire que ce que je craignais… » Je lui dit. Il semble sur le point de me confier quelque chose, mais en proie effrayée, je m'empresse de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis déguerpis dans le dortoir. Je l'entends me répondre, un rien déconcerté : « Fais de beaux rêves, toi aussi. A demain ! »_

* * *

« Hermione, tu sors avec Patmol ?

― Non pourquoi ? »

James hésita quelques instants, puis avoua, le regard triomphant :

« Il a refusé tout net de me dire comment s'était passé votre soirée au Club de Slug !

― Mais il ne s'est justement RIEN passé ! Et toi, Lily ?

― Impeccable. » Répondit-il, sans sourire pour autant. Il rajouta :

« On ne se crie plus dessus. C'est déjà ça, non ? »

* * *

« Euh, Hermione ?

― Hm ? » Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui l'avait interpellée. C'était l'amie de Lily.

« C'est vrai, ce que disent les rumeurs ? Que tu sors avec Black ?

― Non, non et NON ! A combien de personne devrais-je le dire, le hurler, le chanter ? Aide-moi à en faire des pancartes si tu crois que d'autres le pensent encore ! » Répondit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

* * *

« Toi !

― Oui ? »

Lily était campée devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors tu sors avec Sirius sans même me le dire !

― Je…

― Et en plus tu demandes à Jéromine de le chanter, d'en faire des pancartes… »

Piquée au vif par le ton accusateur de Lily, Hermione lança :

« Quoi ? T'en es encore à ce scoop ? Non, vraiment, je préfère Potter. »

* * *

« Si ce n'est pas une coïncidence, cela, Granger ! Je me posais justement une question, te concernant.

― Je pense pouvoir t'apporter les réponses. Enfin, tout dépend de la question.

― Eh bien, commençons par… » Malefoy la fixa, les traits durcis par la colère. « Où est mon retourneur de temps ?

― Pas de chance, Malefoy. Je ne crois pas vouloir répondre à celle-ci précisément. » Elle se sentait calme. Sa rage contenue s'était muée en froideur face à son ennemi maintenant aussi dépourvu qu'elle.

― Ne fais pas de l'esprit, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et maintenant Granger, tu vas te montrer un peu plu coopérative, putain. » Lui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

― Comment peux-tu être certain que je ne l'ai pas détruit ? »

Il l'observa un moment, avant de répondre, dans un sourire moqueur.

« Parce que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvaise. » Touchée malgré elle, elle acquiesça, se murmurant à elle-même : « pas comme toi. » Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la question : le jeune homme, lui, aurait détruit le retourneur si elle en était la propriétaire. Mais peu importait, il paraissait comprendre qu'en ne le détruisant pas, elle lui donnait une chance de retrouver son époque, et donc avait désormais un semblant d'influence sur lui, puisque détentrice de son billet de retour.

Il ajouta néanmoins, provoquant :

« Tu n'as même pas été foutue de tuer Harry Potter, malgré sa trahison. Tu t'es contentée de l'assommer.

― Les circonstances ne m'y forçaient pas. » Répondit-elle, implacable, résolue à garder son calme. D'ailleurs le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle, moins hostile.

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi, avant de me rendre ce qui m'appartient ? »

C'était une question fort éloquente, tant et si bien que la jeune fille ne s'y était pas trop attardée.

« Seulement que tu cesses de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

― Granger, tu veux que je te regarde modifier le futur à ton avantage sans bouger le petit doigt ? Et là tu me rendras mon retourneur, je me rendrais à mon époque et un Tu-Sais-Qui haineux mettra fin à mes jours pour avoir échoué lamentablement. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle acquiesça, et Malefoy prit conscience de ce qu'elle lui imposait. Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait se jeter sur elle, mais finalement, quelque chose sembla se rompre en lui.

« Tu me condamnes, Granger.

― Je ne fais jamais qu'inverser les rôles. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de camp Malefoy. » Réitéra-t-elle, mais il s'écria :

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Tu ne sais rien, Granger, et tu me destines à une mort certaine. Mais après tout, ce sont les règles du jeu : c'était toi ou moi. » Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, la brume froide qui s'épaississait les forçant à se rapprocher afin de se distinguer encore. Hermione s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela ; elle s'était préparée à un Malefoy hors de lui qui tentait de la torturer, à un Malfoy au comble de la rage qui n'hésitait pas à lui lancer un sortilège mortel, mais pas à ce jeune homme simplement… résigné à son sort.

« Rentrons…

― Non, restons encore un peu dehors. Il n'y a pas ce brouillard tous les soirs. » Et il s'avança de quelques sur le chemin du parc, inspirant fort, comme s'imprégnant de la brume elle-même ; Hermione ne voulant pas rester en retrait, elle le rejoint rapidement. Il avait raison sur le point que, le spectacle de cette brume mélancolique qui enveloppait délicatement la forêt de ses doigts évanescents, ne se contemplait pas souvent, et d'ailleurs Malefoy semblait à l'image même de cette brume : nostalgique, réservé, mais poignant. Et cette facette de lui, enrobait la jeune fille d'une attirance pour le Serpentard qu'elle découvrait après six années de côtoiement.

« Malefoy ? » Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils finement froncés. « J'ai froid…

― Tu veux rentrer ?

― Je veux avoir chaud. » Dit-elle, ses dents s'entrechoquant désagréablement. Il la jaugea un instant du regard.

« Rentrons alors. » Mais après un dernière coup d'œil à la forêt brumeuse derrière eux, il lâcha :

« Quand la brume reviendra, un jour prochain, tu te couvriras davantage, Granger. » Et, il entoura ses épaules nues d'un bras audacieux, provocateur, qui n'eut d'effet que de secouer Hermione d'un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte, inspirant l'odeur iodée qu'il émanait, s'imprégnant de la caresse de sa peau contre la sienne, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rentrer au château.

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard ! Mais les cours ayant repris, j'ai eu du mal à tout accorder. Bref, j'espère que ça vous conviendra quand même ! Et au fait, j'ai pas encore introduit l'amorce de l'idée pour séparer James et Lily, mais la base y est.**_

_**MERCI à Langedesenfers : Pouyouuu ! Je remarque avec plaisir que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire ! Pour te répondre, Slughorn c'est le professeur de potion dans le Tome 6, mais il rappelle souvent qu'il a aussi été le professeur de Lily, donc de James, sirius, Lupin et toute la clique ! Et le Club de Slug, c'est le nom qu'il a donné à ses soirées auxquelles il n'invite que les élèves qui ont une célébrité dans leur famille, ou sont en voie d'en devenir une. Voila !! Bonne lecture et bisous !**_

_**A JadeMalfoyRogue : Oui ! Je continue, je continue ! Encore, toujours et avec plaisir ! Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre te plaise !**_

_**A Draco-Hermione : Owi ! Hermione en a de la chance d'être (selon les fics) tantôt dans les bras de Drago, tantôt dans les bras d'Harry, tantôt dans ceux de Sirius, de James, de Tom Jedusor, et de tous les plus beau apollons des livres. Y'a que Ron, que je lui piquerais pas !**_

_**A Valalyeste : Moi aussi je continue à l'aimer ce mauvais garçon !! Mais, dépourvu, il n'a plus le charme détestable de quand il est plein de haine. Bonne lecture, j'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira, bien que Drago ait déjà commencé à changer.**_

_**A Liliepotter : La voila la réponse !!! Enfin une petite partie de la réponse, car le reste se trouve dans les autres chapitres. Je te fais une petite confidence : dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis en boîte le personnage qui donnera la solution à Hermione pour séparer James et Lily, ainsi que j'ai fait dire une phrase qui fera que ce personnage aura l'idée salvatrice ! Mouahahaha je t'embrouille, hein ? Tu comprendras très vite ! (1/ quelqu'un a dit une phrase. 2/ cette phrase parvient aux oreilles d'un certain perso, et va germer dans sa tête. 3/ Il va donner la solution à Mione pour séparer les inséparables !!!) Gros bisous, bonne lecture !**_

_**A Illona : Eh bien, à moi si : mon couple préféré c'est drago /hermione ! Oui, rassures-toi il y aura une aventure avec sirius ! Pas que de la romance Drago/Hermione !!! La voila la suite, sinon !!**_

_**A Jameslilydrago : TIENS la voila ta suite !!! Tout de suite !!! Namého !**_

_**A Oliivia : YEAH elle a réussis son plan !!! C'est la meilleure des meilleures Hermione ! Pis, Drago, c'est le plus beau des plus beau, hein ! J'espère que t'aimeras autant ce chapitre ! Bisous !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

_L'étrange douceur soudaine de Malefoy me hante. Son bras sur mon épaule… L'ombre de son sourire qu'il dissimule. Un sourire tel que je n'en ai jamais vu. Le sourire d'un garçon auquel je pourrais tout donner, auquel j'aimerais me donner entièrement, sans plus aucun scrupule. Sa coopérativité me soulage, autant qu'elle me désespère. Il joue l'agneau, et moi j'aimerais m'y laisser prendre. Mais au plus vite je succomberais à ses charmes, au plus vite il retournera sa veste, je n'en doute pas. _

_Le temps glisse… Les choses se tassent… Le monde entier ne saura jamais que je suis à la croisée du bien et du mal…_

_Cependant, quelque chose me surprend malgré tout : ma capacité d'adaptation. Les semaines défilant, j'oublie peu à peu ma souffrance d'avoir été arrachée ainsi à mon époque, pour n'en conserver qu'un souvenir teinté de mélancolie ; je m'enfouis plus profondément dans ce temps que je pourrais quitter, je m'y enracine avec sérieux, m'y enrôle. Quelques temps auparavant, je désespérais de ma situation, désormais je pense qu'elle aurait pu être pire ; de plus j'ai une mission que je dois mener à bien. _

_Les jours qui filent m'apportent beaucoup en nouveauté. Une en particulier, pour le moins étrange. _

Le sort voulut que Rogues et Hermione furent binômes durant l'un des cours de Potion, elle n'était pas des plus enchantées, mais au fond, peu importait puisque elle était assez concentrée dans la leçon pour faire abstraction du désagréable personnage à ses côtés. Elle fut tellement surprise quand il lui adressa la parole, qu'elle manqua d'en faire tomber son chaudron. Il parla d'une voix au ton déplaisant, et elle sentait qu'il tente de ne pas laisser paraître l'intérêt qu'il attache à ce qui serait certainement une requête.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il se disait à propos de toi et Black. » Il s'empresse de poursuivre, la voyant ouvrir la bouche furieusement. « Mais j'ai aussi entendu une seconde version… Toi et Potter… » Lâche-t-il, méprisant.

Slughorn passant à côté de leur rangée, elle contint la rage qui bouillit en elle, tournant de manière désintéressée sa mixture devant les yeux déçus du professeur, qui ne manqua pas de s'exclamer devant celle de son binôme. Enfin, il partit renifler avec moue dégoûtée les potions des rangées d'à côté.

« Il n'y a rien entre Potter et Moi…

― Ecoute-moi ! Lily est quelqu'un d'important, et plus je connais Potter, de mon propre vécu ou par ce qu'elle m'en dit, plus je me rends compte à quel point il est nuisible. » Il marqua une courte pause, paraissant ennuyé de tant se justifier. « Sa haine ruine et son amour consume sans retenue. Il m'accable de tout le mal qu'il possède, et dépouillera celle qu'il prétend aimer de tout le bien qu'elle procure.

― Hélas pour toi, il semblerait que la belle se fasse davantage sensible au charme de ce garçon, ces derniers temps. »

Effectivement, Hermione avait pu constater que les deux Gryffondors ne s'adressait plus l'un à l'autre avec le mordant habituel, et les humeurs de James s'en ressentaient de manière des plus satisfaisantes pendant les entraînements des Maraudeurs. Le côtoyer d'une humeur autre que trollesque n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle savait également que c'était aux dépens de sa mission.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

― Je t'écoute. » Bien malgré elle, la voix vibrante de complot, de manigance qu'avait employé Rogue n'était pas sans lui éveiller un certain intérêt.

« Le polynectare. » Souffla-t-il, si bas qu'elle pensa que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Mais il continua, avisant sa mine perplexe. « Potter ne saurait vouloir une autre que Lily, c'est certain. Mais rien ne l'empêche d'aimer Evans à travers une autre. Le polynectar, c'est la clef. Je peux te fournir de cette potion autant que tu en aurais besoin, et de ce fait, tu serais la rousse. M'est avis que peu importe si il est au courant de la combine ou non ; il foncera tête baissée vers Evans, même si ce n'est pas vraiment elle.

― Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pas par bonté d'âme, j'imagine.

― Parce que pendant qu'il voudrait de plus en plus de la copie d'Evans, il s'éloignerait de la réelle qui lui résiste si fort. »

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse la plus explicite, mais Hermione renonça à l'interroger davantage. Ne lui offrait-il pas, après tout, la solution qu'elle attendait désespérément ? Une chance à saisir au vol. L'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, et même si l'idée de prendre l'apparence de Lily la révulsait, elle se surprenait à concocter déjà des plans pour faire porter ses fruits à cette opportunité. En soit, ce que Rogue avait derrière la tête lui importait peu ; elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative, et serait stupidement honnête de refuser.

« J'accepte, Rogue. Fournis-moi ce polynectar, et je ferai mon possible pour accaparer l'attention de James.

― Tout est prêt. Il ne me manque que…

― Un élément de Lily ? »

Il acquiesça. Le lendemain même, Hermione transmit furtivement quelques cheveux roux qu'elle avait récolté sur l'oreiller de la Gryffondor, à Rogue. Ils étaient à nouveau côte à côte, et parlaient tout bas du plan organisé ; quand la jeune fille releva les yeux, elle eut la vision poignante d'un regard gris fixé sur elle. Malefoy l'étudiait avec une immobilité inquiétante, presque songeur. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il la coinça dans un couloir, quelque peu menaçant. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, Granger, mais quelque chose me dit que tout ce cirque respire la manigance.

― Je n'y prends aucun plaisir ! » Se défendit-elle, tentant de s'écarter. Mais les bras du serpentard s'étaient brutalement cloués au mur, enfermant Hermione entre eux tels des barreaux de chair laiteuse. Il la regarda se tasser contre la paroi, fuyant manifestement leur promiscuité dont elle semblait frémir. « Tu as peur, Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses grands yeux ambrés rivés aux siens, le cœur battant mille émotions aussi contraires que fulgurantes. Il était bien trop près d'elle ; elle sentait la chaleur masculine qui émanait de lui, paradoxale à la fraîcheur iodée de son odeur. Si elle le craignait toujours, ce sentiment n'était plus assez puissant pour couvrir l'apaisement qu'elle ressentait à se trouver tout contre lui, un apaisement mêlé d'envie dévorante qui la tourmentait sans relâche.

« Moi, je n'ai pas peur pourtant, et tu as un pied d'avance sur moi. » Il se rapprocha davantage, son corps effleurant la jeune fille, l'expression animale. « Je n'ai pas changé mon mot de passe, Granger. » Et il partit.

_Je tremble, c'est incontrôlable. Il me pétrifie. Je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de songer à mon rêve pendant qu'il était contre moi. Sa proposition, si cruelle, si brutale… Qui me hante, qui me tente, qui me vante son antre. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour le rejoindre ce soir ? Que deviendrais-je si je ne le rejoins pas ce soir ? Il me semble que le temps me presse de le rejoindre, que le temps me battra si je n'y vais pas… Il me semble que si l'océan de ses yeux ne me fixe pas de nouveau, j'en mourrai. _

_Et me voila déjà, au terme de quelques heures couvées par l'espoir d'yeux gris, dans le couloir des préfets. « Endoloris… » _

_Je regrette déjà de prononcer le mot de passe, mais la porte s'ouvre et je ne peux plus même reculer. « Te voila Granger. Je ne t'attendais pas avant la prochaine brume. » _

_Sa voix m'enveloppe doucement, j'entre, désemparée. Il se lève du lit, souple, à l'image d'un fauve, et pose son regard sur moi, inquisiteur. « Tu viens te faire sauter ?_

― _Exactement ! » Et je le repousse violemment, alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Je me demande si je le hais plus que je ne le désire. Je ne sais pas. _

_Il me lance, mordant : « Alors que viens-tu faire ici ?_

― _Je viens te donner un peu de ce que tu n'as jamais eu. » J'improvise terriblement. Humiliée, j'hésite à ficher le camps, mais je me dis finalement que quelque chose me retient ici, avec lui. Si je m'en vais maintenant, un lien inflexible m'attirera à nouveau dans cet antre glacial et pourpre dont je peine à m'extraire. _

Moqueur, il s'assit nonchalamment sur son lit, et éclata d'un rire bref rire sec. « Je viens te donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! Ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! » La singea-t-il, grimaçant, déformant sa voix à laquelle il donna des intonations suraiguës dans lesquelles on pouvait reconnaître une vague parodie de la jeune fille. « Mais rassures-toi, des filles comme toi, j'en ai déjà sauté plus qu'à mon tour, j'en sauterai encore et des mieux d'ailleurs. » Et il rit, provoquant, esquissa même, de la main, un petit geste désinvolte, comme pour sous-entendre : « peu importe, je m'en contenterai… ! »

S'il s'agissait d'une goutte d'eau, elle fit déborder le vase ; Hermione, perdant tout sang-froid, fondit sur le jeune homme, son corps frêle lancé toute griffes au dehors telle une harpie, et lui décocha un coup de poing, qui s'il n'était pas extrêmement violent, n'en était pas moins douloureux à cause de ses phalanges pointues aux petits os solides.

Malefoy, qui s'était relevé du lit pour l'occasion, chancela sous le heurt, surpris ; puis, cherchant à esquiver une hypothétique seconde droite, il recula de manière qui aurait été imperceptible s'il n'avait pas trébuché sur un pan du tapis retourné. Horrifiée elle le vit basculer en arrière, et sa tête cogner contre le coin de la table de chevet. _Bam ! _ le bruit résonna intolérablement à ses oreilles, écho répétitif. _Bam !_ Malefoy ne bougeait plus. Elle s'élança vers lui, toute colère passée, et se pencha sur ses yeux clos et le blond de sa chevelure qui se peignait de pourpre.

« Episkey ! Episkey ! EPISKEY » s'entêta-t-elle avec l'opiniâtreté invincible qui la caractérisait, mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne se souvenait pas de la formule, entendue une seule fois. Alors, cédant presque à la panique, elle s'empara d'un bout de drap qui pendait hors du lit, et épongea le sang qui coulait, tandis que le Serpentard gémissait doucement.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Malefoy.

― Non… Non ! Non… » Parvint-il à souffler, rouvrant les yeux comme étonné de sa position. Il bougea faiblement, et Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir, puis poser la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux, qui lui, semblait comme à l'éveil d'une longue convalescence. Le sang coagulait, et laissait apparaître une bosse toute ronde, peu grave mais manifestement très douloureuse. Le jeune homme se redressa, sonné, puis se laissa glisser contre la Gryffondor qui elle, l'entoura tendrement de ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… » S'excusa-t-elle, profondément mortifiée par sa violence. Mais quelque chose, aux tréfonds d'elle-même, se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements, et en particulier de la main de Malefoy qui tenait la sienne fermement, ainsi que son autre bras s'était enroulé autour de la taille svelte d'Hermione. « Granger… » Croassa-t-il, incertain, avant de prendre une inspiration saccadée.

Elle se dégagea doucement, et se lança à la recherche d'un tissu, qu'elle imbiba d'eau et revint auprès du garçon. Il remua lorsqu'elle le lui passa sur la tête, afin d'en nettoyer le sang qui coagulait à présent, puis avisant Malefoy qui la regardait, elle sourit doucement. « Si tu m'emmènes à l'infirmerie, tu le regretteras, Granger.

― Tu crois vraiment être dans l'état de me menacer ? » S'exclama-t-elle en riant, non sans une touche de remord. Mais, tout mordant envolé, il lui répondit sur le même ton : « Alors profites bien de ce moment où je suis bien moins serpent qu'agneau… » Sa voix se brisa dans un souffle. D'un accord silencieux, elle le soutint sans fléchir tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se redresser et esquissait quelques pas hasardeux pour se hisser sur le lit. Toutefois, il ne retint le bras qu'Hermione avait passé autour de ses hanches, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se laissa aller contre lui avec un délice contenu, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, nichant sa tête au creux de l'épaule qu'il lui offrait, aux effluves frais et marins. Rarement, elle avait été si proche d'un garçon. Et certainement pas de lui ; elle craignait qu'il ne retrouvât à tout moment son rempart de méchanceté. Les instants défilaient trop rapidement alors qu'elle était tout contre lui, inspirant de tout son être chaque seconde qu'il lui offrait. Son cœur battait une folle chamade tel une envolée de papillons, et dans ses tempes résonnait le décompte du temps.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Granger. Je t'insulte, et toi tu prends soin de moi. » Remarqua-t-il, songeur.

« Je ne fais que réparer les conséquences de mes bêtises. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. » Après un moment de réflexion, elle ajouta timidement : « Et puis, je t'avais bien dit que je venais te donner un peu de ce que tu n'as jamais eu.

― Et je maintiens que j'ai déjà eu une fille dans mon lit.

― Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Si tu as quelques idées derrière la tête, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Pesta-elle en amorçant un geste furieux pour se dégager, mais la main du jeune homme resserra son emprise sur la sienne. Il déclara dans un sourire de dérision : « Je serai bien incapable de quoi que ce soit, rassures-toi Granger. Même de me défendre, s'il te prenait l'envie de me violer ! » Après un haussement de sourcils indigné, elle prit le parti d'en rire avec lui, renchérissant même : « En trois mots, tu es à ma merci ! »

Au terme de quelques minutes, il souligna à nouveau, sérieux : « C'est vraiment incroyable. Je suis celui qui te met des bâtons dans les roues, ton ennemi juré, ton persécuteur de toujours, j'aurais laissé mourir la personne qui m'inflige cela, et toi, tu te montres plus douce qu'une amante avec moi.

― Chut, Malefoy, contentes-toi de vivre. »

Il acquiesça faiblement, avant de sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil de plomb. Elle veilla longuement, écoutant leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles réguliers. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'éveillerait vivant, elle se dégagea avec regret de son étreinte possessive, et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, chamboulée par l'émotion.

* * *

**_Désolée du temps que la rédaction a prit, la rentrée est lourde… ! Pis quand j'ai fini les cours, j'ai pas toujours l'envie ardente de me caller sur mon pc et d'écrire… Désolée ! Mais la suite arrive jeudi prochain. Un chapitre par semaine, ça vous va, nan ?_**

**_Un grand merci à _EtoiledesNeiges : Oui, oui mon style est sacrément ampoulé, et les dialogues sont pas naturels… J'espère pouvoir corriger ça au fur et à mesure, mais c'est pas gagné ! Moi non plus j'aime pas les fics sur les maraudeurs, mais inclure Malefoy m'a conquise et j'ai une idée de fin très précise, donc le retour dans le temps était obligé ! Bonne lecture !**

**A Oliivia : Oh oui ! Sirius est un personnage vachement attirant ! Hihi mais pas autant que Malefoy, je regrette ! M'enfin, pas de jaloux, Hermione aura les deux !!!**

**A JadeMalefoyRogue : Au fait, une petite question : pourquoi ce pseudo ? Jade, ton prénom ? Malefoy et Rogues, tes préférés ?!! Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe !**

**A blondeu : Mais non, y'a pas de cruche ici ! Sinon j'en tiendrais une couche, t'inquiète pas !!! Ravie que ça te plaise !**

**A DragoHermione : Alors là, je crois que si tu croises Hermione, tu la lapides sur place et sans vergogne !!! Qu'est ce qu'elle en a de la chance celle là ! Viens on la choppe, et on la fracasse hihi !**

**A lilipotter : Ah… Pour tout t'avouer, le manque de combativité de Malefoy est une façade, oui, mais toute façade s'émiette, non ? Tu verras bien, et j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**A LangedesEnfers : Ah ça non, c'est pas facile de faire cours+fic, d'ailleurs je m'en sors pas tip-top… Life quoi ! Puis bin là, Drago a plus que montré son côté petit agneau hein ! Mais c'est qu'il est chou comme ça !!! Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Toussaint était arrivé si vite qu'Hermione fut surprise au calcul des jours déjà avalés par cette époque. Elle se rendait compte que, le bouleversement des premiers jours passés, elle avait ici aussi ses petits ennuis d'ordre quotidiens qui lui permettaient d'oublier son chamboulement de changement d'époque.

Irrémédiablement, la Toussaint signifiait le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'était éveillée très tôt, encore toute euphorique de sa soirée avec Malefoy, et déjà bien trop mélancolique que celle-ci n'ait pas duré quelques siècles de plus. Les matinées devenaient cruellement froides, désormais, aussi elle hésita à se rendre auprès du lac, mais avisant le groupe de première année qui s'agitait et piaillaient à qui mieux mieux dans la Salle commune, elle se dit qu'après tout, l'air vivifiant et silencieux de l'extérieur ne lui serait pas si désagréable.

Sirius semblait l'attendre, assis sur la rive face à l'eau, exposé au vent frais qui faisait s'agiter les mèches de geais du garçon. Il eut comme un sourire de ravissement, lorsqu'elle s'installa à ses côtés. Au fil d'une conversation quelque peu laconique, il finit par lui proposer d'accompagner les Maraudeurs ce jour-là, à Pré-au-Lard, ce qu'elle accepta sans grand enthousiasme.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'exhibait aussi ouvertement avec les quatre Gryffondors, et force lui était de reconnaître que leur compagnie n'en était que plus agréable de plein jour. Si Sirius continuait à chercher un comportement ambigu avec elle, James, après une rapide mise au point quant aux prétendues préférences d'Hermione pour lui, avait adopté une attitude de confident avec elle. Plus précisément, il lui confiait ses passions dévorantes pour Lily, qu'elle écoutait, lui faisant grâce de commentaire.

Le fait qu'elle pensât tant à Malefoy, cet après-midi là, lui gâcha quelque peu l'allégresse communicative des Maraudeurs. Etant partis fort peu couverts, ils s'étaient réfugiés sitôt atteint, aux Trois Balais.

James, qui semblait impatient de parler, se pencha au dessus de la table, et s'exclama d'une voix qu'il voulait auto dérisoire : « Ce matin, je me suis jeté à l'eau.

― Celle du lac ? J'y étais avec Hermione, et on t'as pas vu. » Réagit Sirius en premier, moqueur.

« Il parle de Lily. » Commenta Lupin, sagement. Et James d'acquiescer, non sans un regard exaspéré à l'adresse de Sirius.

« Si tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas exactement la première fois que tu jettes à l'eau. J'en compte une bonne centaine de fois.

― Et elle t'as encore dit non ? » Glapit Peter, s'attirant un soupir agacé de l'intéressé, qui finalement se tourna vers Hermione, haussant les épaules. « Toi, au moins tu m'écouteras sans faire de remarques absurdes.

― Et attends, Cornedrue, je veux savoir moi. Elle a dit oui, cette fois ?

― Elle n'a pas dit non.

― C'est déjà un grand pas vers la victoire, ça ! » Nota la jeune fille, dissimulant son amertume. Toutefois, il ajouta, sans parvenir cette fois à effacer toute trace de dépit de sa voix : « Mais elle m'a repoussé violemment, en me traitant d'ignoble prétentieux trop égocentrique pour…

― Pour se soucier de ce que les autres ressentent ? » Proposa Lupin, d'un demi sourire bienveillant.

« Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui.

― Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

― J'ai essayé de l'embrasser. » Confia James, en se passant la main dans les cheveux sans qu'Hermione ne sache si c'était par embarras ou pour se rassurer de leur apparence. Quelques minutes de silence leur permit à tous d'imaginer la scène, ou bien de pousser un « ouf » de soulagement, très intérieur, dans le cas d'Hermione. Sirius finit par lâcher, avec mépris : « Avec l'expérience que tu as en la matière, je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle n'ait pas spécialement envie d'embrasser un débutant.

― C'est quand même très irrespectueux envers elle de la harceler ainsi. » Dit Lupin, et Peter renchérit aussitôt, de sa voix glapissante qui semblait constamment attendre un signe d'approbation : « Et encore plus d'essayer de l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis.

― Ca, Queudver, tu nous en reparleras quand tu t'intéresseras un peu aux filles.

― Mais ce sont elles qui ne font pas attention à moi ! » se défendit, l'expression plaintive. Puis il ajouta, l'air encore plus désolé : « Et… Je n'oserais jamais en aborder une.

― Celle qui t'aimera viendra d'elle-même. » L'assura tranquillement Lupin, ce à quoi Hermione objecta, prenant part à la conversation : « Ce n'est pas dit que lui, veuille de la demoiselle. »

Ils ricanèrent, Sirius en profitant pour lâcher : « Il a tout intérêt à ne pas trop faire le difficile. » mais aucun ne semblait avoir une réelle expérience au-delà de quelques baisers. Encore de petits garçons dans ce terrain de jeu, songea Hermione, notant que cette époque n'était pas plus délurée que dix-neuf ans plus tard, sans doute même moins. Elle jugea attendrissant, leur douce folie innocente, pareille à celle de chiots encore innocents et déjà tentés par ce fruit tabou, autant qu'intimidés.

Mais elle, derrière son casque de cheveux bruns, se savait tout aussi novice dans cet art bien à part. Oui, elle y pensait. Non, elle n'osait pas y réfléchir posément. Avec qui, quand, où, comment ? Malefoy… Malefoy ? Hausser intérieurement les épaules à l'évocation de cette idée, serait se voiler la face : bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de Malefoy.

Et plongée dans ses pensées, elle sentit avec effroi le bras de Sirius effleurer son dos, telle une réaction à la conversation. Régit par une impulsion qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, Hermione se redressa d'un bond, à l'image d'un fauve tétanisé. « Je sors prendre l'air un moment, je vous retrouve ici. » Et elle se précipita vers la sortie, étouffant dans l'air pesant d'une salle bondée.

_Le frisson que me procure le vent cinglant de l'extérieur me fait presque du bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait partir ainsi. Sûrement de penser aussi fort à Malefoy et de sentir le contact de Sirius… Sirius : je l'apprécie, mais il ne m'attire pas avec ses yeux sombres. Et James… Je me suis lancée dans cette entreprise sans considération pour l'imprévu. Je n'ai nulle envie de lui offrir mon corps, même s'il s'agit de celui de Lily. _

_Je m'assois contre un rocher, non loin de la cabane hurlante. Je commence à grelotter. Malefoy s'installe à côté de moi, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est pâle, plus que d'habitude. Je lui demande comment il se porte, il me jette un regard surpris, à la limite de l'indignation. Puis, il semble s'affaisser moralement, et me parle. Le temps même semble se liquéfier au fil de ses mots, ses mots désespérés, impuissants contre la voie dans laquelle on l'a poussé. Il me fait des confidences sur sa vie, désemparé et seul. J'ai envie de lui dire que tout va bien, mais je me sens stupide. A quoi bon s'escrimer à assurer que la vie est belle, lorsque c'est l'inverse ? Pourquoi croire en le Bon, quand on voit le Mal ? Pourquoi me voiler la face… J'ignore pourquoi il me parle soudainement de ces choses qui l'accablent davantage que je ne l'aurais cru. _

Un long silence s'étendit sur quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy, murmure, comme pour ne pas l'entendre lui-même : « J'avais envie de te voir aujourd'hui, Granger. J'avais envie d'être avec toi.

― C'est inquiétant, ça, n'est ce pas ! »

Il approuva, entre le soupir et le rire, avant de demander, avec une intensité étrange : « Tu as peur, Granger ?

― Encore plus qu'auparavant. Ton manque de méchanceté est effrayant.

― Je peux toujours rendosser mon masque de Serpentard par excellence.

― Essaie voir, je ne te le permettrai pas ! » Se moqua-t-elle sans un soupçon de malveillance.

Ils se turent, laissant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, et les sourires se figer puis s'évanouir sur leur visage. Une chaleur bondissante monta dans le ventre d'Hermione, lui diffusant d'agréables ondes de bien-être, tandis que l'océan gris des yeux de Malefoy perdait de son ironie peu à peu. D'un accord silencieux, ils se rapprochèrent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, les boucles brunes se mêlant aux mèches blondes, leurs odeurs se confondant ; la jeune fille se perdait contre le garçon, savourant chaque seconde comme si elle était la dernière.

« J'espérais que le temps serait brumeux, aujourd'hui. » Lança-t-il avec un regard pour l'horizon parfaitement dégagé qui leur faisait face. Il poursuivit, le regard toujours perdu au loin, comme rêveur : « Ce jour là, quand la brume sera tombée et nous enveloppera, nous éloignera du monde comme si rien autour n'existait, ce jour là, je te dirais…

― Tu me diras quoi ?

― Je te le dirai, c'est tout. » Et touchant la joue d'Hermione avec douceur, il se leva et s'éloigna, la laissant seule avec ses pensées pour lui.

Elle ne rejoint pas les Maraudeurs, n'en n'ayant pas le cœur. A l'inverse, elle rentra au château à pas lents, obnubilé par cet étrange garçon, à la fois odieux et fragile, qui lui retournait tant les pensées.

Chaque soir, elle brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mais n'osait pas. Par peur qu'une mauvaise parole de la part de Malefoy gâche toutes les belles choses qu'elle se tissait de lui. Cependant, à quelque chose, malheur fut bon, puisque Lily revint vers elle, bien moins penaude qu'Hermione l'aurait espéré, mais retrouver sa présence lui démontra à quel point son amie lui avait manqué. Et à quel point elle se l'était caché.

Elles ne s'excusèrent pas de manière explicite, mais Lily lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'accordait aucunement foi aux rumeurs concernant Hermione et Sirius, et les démentit avec véhémence, tandis qu'Hermione redoubla d'effort pour se rendre sympathique aux yeux de Jéromine Habbot, l'amie de Lily. La jeune fille, sous des abords introvertis et impassibles, finit par répondre aux marques de gentillesse de manière timide. C'était une fille au visage resté candide par ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient s'étonner de tout, du bon comme du mauvais, et de ses joues encore rondes et roses. Mais rien ne les rapprocha davantage qu'une longue conversation faîte d'aveux et de confidences qui scella entre elles le lien de l'amitié embryonnaire.

Ce fut Hermione qui entama le sujet, penchée sur un devoir de métamorphose en compagnie des deux gryffondors ; elle sentait son cœur alourdi par les questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser à propos de Malefoy. Parler de lui la soulagea d'une part, mais aussi raviva cet espoir fou qui patientait en elle, comme si les mots prononcés donnaient vie à ces moments qu'elle considérait déjà dans le domaine du rêve.

La conversation dériva peu à peu, les filles se laissant emporter par leurs paroles, leurs révélations. « Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne. » Avoua Hermione, et poursuivit : « J'ai déjà embrassé un garçon, en quatrième année, puis j'ai vécu un amour platonique. Rien de très exaltant…

― Ne t'en fais pas, ma vie amoureuse n'est pas passionnante non plus. Je suis sortie avec un Serdaigle l'an dernier, très peu de temps, et maintenant il y a quelque chose de tumultueux entre Potter et moi. » Lui apprit Lily.

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

― J'attends qu'il se soit quelque peu calmé avant d'envisager quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Mais je sais déjà qu'il sera le premier à qui je m'offrirai… » Susurra-t-elle, rêveuse, les yeux mi-clos. Et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise de penser, machiavélique, qu'il était grand temps qu'elle tente de détourner James grâce au Polynectar.

« Moi ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faudra que ma première fois soit magnifique. » Jéromine souriait, son regard enfantin ne reflétant que l'espoir et le rêve d'une nuit idéalisée. « J'ai tellement peur, peur des hommes, peur de leur appétit sexuel. »

Hermione, régie par ces impulsions qui la prenaient parfois, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à contenir parce qu'elles étaient instinctives, posa sa main sur le bras de Jéromine, envahie par un sentiment semblable à l'amour maternel.

_Les jours passent, peu à peu. Je me sens si seule avec mes pensées, mes envies inabouties. Pour ne pas dire inespérées. C'est Halloween, tout à fait mon humeur. Lily et Jéromine m'emmènent de force à la soirée de Slughorn. Elles se sentent certainement coupable à l'idée de s'amuser si elles me savent dans la salle commune, le nez dans un bouquin. Je me laisse faire, je m'ennuie. Je me dis que j'aurais été mieux avec les maraudeurs, dans la salle sur demande, je m'assois sur un canapé désert, réfléchissant déjà à les rejoindre. Soudain, son odeur, le iodé qui le caractérise, sa chaleur tout près de moi. Malefoy est là, à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe sans considération pour mon pessimisme qui me dicte qu'il a retrouvé son masque hautain. Mais au contraire, Malefoy m'agrippe la main sans douceur, mais sans violence. Il semble confus. _

_« Je dois te dire quelque chose Granger. La semaine dernière, à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai vu Tu-Sais-Qui dans la cabane Hurlante. Un Tu-Sais-Qui rajeuni de vingt-ans, mais un Tu-Sais-Qui intransigeant. » _

_Je tremble maintenant. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut me dire. Il le voit, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules ; j'apprécie le contact, malgré tout. Il se penche vers moi, et souffle : « Il a tout lu en moi… Tout. Rien n'a pu lui être caché. Rien. _

― _C'est tout à ton avantage, maintenant. » Je commente, résignée sombrement. Si le Lord sait que je mets des bâtons dans les roues de Malefoy, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mais le jeune homme resserre son étreinte, comme protecteur, et j'en frémis : « Tu sais, cette histoire de retourneur de temps, c'est une affaire entre toi et moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne… Je t'avoue, Granger, que maintenant je crains pour ta vie._

― _Crois-moi, je suis dans le même état d'âme. » Je lui fais remarquer avec mordant. Mais étrangement, il semble réellement préoccupé. « Fais attention à toi. N'hésite pas à venir dans ma chambre. »_

_Avec un espère de rire amer il ajoute : « Et si je n'y suis pas, je serais certainement à la Cabane Hurlante en train de dissuader en vain le Seigneur des Ténèbre de s'occuper de toi ! »_

* * *

**_Ca arrive un peu tard, je sais, mais j'ai respecté la date !!! Je me dis que pour ce chapitre, j'ai un peu brodé, mais il est plein de détails capitaux ! La dernière phrase de Malefoy en particulier ! J'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse, moi la tête pleine d'histoire d'amour éperdue que j'étale peu à peu dans cette fic… Allez, zou, OdOdO !!! Prochain chapitre mardiiiii ouiiiiiiiiii !!! Je vais y arriver !!!_ **

**Puis, merci à Oliviia : Bah moi, je trouve pas que Rogue soit spécialement beau. Méchant, oui mais pas beau ! Et il ne touchera pas à Hermione NAAAAN !!! Son plan c'est justement l'arranger avec James ! Ca va pas partir en « niknik général » hein … Pour rester polie, et ne pas employer le terme technique ! **

**A Liliepotter : Bien sûr que mon Malefoy est un sale agneau ! Mais un tout loup, tout serpent et tout agneau apprend tôt ou tard ce qu'est l'amouuuuuuur ! Sauf Malefoy ! Tu vas voir comme il va se faire retourner le cerveau ! Et comme il va retourner celui d'hermione ! Bizz-bizz !!! **

**A Chtite rêveuse : Une semaine est passée !!! Youpla ! T'as vu, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire plus vite ! Sans bâcler bien sûr ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous !**

**A goodbooks'sky : Elle a même plus qu'une conscience ! (Non elle n'en a pas deux pour autant !!!) Elle a l'amour !!! Et le charme ! Et surtout… La douceur. Bon d'accord, cette Hermione n'est pas très ressemblante de la Hermione de JK Rowling… Mais je l'aime bien comme ça. **

**A Blondeu : Mais ouiiiii c'est trop meugnon ! Il est de plus en plus chou, c'est moi qui te le dit !!! Bisous ! **

**A caro : La voila cette suite, et pour l'originalité j'aimerais faire plus attractif ! Mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord ! Bisous !**

**A Calim : Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir que en la relisant, j'ai presque honte d'avoir posté la suite aussi tard… C'est pas gentil de me faire culpabiliser comme ça ! Mais tes compliments me sont allé droit au cœur, et je me sens ridicule avec ce chapitre un peu fade…Pardon, pardon, pardon, si il te déçoit… Gros bisous, j'espère avoir une nouvelle review de toi !**

**A Langedesenfers : Alors, toi, j'espère que ma fic te plait toujours après ce chapitre fade… Oui, Malefoy est un agneau, et non, on ne saura pas encore entre James et Mione ce qui va découler… Désolée hihihi… Cela dit, c'était quand même chou le comportement de drago ? Bisous !**

**A Drago-Hermione : Oulalalah, tu fais censurer ma fic et je bazarde Hermione avec sirius, Drago, harry et James pour une formidable aventure amoureuse !!! Et toi t'en auras aucuuuuuuuun !!! Namého ! J'spère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant ques les autres ! Bisous fidèle revieweuse ! **


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Hermione s'abstint de rejoindre Malefoy dans sa chambre, les soirs suivants. Ce n'était pâs le désir qui lui manquait, toutefois, selon son raisonnement, cela serait revenu à se cacher la tête dans les bras de l'allié de son ennemi. Rester passive, fermer les yeux et croire que tout irait mieux. Elle s'y refusait farouchement.

Au contraire, elle décréta intérieurement qu'il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne ses cours personnels de magie noire, abandonnés depuis sa dispute avec Lily, mais sujet qu'elles n'avaient pas abordé à leur réconciliation. Peut-être la présence enfantine de Jéromine les en retenait ? Néanmoins, Hermione se garda bien d'en reparler, et préféra proposer aux Maraudeurs.

« Nous y avons déjà réfléchis. » Réagit Sirius le premier, tandis que ses compagnons opinaient du chef. « Mais nous avons jugé que ça se rapprochait trop d'une corruption malgré nous.

― Au contraire ! Connaître les armes de l'ennemi est indéniablement un plus, dans l'optique de l'affronter un jour. » Bondit la jeune fille. Mais apparemment pas encore convaincu, ils attendaient la suite.

« D'ailleurs, remarquez que vous agissez ainsi avec vos entraînements de DCFM. Cette comparaison peut paraître démesurée, mais le principe est le même : approfondir des notions par ses propres moyens. » Les autres dodelinaient de la tête mollement.

« J'ai quelques ouvrages intéressants… » Guère plus de réaction.

« J'ajoute que ce sont des pratiques rigoureusement interdites au sein de Poudlard. Ca doit être excitant de braver le règlement à ce point ! Et nous serons enfin à un pied d'égalité avec les Serpentards…

― Dans le fond, c'est vrai que là, si on agit pas à l'encontre du règlement de Poudlard, on agit plus ! » Commenta Sirius.

« Et les Serpentards ne nous surpasseront plus, avec leurs sortilèges qu'on ne connaît pas. » Ajouta James, avec intérêt.

Ainsi, Hermione déposa tous ses livres de magie noire dans la salle sur demande, et ils prirent l'habitude de s'y retrouver désormais davantage qu'au temps où ils se contentaient de leur entraînement. Les première fois furent hasardeuses ; si Hermione et Lily ne s'attardaient que sur la théorie, les Maraudeurs brûlaient de pratiquer les sorts, mais n'osaient que trop peu les lancer au petit bonheur la chance.

Ils durent cependant se passer de James les premières semaines, le match de Quidditch étant prévu pour le samedi, le jeune homme assistait en priorité à ses entraînements. Hermione apprit d'ailleurs que l'attrapeur de Serpentard contre qui il jouerait n'était autre que Malefoy. Malefoy qui lui manquait, qui lui souriait lorsqu'ils se croisaient, dont la main effleurait parfois celle de la jeune fille durant l'entrée en classe, dans la cohue, dont le parfum semblait flotter dans l'air, cruel et enivrant, comme un appel à la tentation. Elle avait du se retenir, les premiers soirs, de ne pas s rendre dans sa chambre, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours glissaient, elle perdait de cette assurance qu'il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Pourtant, le jour du Match, qu'elle suivit consciencieusement aux côtés de Lily et de Jéromine, elle assista à la chute voltigeuse du jeune homme, un cognard l'ayant heurté violemment. Gryffondor venait de gagner, l'ensemble des élèves de la maison s'était redressé sur les tribunes, hurlant leur triomphe, acclamant les joueurs, agitant des drapeaux rouges et or, cependant Hermione fouillait du regard le stade, inquiète.

« Tu es déçue ? » Lui demanda Lily, rose de ravissement, remarquant le trouble de son amie.

« C'est Malefoy, il est tombé, et… » Elle pesta grossièrement contre le tumulte régnant sur le terrain, mais Lily la poussa fermement :

« Va le voir, si ça peut te rassurer, n'hésite pas ! »

Et Hermione courut, traversa la mêlée, se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux Serpentards regroupés autours de Malefoy. Elle l'entendit déclarer, avant de le voir :

« Non, non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

― Lucius, voyons ! » La voix de Slughorn, mielleuse, ne semblait pas convaincue de ce qu'elle enjoignait. Mais alors que le jeune homme, pâle, croisa le regard d'Hermione, il sembla se raffermir et annonça sèchement :

« Granger va me reconduire à ma chambre, et ce sera tout. »

Il s'avança vers elle, la démarche moins souple qu'habituellement, et s'appuya sur elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules ; tout deux s'éloignèrent à petits pas, les pans de l'écharpe verte s'entremêlant à ceux de l'écharpe rouge et or, tandis que derrière, des Serpentards s'exclamaient, presque meurtris dans l'amour-propre de leur maison :

« Mais ?! C'est une Gryffondor, Malefoy ! »

_Nous n'avons pas encore échangé de mot. Je me contente d'être bien, tout contre lui. J'ai l'impression de le retrouver après de longs mois d'absence, mais de manière paradoxale, il me semble que nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous voir. Et pourtant, je découvre des sensations nouvelles à chacun de nos échanges. _

_A la porte de sa chambre, il se détache de moi, comme à regret. Quel effet de vide soudain, d'amputation. Je ne suis plus entière. _

_« Granger, aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de douceur et de compagnie. » _

_Cette affirmation tient plutôt de la question implicite, qui me propose de lui offrir ce qu'il demande. J'ai comme l'envie de chanter devant tout Poudlard que ma compagnie sera la plus douce possible. Au lieu de cela, pour toute réponse je glisse ma main apaisante dans la sienne, et prononce « endoloris », le mot de passe. _

_Etonnement galant, il me laisse passer, un sourire qui n'a plus rien de moqueur, aux lèvres. Sa main me caresse le dos, remontant vers ma nuque, m'octroyant un délicieux frisson de plaisir, puis elle redescend sur ma taille, et m'entraîne avec lui sur son lit défait. Ses deux bras m'enlacent possessivement, et me blottissent contre lui ; il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux qui retombent en panache le long du mien, me chatouillent l'épaule et s'étalent sur l'oreiller. J'enfoui ma figure au creux de son épaule, savourant la douceur presque enfantine de sa peau laiteuse, de son odeur qui ne cesse de me hanter, une odeur aussi fraîche qu'elle m'est symbole de passion brûlante. Et malgré l'inconfort de notre position, des jambes mêlées dans la dureté osseuse, de sa respiration difficile à cause de mon poids pesant sur son torse, et de mes cheveux formant une bulle opaque dans laquelle l'air est ardent d'avoir été trop respiré, malgré cela, il me semble qu'aucun instant de mon existence n'a été aussi heureux. _

_« Je n'en peux plus, tu me manquais trop… » Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, et sa respiration chaude me soulève les reins devenus embrasés, violemment. Sous la caresse tendre de mes doigts encore innocents, il se calme, s'apaise et s'endort petit à petit._

Elle se dégagea à regret de son étreinte molle, il bougea lascivement, s'étira, ouvrit les yeux et braqua son regard sur elle, indigné.

« N'y penses pas, Granger, tu restes avec moi cet après-midi.

― J'ai un long devoir à faire… » Sa réplique, pleine de sérieux, le fit sourire. Il remarqua, un sourcil levé, lui conférant une expression taquine :

« Ta détermination à demeurer la meilleure élève, quelle que soit l'époque et les enjeux de la situation, parviendra toujours à me surprendre, même lorsque je pense ne plus pouvoir m'étonner de rien !

― C'est la seule chose ordinaire et rassurante qu'il me reste à cette époque, les cours. » Puis elle ajouta, sa tête s'affaissant imperceptiblement :

« De plus, je suis condamnée à rester en ce temps, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, dans l'hypothèse où je survivrai à ma Septième année, si je veux mener une vie après Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

― Si, en quelques sortes, tant que tu détiendras mon retourneur de temps. » Aucune rancœur, aucune amertume ne perçait dans sa voix. Seul le ton de la plaisanterie espiègle, la plaisanterie qui dit la vérité, mais laquelle n'a que peu d'importance, celle qu'on tourne en dérision sans arrière pensée.

Mais la jeune fille fut réellement stupéfaite qu'il parle du retourneur de temps ; il était tellement évident, pour elle, qu'elle le lui rendrait tôt ou tard ! Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il puisse croire sérieusement qu'elle comptait l'en priver. Néanmoins, elle s'amusa :

« Je pourrais très bien te faire vivre à cette époque, si je refuse de te le rendre…

― J'y resterai volontiers, mais… C'est impossible. C'est un simple retourneur de temps, à durée limitée. Je ne suis pas implanté dans l'époque en tant qu'individu, je ne suis que touriste. En juillet, le retourneur de temps sera consumé.

― Et que se passerait-il si tu dépassais cette date limite ? » Questionna Hermione, sentant des espoirs s'évanouir avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'audace d'y songer.

« Je disparaîtrai. C'est tout… Je n'existerai plus pour le commun des mortels. D'une seconde à l'autre, POP ! Plus de Malefoy. Ni dans le passé, ni dans le présent, ni dans le futur !

― Alors que moi je suis réellement implantée dans l'époque ?

― Oui. Comme un arbre qu'on déracine pour replanter ailleurs, maintenant tu y es fermement. Alors que moi, c'est comme si on avait cueilli une feuille sur l'arbre : elle vivote quelques heures puis fane, puis meurt. Mais l'arbre vit toujours à côté. »

Découragée, elle poussa un long soupir déçu, que le jeune homme ne manqua de remarquer, d'un ton dramatiquement caricatural :

« C'est ainsi, Baby, rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous deux… Mais séchez vos larmes, voyons, nous pouvons toujours nous contenter de l'activité conjugale. »

Et lui arracha un sourire amusé, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui, feignant la fureur, pour le marteler à l'aide de l'oreiller. A demi assommé et riant à gorge déployé, il finit par prendre le dessus, littéralement, puisque se callant à califourchon sur le corps chétif d'Hermione, lui clouant les poignets sur le traversin, parmi ses cheveux étalés en auréole autour de sa tête. Elle gesticulait encore, de plus en plus faiblement, les joues rouges d'avoir tant ris, et les yeux pétillants, puis s'immobilisa, sous le regard devenu d'un sérieux intense, de Malefoy.

« Tu as peur, Granger ?

― Non. » Elle le brava de ses yeux ambrés, empli d'espoir, mais ne fit face qu'à une expression de gravité déconcertante. Il se pencha vers elle, lentement, et bientôt, leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Nulle malveillance sur le sien, nulle cruauté vicieuse, ou perverse, seulement une austérité un brin inquiétante. Leurs bouches se touchaient quasiment, leurs souffles encore haletants se joignaient, il répéta :

« Alors, tu as peur, Granger ?

― Non… » En réalité, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas de la peur.

« C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé t'aider à vaincre cette peur. » Et il se redressa quelque peu, lui adressant un sourire d'une insolence involontaire, mais également taquin. Elle relâcha alors sa respiration, à la fois indignée et attendrie devant les facéties provoquantes du jeune homme, facéties qu'elle devinait non sans une pointe de sincérité.

Et une nouvelle fois, sous les doigts enchanteurs et apaisants d'Hermione, il succomba au sommeil, celui-ci profond, et à contrecoeur elle se sauva sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Epanouie comme elle l'était, elle se laissa bercer par l'ambiance festive qui y régnait, en l'honneur des joueurs de Quidditch. Lily, la voyant revenir les joues roses, et les cheveux en bataille, lui fit un sourire de connivence, qu'Hermione feignit d'ignorer. Elle feignit aussi d'ignorer son comportement familier à l'égard de James, qui au fond la mortifia ; Malefoy avait beau lui faire perdre le sens des priorités, elle n'était pas moins résolue à accomplir sa mission. Cependant, elle ne pouvait aborder le garçon, tel un cheveu sur la soupe, et lui étaler sa proposition de but en blanc ; elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre qu'ils se mettent en couple pour réagir. Un autre soir, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'insouciance. Ce soir, Malefoy occupait bien trop ses pensées pour qu'elle se souciât d'autre chose.

On parla du bal de Noël, prévu et déjà sujet d'actualité. On s'y préparait, on se demandait qui inviter, on tentait de savoir si l'avis de la personne désirée serait favorable, on discutait des tenues.

Et Sirius ne tarda pas à fondre sur Hermione, lui proposant sans ambages d'être sa cavalière, avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Elle accusa le coup, inspira, expira et finalement répondit, incertaine :

« C'est un peu tôt pour prévoir…

― Au contraire, c'est la période idéale : tout le monde est encore libre !

― Laisses-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, Sirius. Pour moi, c'est trop tôt. »

Mais ce n'était pas d'y réfléchir dont elle avait besoin. Elle désirait simplement que le conseil de Sirius lui réussisse, lorsqu'elle ferait sa proposition à Malefoy. Puis, s'il refusait, le Gryffondor serait heureux de jouer le rôle du cavalier gentleman.

* * *

_**Allez, zou ! Tout est beau, tout est rose, Malefoy et Hermione font copain-copine, c'est chouuuu ! Et ça va pas s'arrêter au prochain chapitre, que j'envoie jeudi soir, certainement assez tard (vers minuit et des oignons ) sinon, il sera en ligne dès samedi. **_

_**Et maintenant dîtes-moi : vos pronostiques pour les couples du bal !!! **_

**Un grand merci à Maigane : V'la la suite, m'dame ! Bonne lecture !**

**A JadeMalfoyRogue : Merci de la review. Pour te dire, Jade c'est un prénom que je trouve très beau aussi, surtout si celle qui le porte a les yeux verts !!! **

**Moi aussi, Malefoy me plait ! Mais plus dans les fics que dans le livre.**

**Par contre, Rogue, gné ? Je sais pas ce qu'on peut lui trouver… Hehe… **

**Mais dans les films, l'acteur de Cedric Diggory est superbe !!! Mieux que Tom Felton même ! **

**A Goodbooks'sky : Entièrement raison. D'ailleurs je crains que cette Hermione un brin timide et tout autant calculatrice tienne de moi… Ca la personnalisera, dira-t-on. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ta constatation très lucide, le genre de chose dont on se rend pas compte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous ouvre les yeux. Et au final, on se dit qu'on l'a toujours su d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais qu'on a jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était joliment dit, aussi. **

**A Calim : Un régal de rigolade à lire, ta review (le filet de bave !!!) ! Je prie pour que ce chapitre ta convienne ! **

**Tiens, au fait, j'ai lu ta bio… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter quelques points communs : Zola, j'adore ! (J'ai lu que la bête humaine, mais je l'ai trouvé fantastique.) **

**Tu mentionnes aussi Dave la Marrade, issu des Georgia Nicolson que j'ai adoré ! **

**Les sims 2, j'y ai passé un bon moment. **

**Pour en revenir à ma fic, j'espère que ce n'est pas un Drago-Hermione trop guimauveux… Enfin que ça n'en a pas l'air, parce que dans le fond, un rôle est joué, faut le dire. Voila, j'ai tout dit ! Ah et non, j'ai fais un tour sur le site de l'histoire sur es sims, c'est bien rigolo, et les photos sont jolies. **

**A Oliviia : Et plouf, t'es pas première cette fois ! Fallait poster la première review du chapitre hein ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu m'en mettes, donc je vais pas chipoter, et toi non plus ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Allez, bisous, bonne lecture ! **

**A Elana : Joli pseudo ! Voila la suite, et la prochaine va arriver. Pour ce qui est du courage, j'ai surtout hate chaque fois de poster le chapitre en cours, ça donne des ailes ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

**A LangedesEnfers : Oui, Voldy se faisait un peu oublier dans mes chapitre précédents, et si je me trompe pas, à cette époque il avait déjà une petite troupe de Mangemorts avec laquelle il sème la terreur, mais rien à voir avec le Voldemort du temps d'Harry, ni plus rien avec Tom Jedusor. **

**Pis t'inquiète que Lily elle l'aura sa première fois avec James, mais peut-être pas comme elle l'imaginait ! Je te donne pas plus d'indices !!! **

**En tous les cas, tes reviews me font plaisir ! **

**A Liliepotter : Oui, manipulatrice ! Tout comme ma Hermione se révèle l'être à la fin de ce chapitre, pour cette histoire de bal ! Et c'est fort possible que Malefoy ait un plan… Gniiihihi voila ! Merci de la review ! Bisous !**

**A Draco-Hermione : En voila la suite ! Merci de la review ! Bonne lecture, bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Il fallut deux jours à Hermione pour se résoudre à aborder Malefoy aussi naturellement qu'il savait le faire. Il lui en fallut deux supplémentaires avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat. L'expression impatiente de Sirius, à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait n'était pas pour la convaincre de se noyer dans sa propre timidité.

Ainsi, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Malefoy, son ventre noué d'une angoisse inextricable. C'était comme s'il l'attendait, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, se tournant vers elle avec intérêt. Son cœur bondit.

« Granger. »

Et, dévorée d'angoisse, elle ne bougeait pas du pas de la porte, n'osant amorcer un mouvement vers lui. Il sourit, et la rassura, sarcastique malgré lui :

« Je n'ai jamais dévoré personne, je pensais que tu le savais, maintenant.

― En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose… »

Et ce maudit stress qui lui obstruait la gorge et la faisait hésiter sur le bien-fondé de sa décision.

« Je t'écoute.

― C'est le bal de Noël… »

Elle se sentait assez ridicule comme ça, pour se lancer dans de grands discours rhétoriques, surtout qu'elle en était en cet instant incapable. Il éclata d'un rire amusé, tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Alors, toutes ces simagrées pour m'inviter à t'accompagner au bal, dans plus d'un mois ?!! » Il pouffait de rire, mais lui prit néanmoins la main, pour l'asseoir face à lui. Redevenu sérieux, il prit délicatement le visage de la jeune fille au creux de sa main, la lui penchant légèrement vers l'arrière, il promena ses doigts sur le visage d'Hermione, cherchant le déclenchement de frissons, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant aller sous les caresses. Sans s'arrêter, il lui demanda, la voix grave :

« Tu en penses quoi, toi, d'aller au bal de Noël ensemble ?

― Personne ne l'a jamais interdit. Je veux dire, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor peuvent être cavaliers. » Le yeux toujours clos, son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire réjoui. Elle poursuivit, sous le regard attentif de Malefoy :

« Ca peut faire jaser, cependant, c'est la dernière année. Et j'aimerai beaucoup y aller avec toi. » N'entendant aucune objection, elle laissa son sourire épanoui s'étaler d'une joue à l'autre, bercée par sa propre voix qui semblait chanter ses rêves sans plus aucune peur, leur donnant vie.

« Nos deux maisons se sont toujours haïes, d'ailleurs, toi et moi aussi. Est-ce que ça nous empêche de braver les interdits, les règles d'or ? Et puis, pour toi, peu importe puisque tu ne resteras pas en cette époque indéfiniment ! » Elle avait dit ça sur un ton léger, se refusant à laisser l'amertume transparaître, toutefois, elle n'en ressentait pas moins une peine pesante sur son cœur, une peine qui lui hurlait la préciosité de l'instant, et le décompte de ses moments en compagnie du garçon. Elle était résolue à les savourer, puisque son départ était inéluctable ; pour l'instant, elle pensait au présent, et savait qu'elle en mourrait s'il redevenait le Malefoy d'antan.

« Il y a de la vérité dans ce que tu dis. Mais détrompes-toi, le fait que je finirais par revenir à mon époque n'y est pour rien dans mon choix pour l'histoire du bal. »

Elle ouvrit un regard si brillant d'espoir que Malefoy en eut sans doute le cœur serré. Elle souriait à nouveau, à son attention cette fois-ci, son visage dénué de toute marque d'ennui en semblait rajeuni et rayonnant.

« Tu viendras avec moi, alors ? » Elle souriait, comme gagnée par un caprice impatient, mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas attendre de négation. Elle soutint le regard de Malefoy un long moment, son opulente chevelure lui retombant en mèches désordonnées et encadrant sa moue ravie à l'avance, qu'on ne pouvait avoir le courage de décevoir.

« Je t'y accompagnerai Granger, mais il est hors de question que l'on danse toute la nuit ! » Céda-t-il finalement, mais incapable de capituler sans garder, ce qui représentait à ses yeux, un reste de fierté. Toutefois, malgré son air buté, un frémissement de sourire lui étirait les coins de bouche, ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer ; dans sa joie, elle ne chercha pas à réprimer son impulsion naturelle, et saisit la main du garçon dans la sienne, la pressant doucement, aussi muette que ses yeux parlaient.

« Allez, file, ma Cavalière : c'est l'heure du repas ! Va manger, sinon c'est moi qui te mange. » Et pour encadrer ses paroles, il approcha son visage du cou dénudé d'Hermione, qui elle retenait son souffle, et après avoir posé ses lèvres sur la peau frissonnante de la jeune fille, il en prit délicatement la chair entre ses dents, son souffle chaud humidifiant l'épiderme et envoyant des ondes presque électrisantes dans tous le corps d'Hermione. Il appuya légèrement, assez fort pour y laisser les empreintes de ses dents, puis s'écarta, passant seulement le doigt sur la marque. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, intenses, profonds…

L'automne était arrivé pour de bon ; les matinées, comme les soirées étaient d'une fraîcheur tout juste tolérable, le temps gris variait entre l'aube d'un rose maussade et les crépuscules sombres et opaques. Du fait que James avait invité Lily au bal, la tension entre elle et l'ensemble des maraudeurs s'était évanouie, et chaque soir voyait se regrouper Peter, Lupin, Sirius, James, Jéromine, Hermione et Lily dans la salle commune, autour de la cheminée crépitante, tous cherchant le réconfort et la chaleur avec un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains, tels de vieux amis. Les animosités s'effaçaient, laissant place à une complicité qui rappelait à Hermione, ses vacances moldues au ski, quand elle était plus jeune, et qu'elle observait des groupes d'adolescents plaisanter sur leur journée, commenter avec enthousiasme les maladresses des uns et les réussites des autres avec cette complicité des personnes qui vivent plus ou moins ensemble.

Eux parlaient des professeurs, ils retraçaient d'un bout à l'autre la journée écoulée, se gaussaient de méfaits dans le cas de certains ou de bonnes notes obtenues dans le cas des autres.

Hermione, au cours d'une de ces soirées, se pencha vers Sirius qui était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Les autres parlaient entre eux, et pronostiquaient combien de chance Peter avait d'aller au bal tout seul.

« J'ai réfléchis à ta proposition… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant comment annoncer ça. « En fait, je comptais déjà m'y rendre avec quelqu'un…

― Et s'il refusait, j'aurais toujours été là ! C'est comme ça que tu as envisagé la chose ?! » Lança-t-il à voix basse et sèche. Le silence de la jeune fille, ainsi que l'assentiment qui découlait de cette réponse muette acheva de mettre Sirius en colère, émotion qui se traduisait chez lui par un pli prononcé entre les sourcils, lui durcissant le visage incontestablement.

« Tu m'as laissé miroiter l'espoir alors que tu préférais y aller avec un autre ?

― J'avais quand même envie d'être ta cavalière en cas échéant ! » Se défendit-elle, effondrée par le tour que prenait la conversation. Mais il bondit :

« Dans le cas échéant ! C'est bien là l'ennui. Je n'aurais été qu'une consolation, la roue de secours vers laquelle on est bien content de se tourner !

― Je suis désolée… » Mais il tordit la bouche avec dédain à son attention, et se leva brusquement pour partir dans la direction de la chambre sans prononcer un mot.

Hermione n'en fut que plus chamboulée, les jours suivants, en notant que sa rancune n'avait rien de futile ; il l'ignorait au possible. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir froissé ainsi, et se sentait aussi manipulatrice que la péjoration de ce mot le permettait ; elle sentait à quel point Sirius lui manquait cruellement, à quel point elle s'était rapprochée de lui davantage que des autres. Pourquoi, comme il disait, elle lui avait fait miroiter une chance d'être sa cavalière alors qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà que c'était avec Malefoy qu'elle désirait s'y rendre ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé l'importance que le Gryffondor avait placé en cet espoir…

Heureusement, alors que son humeur était à l'image du temps, morne et grise, un garçon de Septième année que son écharpe désigna comme un poufsouffle vint la voir pendant qu'elle mangeait. Il avait le nez et les oreilles rouges, et exhalait le froid extérieur, elle en conclut qu'il venait de dehors.

« Tu es bien Granger ?

― Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. » Répondit-elle avec curiosité.

« Un garçon demande à te voir, il est dans le parc de Poudlard. » Voila qui expliquait pourquoi lui-même paraissait sortir d'une tempête de neige.

« Je mange là.

― Il s'en doutait, et m'a prié de te dire que tu préférerais certainement que ce soit lui qui te croque.

― Il est où exactement ? » Elle se leva d'un bond, déclenchant le rire de Lily et Jéromine qui avaient suivi la scène. Il lui indiqua avec précision le point de rendez-vous, comme étonné qu'elle soit si facile à convaincre.

« Merci euh…

― Gary Mcmillan. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, euh… Granger ?

― Hermione. » Et elle tourna les talons.

_J'arrive dans le froid, encore plus cinglant qu'habituellement. Je le traverse, il me transperce. Je grelotte déjà, je n'ai fait que trois pas. Je trottine un peu, l'amour me donne des ailes ! Je ralentis, je suis au parc, mon cœur bat. Je m'avance encore. Je ne m'y attends pas, des bras m'enserrent la taille possessivement, une main me soulève les cheveux du cou. Je sursaute, de plaisir, de surprise ? Sa main est fraîche, je frissonne, mais aussitôt, comme s'il avait perçu mon trouble, sa bouche chaude vient remplacer ses doigts contre mon oreille. Il me mordille le lobe, expire doucement, je frisonne plus que jamais, envahie par une chaleur toute spécifique. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je bascule mon bassin en arrière, contre ses hanches et renverse quelque peu la tête en arrière, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. _

_« Tu es venue, ma Cavalière ! » J'hoche la tête en réponse. Il me fait pivoter, je tourne, lui fais face, lui souris. _

_« Ton argument était on ne peut plus convaincant ! » _

_Il penche la tête, une moue rieuse aux lèvres, puis devient grave. Je m'inquiète. _

_« En fait, j'aimerai te donner un ordre, et que tu acceptes. » _

_Le retourneur de temps ! Nous y voilà. J'ai le cœur soudain lourd, je pensais qu'il ne s'arrêtait plus à cela, mais je me suis trompée. Tout n'était que stratégie, et il est las. Mais il prend doucement mon menton entre ses doigts, et me parle ; son regard figé dans le mien, sérieux mais pas sévère, me donne le sentiment d'être la seule à exister pour lui. _

_« Je te demande de ne pas quitter Poudlard à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je crains une attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui. » _

_Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis surprise, non, je suis stupéfaite. Que dis-je, stupéfaite, je suis pantoise… _

_« Tu m'écouteras ? » Il insiste. Je me permets, enjouée :_

_« Tu resteras avec moi ? » Il me regarde, à son tour un rien surpris, le sourcil haussé devant ce qu'il considère peut-être comme de l'audace, et finalement acquiesce en silence. Mais au terme d'une minute, sa voix me glisse, basse mais claire :_

_« Je devrais retrouver Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce jour là… Il me l'avait enjoint. Mais je n'irais pas, non, je lui désobéirai… Il risquerait de lire des choses trop compromettantes dans mon esprit…Il risquerait d'avoir peur._

― _D'avoir peur ?_

― _Il verrait à quel point je suis désemparé devant cette tâche que je suis incapable d'accomplir, parce qu'elle est contraire au chemin où mes pas désirent me guider. Et irrémédiablement, il se hâterait d'en finir avec la cause de ma faiblesse. Avec celle qui cause ma faiblesse, qui m'empêche de mener à bien ma mission. Il te tuerait afin que je reprenne le dessus sur mes sentiments. » _

De ce jour, la réserve d'Hermione face à Malefoy s'effaça. N'était-ce pas là une déclaration qu'il lui avait fait, manière sous-entendue ? Mais si cette soirée eut cet effet bénéfique, elle lui rappela également à quel point la menace de Voldemort était présente. Il était là, il rôdait, se préparait, attendait de pouvoir l'atteindre, tandis qu'elle, ne s'occupait que de ses sentiments pour Malefoy, insouciante à l'extrême. Mais pouvait-elle réellement continuer à vivre sans la compagnie du garçon ? Il lui semblait qu'elle s'éteignait quand elle ne le voyait pas.

Mais si les choses s'arrangeaient avec Malefoy, le reste se dégradait ; outre son altercation avec Sirius, elle solda également sa proposition à James par un échec. Il lui avait déjà été très difficile de trouver des mots pour s'exprimer, plus gênée que jamais, et James l'avait regardé, en souriant.

« Ca s'arrange avec Lily, et il est normal que je préfère la réelle ! » Il émit un bref rire. « Je suis désolé Hermione, le fait que tu me propose ça, me touche, mais c'est non. » Il semblait sincère, mais sur son visage radieux s'exprimait la fierté qu'il avait à l'idée qu'Hermione ait voulu avoir une aventure avec lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié. » Il lui pressa l'épaule avec un sourire de connivence puis s'éloigna.

Hermione était désespérée autant qu'emplie d'allégresse. Tout allait de travers : la mission pour laquelle elle était là était impossible à réaliser, séparer les inséparables relevait de l'irréalisable. Elle était coincée à cette époque, et malgré la tristesse de sa vie d'antan elle était parvenue à s'adapter et s'était même liée d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes, seulement elle s'était maintenant querellée avec Sirius, et ressentait une gêne envers James. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas certaine quant à son espérance de vie, qui semblait devoir bientôt écourtée par Voldemort. Et malgré tout cela, malgré ces ennuis qui lui pétrissaient la conscience et pesaient sur elles telles des sentences, son cœur battait pleinement la vie, il battait l'amour et l'épanouissement parce que Malefoy était là, et que s'il l'était aujourd'hui, il le serait pas toujours.

* * *

_**Je m'excuse atrocement pour ce jour de retard, j'ai pas pu l'écrire hier ce p'tit chapitre ! Dîtes-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez ! Et j'aimerais savoir s'il faudrait plus de passages avec ses relations avec les autres (avec tous sauf malefoy quoi) ou au contraire encore plus de Malefoy/Hermione !!!**_

_**La suite se précise en tout cas, il reste encore pas mal de chapitre à vu d'œil, enfin pas un nombre astronomique non plus hein ! Cinq peut-être. Au fait, faudrait-il que je renomme ma fic « Quand la brume nous enveloppera, je te dirai… » ou pas ?**_

**Et MERCI à Calim : "Rêve de papoter avec sa revieweuse les jours de déprime, pour se faire remonter le moral en deux-deux" ( je met des guillemets parce que les p'tites étoiles disparaissent quand je poste, arf )! Alors ça, tes reviews me font trop plaisir, elles remontent carrément l'image que j'ai de ma manière d'écrire ! Je me demande même si tu extrapolerais pas un peu des fois hein ! Mais je te remercie pour tes encouragements, disons qu'ils ne me font pas passer l'envie d'écrire ! Au contraire !**

**A Drago-Hermione : « (En gros titre) UNE REVIEWEUSE COMPARAISSANT AUX COURS D ASSISES POUR MEURTRE : elle aurait assassiné une héroïne célèbre, et bien d'autres reviewers auraient porté plainte contre elle pour les avoir privé de la suite de la fic… » Namého, tu vas pas me tuer Hermione, je me tue à inventer un scénario pour lui éviter de mourir dans mes fics et toi tu viens et pof, tu la tues ?!!! C'est fini ça, oui ! Enfin en tous cas tes reviews me font beaucoup rire, merci de les poster ! Bisous !**

**A Goodbooks'sky : Alors, et là, tout va bien, tout va très bien ? Ah nan ! Moi je trouve que ça commence à empirer ! En tous cas, tes reviews me font plaisir, merci de les poster ! Bonne lecture !  
**

**A LangeDesEnfers : Yeaaaah ! Mais je t'arrêtes de suite sur un point : Mione et Dray sont pas « vraiment » passé à l'acte ! Y'a pas eu de gros bisous, ni de gros câlin d'ailleurs ! Et voila, par contre elle y va bel et bien avec lui au bal, ça c'est cool ! Mais bon, des choses il risque de s'en passer d'ici là ! Hahaha ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que t'aimeras ma petite embrouille avec Sirius ! Bisous !**

**A Lilyana : Merci de la review ! J'espère en avoir d'autres de toi ! Joli pseudo en tout cas, c'est ton prénom ?**

**A Oliivia : Yes, ça me rassure si t'aimes toujours autant, je sais pas si t'imagine la peur de décevoir quand je poste un nouveau chapitre tout chaud qui sort du four ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore, bisous !  
**

**A NinaBlack : V'la la suite, m'Dame :) Et pour l'histoire de la naissance d'harry je sais pas encore s'il naîtra, mais par contre pour Dray et Mione, euh, je risque de te décevoir un peu… Mais bon, les happy end, c'est pas toujours bien, hein ! C'est pas mal aussi une fin un brin tristouille !**

**A Nacao : Tant mieux si ça te plait ! Et pour l'originalité ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! C'est vrai qu'on les voit pas tout le temps réunis (mione et dray) au temps des maraudeurs ! Et c'est pas fini ! Au fait, j'aime bien ton pseudo, ça vient de quoi ? Bonne lecture, bisous !**

**A ChtiteRêveuse : Tout d'abord, merci pour cette review et pour celle que tu m'as laissé sur la fic de titanic, je l'ai vu assez tardivement ) Et puis bah voila maintenant tu sais avec qui elle doit aller au bal, mais les choses ont le temps de virer !!! Oh non, va pas croire que j'essaie d'embrouiller les pistes hein !! Bonne lecture de la suite, et pardon de l'avoir postée si tard, pardon, pardon !!!**

**A Liliepotter : Bin pas sûr que ça va les pervertir, enfin disons que ça je peux pas dire. Mais… T'as raison, seulement, chut hein !!! Là dans ce chapitre, pas tant d'action que ça entre dray et mione, mais ça viendra ! enfin ça reviendra ! J'espère qu'il te plait ! Bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

« Hermione ? »

Jéromine et Lily s'étaient plantées devant elle, complices dans la nouvelle qu'elles semblaient vouloir annoncer à la jeune fille. Mais aucun sourire de connivence enjoué n'agitait leurs bouches, seul un froncement de sourcil leur barrait le front.

« Oui ?

― J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Jéromine, de sa petite voix timide avait éveillé la curiosité d'Hermione qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Sirius m'a invité au bal. Je me posais la question si cela pouvait d'une manière ou une autre t'embêter…

― Aucunement, pourquoi ?

― Je pensais que tu serais peut-être jalouse, puisque tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui… Et Lily m'a dit que tu le trouvais beau… » La concernée lui jeta un regard noir, puis éclata de rire.

« On ne peut vraiment rien te confier, Jerrie ! » Plaisanta-t-elle, avec un sourire d'excuse à Hermione, laquelle ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi elle aurait dû en vouloir à l'une ou l'autre.

« Au contraire, Sirius est peut-être beau mais il ne m'a jamais attiré, quoi qu'en disent les gens. » Elle eut un bref rire las. « Et puis, il m'avait invité, et j'ai refusé.

― Ah ! C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez pratiquement plus ? » S'écria Lily. Et Hermione de leur raconter son erreur. Mais à sa grande surprise, elles éclatèrent de rire à un moment donné, après avoir échangé un regard entre elles ; agacée par leur hilarité, la jeune fille croisa les bras. Elles expliquèrent, encore secouées par quelques éclats de rire :

« Quand il m'a proposé, dans le doute de te froisser, je lui ai répondu d'attendre un peu, le temps que je réfléchisse…

― Et il a bougonné « Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? » de très mauvaise humeur d'un coup, et il est parti en claquant la porte ! »

Le mois de novembre était déjà bien plus qu'à demi écoulé, et Hermione maudissait le temps de défiler si vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps ! Elle n'avait pas de temps ! Seulement, le temps était comme le droit, quand il ne se possédait pas, il se prenait. Et elle n'oubliait jamais de prendre du temps pour Malefoy. Bien qu'ils ne s'affichassent pas ensembles, on put les surprendre fréquemment l'un avec l'autre.

Un certain jour demeurait mémorable ; ils étaient dans la chambre du préfet, elle, assise sur un coin de la table de chevet, lui, allongé sur le lit lascivement. Elle lui contait une histoire, pour « l'aider à s'endormir » comme il le lui avait demandé, et tous deux échangeaient déjà nombre de sourires amusés lorsqu'elle le bordait, puis arrangeait ses couvertures, feintant l'expression soucieuse et maternelle, tandis que lui réclamait encore une histoire parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse seul aussitôt. Une grande complicité s'était instaurée, faite de tendresse et de taquinerie, parfois mélancolique aux souvenirs qu'ils partageaient, parfois triste lorsqu'ils évoquaient à demi mots le départ inéluctable du garçon, et parfois douloureuse quand ils se heurtaient de plein fouet à cette lucidité mordante qu'ils étaient malgré tout dans deux camps opposé, et qu'ils savaient inexorable. Mais cela, ils faisaient généralement semblant de l'ignorer.

Ce soir là, on frappa à la porte.

« Qui c'est ? » Râla Malefoy, agacé qu'on interrompe l'histoire d'Hermione.

« C'est euh… Rhonda Brands. Je suis de Serpentard. »

Il se leva, de mauvaise grâce, et souffla à la Gryffondor :

« Je vais voir ce qu'il en retourne. »

Il ouvrit la porte ; une jeune fille lui sourit. Hermione eut envie de rire ; l'intruse, malgré qu'elle pu être très intelligente, était pourvue d'un physique plutôt ingrat. Elle lui rappelait d'une certaine manière Pansy Parkinson, dont la laideur serait plus prononcée.

« Je m'appelle Rhonda Brands, je suis de Serpentard.

― Ah.

― Je suis en fait la descendante non reconnue de Salazar Serpentard, et ma mère est une puissante mage noire. Mais bientôt je porterais le nom de mon ancêtre, et hériterai de sa fortune. Disons une date pour se préparer pour le bal auquel on ira ensemble. » Très sérieuse, elle parlait rapidement. Elle ajouta :

« Ah, et j'ai une paire de menotte et des portes jarretelles pour finir la nuit, après le bal. »

Manifestement, Malefoy se retenait de rire, et avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se retourner vers Hermione, hilare. Il se contenta de répondre, reprenant son ton froid :

« S'il s'agit d'une blague, elle a eut le mérite de me tirer un sourire. »

Et Hermione s'avança à son tour, lisant la surprise décontenancée dans le regard de Rhonda, et lança, imitant les assonances moqueuses du Serpentard :

« Poudlard n'est pas l'école du rire tous les jours, mais des fois on se marre bien. Circulez, gamins. » Et claqua la porte au nez de la demoiselle Brands sidérée.

Ils rirent beaucoup de cette proposition grotesque, qui revenait par moment dans leurs conversations sous la forme de clin d'œil tels que : « C'est pas comme une invitation de Rhonda Brands » qui était devenu entre eux un code, une référence de ridicule, une mesure.

Les entraînements à la salle sur demande s'espaçaient, James étant trop occupé à roucouler avec Lily ; Sirius n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Hermione, qui s'en trouvait meurtrie. Néanmoins, leurs veillées dans la salle commune demeuraient pour elle de doux moments de complicité où son froid avec Sirius s'estompait quelque peu ; il l'écoutait lorsqu'elle parlait à tous, et renchérissait la plupart du temps, sans pour autant s'adresser à elle en particulier. Mais la tension qui régnait entre eux n'existait plus en ces moments là. Toutefois, si l'attitude de Sirius la réjouissait, celle de James beaucoup moins. La bulle qui s'était formée autour de Lily et lui ne rappelait que trop bien à Hermione son échec, et, la conscience alourdie, elle se vautrait dans ses sombres pensées.

Le sujet du bal revenait souvent, les filles commentant leurs robes, tandis que Sirius et James énuméraient le nombre de propositions qu'ils refusaient chaque jour. Quand Peter annonça qu'il avait une cavalière, on en parla durant trois soirs consécutifs, on le félicita amplement, on lui demanda des renseignements sur la fille, on s'étonna qu'il s'agisse d'une Serpentard.

Parfois, cependant, Hermione manquait à ces veillées et retrouvait Malefoy dans le parc. Généralement, ils se montraient de bonne humeur, dans un mélange de taquinerie et de tendresse ; les nuits se rafraîchissaient considérablement, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la jeune fille d'ôter l'écharpe verte et noire du garçon, faisant de même avec la sienne, décrétant simplement :

« Quand on est tous les deux, il n'y a ni Gryffondor, ni Serpentard. »

Il s'était vengé peu après, lui prenant sa baguette des mains tandis qu'elle s'éclairait avec le sortilège de « lumos », et avait annoncé avec une note de triomphe :

« Quand on est tous les deux, il n'y a nulle autre magie que celle d'être réunis. » Mais loin de s'offusquer, son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine, libérant de douces chaleurs enivrantes.

« Réunis sous la même bannière ?

― Mieux encore. Sans aucune bannière. Pas de camps, pas d'alliés, pas d'ennemis. Juste toi et moi, Granger, toi et moi, deux êtres simples qui savourent la présence l'un de l'autre. » Et il avait enroulé son bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille, posant sur elle un regard dénué de toute malveillance.

« Que sommes-nous alors, si ce n'est pas ennemis ou alliés ?

― On est en trêve de guerre. Elle a comme motif l'amour. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, assise à même le sol où le gel de la nuit s'était déjà déposé, et grelottante, elle puisait le réconfort dans la chaleur qui émanait de son corps pelotonné à celui de Malefoy, de leurs deux corps si serrés que l'air glacé ne se faufilait plus entre eux. Les étoiles, qu'on distinguait parfaitement, les éclairaient de leur lueur pâle, elles veillaient sur eux, couvaient cet embryon d'amour que le froid, le noir et la glace ne parvenait à contraindre ; la lune blême déposait comme un diadème sur les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, et sur le visage du jeune homme, les reflets argentés s'étalaient en quelques endroits, intensifiant le contraste mélodieux.

Dans les bras de Malefoy, elle se sentait partir, comme dans un rêve.

« Le brouillard est dense, ce soir. » Plaisanta-t-elle, pourtant l'expression très sérieuse.

« Pas assez. Lorsque la brume nous enveloppera, je te dirai…

― La clarté des étoiles nous enveloppe tout autant.

― Elle m'inspire à te le dire en silence. Essaie d'entendre ce que je tais. »

_Le temps osera-t-il se montrer assez cruel pour nous séparer ? Ca me parait impossible. Et si ça l'est, c'est intolérable. Je croyais qu'il n'existait pas de plus grand fossé que celui qui sépare les partisans de Voldemort à ses ennemis, je me trompais, puisqu'il ne suffit que d'un pas à l'amour pour le franchir. Mais le temps ? Le temps ! Qu'il regarde Drago, qu'il sache aimer son visage encore candide, à la courbure du front au nez prononcée, innocente, qu'il note son caractère jouant le contraste. Qu'il me jalouse. Mais qu'il me laisse éterniser cet instant. Je ne veux pas être séparée de Drago, ni demain, ni dans quatre mois ; je n'y survivrai pas. Je ne veux pas non plus mourir maintenant, et dieu sait que cet instant est pourtant parfait. Mais je veux être encore contre lui tout à l'heure, demain et dans quatre mois. Plénitude… _

_Mon cœur bat tellement fort, je me demande s'il n'a jamais battu jusqu'à maintenant. Je glisse dans les mains du bonheur, les doigts en sont légèrement écartés, je me sais condamnée. Je glisse, je m'y glisse. Je respire, j'ai trouvé mon air ; il est iodé. Quelque chose brûle en moi, je n'en doute pas, quelque chose qui me consumera sans aucun doute. Je m'y laisse brûler, heureuse de ce feu ardent. _

_Je me sens légère, insouciante ; de quoi devrai-je me soucier puisqu'il est là, près de moi, et qu'il y sera encore demain ? _

_J'essaie d'entendre ce qu'il tait ; tout ce que j'entends, c'est mon propre amour lui hurler. Il hurle au feu, il hurle au bonheur, au désespoir, à inévitable, à l'impitoyable sort qu'il m'est réservé. _

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle rayonnait, Hermione devenait également à fleur de peau, à la fois transcendée par sa relation privilégié avec Malefoy, à la fois mortifiée par cette lucidité que ce n'était qu'une passade que rien ne pourrait rallonger. Lily parfois s'inquiétait des brutaux virements d'humeur, et il n'était pas rare que les trois jeunes filles se réunissent, dans le dortoir, et parlent. Chacune leur tour, elles racontaient leur histoire d'amour respective. Bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait leur expliquer que elle et Malefoy ne menaient à rien, puisque ses amies ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'il venait du futur, et y serait renvoyé sous peu. Cependant, elle écoutait les confessions prudes de l'une comme de l'autre.

« Je pense que je vais sortir avec James, le soir du bal. Il me plait vraiment, et se conduit très bien avec moi.

― Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

― A peine une fois, et encore, il était très gêné. »

La douce Jéromine aussi, fomentait quelque complots amoureux vis-à-vis de Sirius, ce qui dérangeait beaucoup moins Hermione. Elle prenait plaisir à écouter la voix naïve qui rêvait à mi-mots, à la fois un peu effrayée.

« Sirius Black, c'est le rêve de beaucoup de filles de l'école… Et il le sait. Mais moi, ça je m'en fiche.

― Il te plait ?

― Il est très gentil, avec moi. » Elle détourna imperceptiblement la tête, les joues rosissant.

« Mais j'ai très peur aussi. Il a sans doute couché avec beaucoup de filles, et attend peut-être de moi des choses que je ne veux pas lui donner. Pas de suite. »

Hermione se retint de sourire ; l'expérience sexuelle du concerné était à peu près aussi vaste que celle de Jéromine ! C'étaient deux enfants. Ils étaient tous des enfants. Excepté Malefoy, elle en était certaine, et comprenait les appréhensions de son amie puisqu'elle ressentait les mêmes.

« Dommage que tu n'y ailles pas avec Remus ou Peter, Hermione, on se serait bien amusée avec eux trois.

― J'y vais avec Malefoy, et rien ne me rend aussi heureuse. » Rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement, froissée qu'on puisse émettre l'idée de lui arracher son Serpentard alors qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à cet époque.

« C'est le principal, si tu es heureuse. Je disais ça comme ça, hein… »

Mais dans le courant des jours qui suivaient, beaucoup de détails qu'Hermione aurait étudié, pointilleuse, prirent beaucoup moins d'importance pour elle. Et pour cause ! Novembre se terminait, et le bal arrivait à grands pas, d'autant plus que les soirées se faisaient brumeuses !

* * *

_**Une semaine entière pour rédiger ça ! Ahlalah on sent le manque de temps… En tous cas je remercie ceux qui ont daigné me laisser une review. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier un peu rose, joli et doux, les suivants ne seront plus aussi nounours ! **_

_**Chapitre prochain arrive jeudi sans fautes, jeudi soir. Soyez au rendez-vous hého !**_

**Je remercie énormément Calim : J'ai vraiment adoré ta review, j'en avais les joues toutes rouges haha ! Ce petit chapitre était moins porté sur la tristesse, mais j'espère qu'il en reste potable !!! Je prévois le prochain plein d'allégresse, le dernier de ce genre, alors je vais essayer de bombarder !!! En tous cas ne t'arrêtes jamais de m'écrire ces reviews qui m'encouragent tellement ! Quand j'ai pas la motivation d'écrire, je les relis et je me lance parce que j'ai pas envie de te décevoir !!! Allez, bisous ma revieweuse. **

**A Oliviia : Moi c'est toi que j'aime ! (L) (L) (L) ! Houuuhouuu la déclaration !!! Bref, un peu de sérieux, merci de ta review !! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu comme il faut !**

**A Drago-Hermione : Namého ! Tu crois vraiment que Drago il a son mot à dire ?! Ca va pas hého, tu vas pas m'enlever mon personnage principal de ma fic, je fais quoi moi après ? Je le remplace incognito par Fred et Georges ?!! Non mais t'imagines un peu le bordel ! Hermione qui se rend dans la chambre du préfet et qui tombe sur fred et Georges en train de défaire leurs valises : **

**Mione : « ben qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » **

**Fred :: « On a été envoyé par la direction, malefoy s'est barré, on doit le remplacer. »**

**Georges : « Vous en étiez où ? La scène du bisous, elle est passée ou pas encore ?! »**

**Mione : « Mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas changer de héro comme ça, en court de route ! Et demain ça sera qui, Percy ? Pas question, hopopop on remballe ses affaires, et du balais ! »**

**Un peu de sérieux, hein ! Alors tu vas dire à Malefoy qu'il n'a pas intérêt à filer avant la fin de la fic ! Et tu vas arrêter de râler, parce que le supplice de le voir avec une autre est bientôt fini ! Bisous !**

**A NinaBlack : Bah écoute, les fins joyeuses, c'est trop joli. Je peux pas capituler comme ça, il faut que je touche les cordes sensibles un peu, hého ! Merci de la review ! Et profite du chapitre qui arrive, c'est le dernier joyeux gniiiiahahaha ! **

**A LangeDesEnfers : Merci pour tes réponses dans la review ! Je vais essayer alors de pas changer grand-chose ! Mais bon là c'est les choses qui vont changer, inexorablement… Y'aura une suite avec Sirius, enfin leur amitié va pas s'arrêter ici, ou plutôt leur embrouille !!! Et le bal bin… Ca va être surprise ! Je suis très contente d'avoir eu une de tes reviews, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Bisous !!!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 12 **

Malgré le climat qui s'était réchauffé entre Hermione et Sirius, il cessa de se présenter régulièrement aux séances d'entraînement dans la salle sur demande, réunions qui étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Les flèches de cupidon semblaient se décuplaient, en nombre et en intensité, à cette période ; Sirius et Jéromine s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, étaient inséparables ; James et Lily, eux, roucoulaient la plupart du temps dans leur coin ; Peter avaient des rendez-vous fréquents avec la Serpentard qui serait sa cavalière, et quand il ne s'affichait pas avec elle, la couvait des yeux, pendant les cours ou aux repas. Même Hermione consacrait la plus grande partie de son temps précieux à Malefoy ; et seul Lupin paraissait indifférent à cette atmosphère chargée de romantisme.

Néanmoins, seul Sirius s'octroyait le droit de manquer à leurs réunions, ce que James contestait furieusement. Les séances prenaient de plus en plus le profil de cours obligatoire, auxquels on voudrait échapper, mais auxquels on allait par devoir, et James qualifiait d'intolérable que son ami « sèche » alors que lui-même s'en empêchait, malgré son désir de rester auprès de Lily.

« Peut-être que Sirius essaie d'éviter Hermione. » Emit Lupin, tranquillement.

« Tu crois que notre dispute serait à l'origine de ses manquements ?

― N'importe quoi, il préfère Jéromine à ses amis. » Affirma James, avec mauvaise humeur. « Sinon, c'est encore pire : c'est qu'il préfère ne pas nous voir du tout que de subir Hermione.

― Je suis si contrariante que ça ?! » Plaisanta-t-elle, mais personne ne réagit.

« Il tient énormément à nos entraînements. » Rappela le Loup-Garou.

« Mais c'est insensé ! On ne peut pas demander à Hermione de ne plus venir parce que ça gêne Monsieur Black !

― Bien sûr que non. » Soutint fermement Potter, et elle leur fut reconnaissante de cela. Après tout ils étaient amis de longue date, elle n'était qu'une intruse, pourtant, ils ne cherchaient nullement à l'écarter.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter les séances.

― Définitivement ?

― Non, quelques temps seulement. Histoire que les choses du moment se tassent, les disputes comme les… Nouvelles relations. » James leur lança un regard noir, défiant celui ou celle qui oserait rire de sa phrase. Mais personne ne rit. Il fut décidé à l'unanimité que les séances étaient levées. Mais en partant, Lupin et James retinrent Hermione.

« On va essayer d'arranger au mieux ce qu'il se passe entre Sirius et toi.

― Je ne suis pas certaine que ça s'arrangera un jour.

― Laisse lui le temps de digérer ça. Il avait placé beaucoup, beaucoup d'espoirs dans cette proposition. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir déçu, mais la main de James la lui releva. Il souriait :

« C'est idiot ce qu'il fait ! Ne pense pas que tout est de ta faute. Il a cru trop vite. »

* * *

« Regarde-moi Granger.

― Hm ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée, stoppant la lecture du devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il lui souriait.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais.

― Quoi donc ? » Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, le visage encore très sérieux. Les lèvres fines du garçons s'étirèrent encore davantage, malicieux.

« Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es concentrée que quand tu es en colère.

― Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu me déconcentres ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire malgré elle, flattée par le compliment, et par le regard attentif qui s'attardait sur elle. Il lui prit la feuille des mains, et la posa par terre, à côté de son lit.

« Mais ? Tu ne voulais pas que…

― Tu travailles trop, ma jolie. Il est de mon devoir de garder ma cavalière en bonne santé, pour aller au bal. »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, faisait voleter ses cheveux autour de sa tête.

« Je ne travaille pas « trop », je fais ce qu'il faut. »

Il glissa lui-même la mèche quelque peu rebelle à nouveau derrière son oreille, effleurant son cou volontairement.

« Non, non, je persiste. Tu travailles trop, et par conséquent, tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec moi. » Il faisait courir ses doigts sur les épaules de la Gryffondor, dénudées à l'occasion de la chaleur de la chambre du préfet.

« D'ailleurs, tu pourrais aussi abandonner parfois tes « amis ». » Il mit un accent moqueur à ce mot. « Et venir me voir plus souvent, en soirée. »

Elle le fixa, mi-radoucie, mi-agacée.

« Tu ne veux pas, dans la foulée, que je vienne emménager dans ta chambre ?

― Vivre avec une Gryffondor ? Plutôt mourir ! » Lança-t-il avec un large sourire insolent qui démentait ses paroles. Elle se prit au jeu, et fit mine de se lever.

« Alors va t'faire frire, moi je retourne avec « mes » Gryffondors ! »

Il la retint par la main, fermement, l'expression coquine :

« Par contre… Je peux bien te proposer de rester ici pour la nuit.

― Dormir avec un Serpentard ? Plutôt mourir ! »

Il lui frôla dangereusement l'intérieur de la cuisse, d'un geste qui se voulait involontaire.

« Qui t'as parlé de dormir ?

― Moi. » Répondit-elle en saisissant la main baladeuse, feignant l'innocence. Son cœur battait à la fois l'appréhension et l'amour. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière sortie en fraude, à la clarté des étoiles ; deux semaines où il ne cessait de l'asticoter sur une éventuelle relation physique, maintenant qu'il avait perçu qu'elle était mal à l'aise à ce sujet. A chaque fois qu'il la cherchait, elle hésitait entre l'envie de l'assommer, et celle de le couvrir de baisers, attendrie par sa trombine d'enfant effronté.

* * *

« Ca avance avec Malefoy ?

― C'est fantastique ! »

Les yeux de de Jéromine et Lily étaient braqués sur Hermione, rayonnante. Elle se pencha vers elles, au dessus du lit sur lequel toutes trois étaient installées, et souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

« Samedi prochain je passe la journée avec lui !

― A Pré-au-Lard ?

― Non. On n'y va pas. »

Les deux Gryffondors arquèrent leurs sourcils de concert, incrédules.

« Mais ? C'est une des rares fois où l'on peut sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard !

― Elle n'aime peut-être pas s'exhiber avec un Serpentard ! » Supposa Jéromine, ouvrant de grands yeux candides.

« C'est un peu plus complexe, mais bref, passons… » Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer que Voldemort la recherchait, non, ç'aurait pu paraître complètement paranoïaque, ou même un peu fou. Mais c'était fou, seulement, c'était son secret.

* * *

« Stop ! Stop ! Par pitié !

― Pas de pitié, pas de quartier, Granger ! » Et il continuait à la faire agoniser sous ses doigts agiles qui parcouraient son ventre, ses côtes, et son cou, tandis qu'elle riait aux larmes.

« Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu crains tant les chatouilles, crois-moi que tu serais rodée à l'heure qu'il est !

― Malefoy, j'en peux plus… » Haleta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Et il la regardait se tortiller pour échapper à la torture, un air de triomphe sur son visage insolent.

« J'ai gagné ?

― Oui, oui, tu as… tu as gagné !

― Bonne nouvelle ! Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer ! »

Elle poussa un léger cri d'indignation rieuse et tenta de libérer ses bras de l'emprise du garçon, mais celui-ci les tenait fermement sous ses genoux, nonchalamment assis sur elle. Elle essaya encore un peu de le renverser, mais si il n'était pas lourd, il était impossible à désarçonner.

« Bon. Je suis magnanime : je déclare une trêve de guerre. » Et, en gage de bonne intention, il haussa les genoux, libérant les bras d'Hermione qui les leva au dessus de sa tête, mimant la paix.

« Au fait Granger ?

― Oui ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par ce brusque retour au sérieux. Mais malgré son front qui s'était plissé, il conservait dans le regard une lueur d'amusement qui rassura la jeune fille.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'autre jour.

― Encore faudrait-il que je me souvienne de la question ! »

Il haussa un sourcil mutin, et elle sut aussitôt où il désirait en venir.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu mourrais d'envie de passer une nuit avec moi !

« En mourir d'envie ? Tu extrapoles ! » Elle ajouta, avec un sourire :

« Et je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui lance le sujet, et qui le remet sur le tapis !

― Ah oui ? Eh bien, peu importe, j'inviterai plutôt Rhonda Brands ! »

Hermione bondit, renversant à cette occasion le Serpentard sur le côté, et lui enfonça un doigt accusateur dans le ventre, s'évertuant à froncer les sourcils, en dépit de son envie d'éclater de rire.

« Toi ! Que je t'y reprenne à dire des choses pareilles ! Pour la peine, je te mets au piquet !

― Au piquet ? » S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

« Parfaitement. » Et elle lui indiqua un coin de la chambre, le poussant hors du lit. Il eut comme un rire, encore un peu surpris, mais n'opposa pas de résistance, et docilement se rangea face au mur.

« J'adorerai que l'ensemble des Serpentards entrent dans la chambre maintenant ! Ils verraient qui d'entre nous a l'autorité sur l'autre ! »

Le voir se contorsionner, pour la regarder sans quitter sa position raide et droite, était hilarant du point de vue d'Hermione ; il lui sourit, non sans une pointe d'autodérision, semblant comprendre l'amusement qu'elle pouvait tirer de la situation, et assura, avec comme une touche de faux regret dans la voix :

« La prochaine fois que tu m'imposes ça, il risque de t'arriver des bricoles. »

* * *

« Ca avance avec Malefoy ! »

Lily et Jéromine levèrent instantanément la tête d'un livre de Potions, et fixèrent Hermione.

« Vous sortez ensemble ?

― Il t'a embrassé ? »

La jeune fille sourit et repoussa l'assaut de questions de ses mains.

« Non, mais… Samedi prochain, après notre journée ensemble, je dors avec lui !

― Vous allez réellement dormir ? » Souligna Lily, pleine de malice.

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, malgré la teinte légèrement rosie qu'avaient prise les joues d'Hermione. Mais Jéromine demanda, très sérieuse :

« Tu vas… ?

― Je n'en sais rien… »

C'était la vérité. Une voix, son côté angélique représenté sous les traits de Jéromine, lui soufflait qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre, et que s'il l'aimait, il saurait être patient ; tandis que la seconde voix, le côté un peu plus démoniaque, auquel le visage de Lily seyait à merveille, lui reprochait de mettre sur le compte de la patience quelque chose qui lui faisait peur en vérité. Mais hormis ces voix, elle s'écoutait elle-même. Et Hermione se disait qu'il allait bientôt partir, et qu'elle était bête de vouloir retarder le moment où leurs corps s'affronteraient, puisqu'elle en avait tant envie…

Connaître au moins une fois son souffle sur sa peau, leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps se mêlant…

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place, si tu dormais avec Sirius ?

― Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et quand bien même je le serais, j'attendrai le bon moment. »

* * *

« Hermione ? »

La Gryffondor émergea de ses pensées encore ensommeillées dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée. Elle se tourna vers Lupin qui l'avait interpellé ; ils étaient assis dans la Grand'Salle, et prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Oui ? »

Il désigna du menton une présence qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, dans son dos. Malefoy. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, étonnamment galant.

« Allez, ma cavalière, ce matin on va déjeuner tous les deux.

― Mais, on a c… »

Il lui clôt la bouche d'un doigt, et pressa doucement sa main. Elle se redressa, lança à voix basse à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, et s'éloigna main dans la main du Serpentard, sous la centaine de pairs d'yeux qui occupait la Grand'Salle.

« Où va-t-on ?

― Dans l'avant brume. »

Et sur cette réponse étrange, il l'entraîna au dehors du château, jusqu'à la rive du lac où effectivement, des lambeaux brouillardeux voletaient à la surface de l'eau. Il faisait froid, et le ciel matinal gris encourageait cette fraîcheur, que seuls quelques rayons de soleil perçaient.

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant ! » Triompha Hermione. Mais il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, cherchant à calmer les frissons qui agitaient la jeune fille.

« Remarque tout de même que la brume ne nous enveloppe pas.

― Tu joues atrocement sur les mots, Malefoy !

― Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Il lui adressa un léger haussement de sourcils, qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter. Mais elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, et se tut.

« Tu as déjà ta robe pour le bal ? »

Elle sourit, surprise qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Je te rappelle que le bal est dans quelques jours. Donc, oui, j'ai déjà ma robe.

― Alors, dans ce cas. D'une, je t'interdit qu'elle soit aux couleurs de Gryffondor. De deux, je t'interdits également qu'on y aperçoive un Gryphon, aussi petit soit-il.

― Et si c'était le cas ? » Elle s'amusa à enfoncer légèrement ses ongles dans la paume du garçon.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, ce serait fort dommage. Tu serais au piquet toute la soirée, contre le mur de la Grand'Salle, devant tout Poudlard. Et là, ils verraient qui de nous deux a réellement l'autorité !

― N'empêche, ce n'est pas moi qui suis restée à fixer le mur de ta chambre pendant un long moment. » Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Mais sous leurs rires d'enfants, elle l'observait à la dérobée. « Attendre le bon moment » selon les termes de Jéromine, était le mieux. Mais le bon moment, quand s'en rendait-on compte ? Avec Malefoy chaque moment était le bon, et surtout peut-être le dernier, alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix retarder ce qu'il ne se passerait certainement pas dans quelques mois ?

Evidemment, Jéromine et Lily avaient tout leur temps, mais pas Hermione. Elle décida pour elle-même que la première occasion, où elle en aurait envie, serait la bonne. Et pourquoi pas le lendemain, après leur non-sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

* * *

**_Voili-voilou !!! Bon en fait, encore le chapitre suivant qui sera tout tendre. Je suis en train de réécrire les premiers chapitres, au fait, mais je m'arrange pour que ça ne change rien au déroulement de la fic !_**

**Merci à Calim : Merci, merci, merci !!! De si jolies phrases, de si jolis mots juste pour ma fanfic… Bouhouuu j'en suis toute retournée ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, de la manière de le rédiger surtout ! Et encore un grand merci ! Et tiens, qu'est ce que tu penses du couple Tom Jedusor / Hermione ?**

**A Drago-Hermione : Oui bah écoute, je crois que y'a un truc que tu n'as pas compris … Après cette fic, c'est AVEC MOI QU IL VA ALLER notre joli Drago ! Hahahaha ! Bon en tous cas, Fred et Georges sont repartis, et Dray reprend son rôle. Merci de ta magnanimité !**

**A EtoileDeNeige : Merci pour ce Ô combien magnifique compliment ! J'espère continuer à te plaire ! (enfin ma fic plutôt, même si je sais que je te plaaaaaaais oh ouiiii !) Hihihi !**

**A Langedesenfers : Bah oui, Dray et Mione sont super romantiques hein ! Mais… C'est bientôt fini cette période ! Muahahaha sadique, moi ? Pfff rien à côté des autres auteurs ! Bisous !**

**A Ninia Black : Bon euh… Je dois te rappeler un truc : on dirait peut-être pas, mais JE NE SUIS PAS UN BAVOIR héhooo ! Hihihi est-ce que je te bave dessus moi ? Hein !!! Voila, là je crois qu'on s'est comprises ! Et merci pour ta review !!!**

**A Oliviia : Tu m'aime, je t'aime, on s'aime… La vie est belle ! Tu aimes mon bébé (ma fic :p ) tout est beau ! Et si en plus tu aimes le couple Draco/mione, là c'est l'osmose hihihihi ! Et pour te répondre, j'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre. Je dirais qu'il en reste bien cinq ou six. Sans compter que je réecris les premiers !!! Allez, bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour ce retard accablant. Des problèmes avec internet, toussah... Les trois prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, donc ils arriveront dans la foulée !**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Hermione prononça à voix basse « endoloris », la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau, dans la salle de bain.

« Granger, j'en ai pour trois minutes, je finis ma douche. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, maintenant habituée aux lieux, et ôta sa veste. Peu après, Drago, paraissant encore légèrement humide, la rejoint.

« Quelle ponctualité, ma jolie cavalière ! »

Elle lui sourit, un peu étourdie par son torse nu, pâle, et ses cheveux mouillés qui lui retombaient dans le visage. Il se pencha vers elle, par provocation, et l'odeur iodée, fraîche, la frappa de plein fouet.

« Laisses-moi t'avouer que tu es aussi belle qu'une Vélane aujourd'hui !

― Tu me compares à Fleur Delacour maintenant ?

― Te comparer à elle ? Jamais ! Elle ne fait pas le poids. »

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, sur le lit, avec un large sourire qui lui fendait le visage.

« Quel mauvais flatteur tu fais ! » Lança Hermione, ne réprimant qu'à moitié un éclat de rire. Mais Malefoy, sérieux comme un pape, lui prit doucement le menton au creux de la main, tandis que son regard s'était figé dans le sien.

« C'est toi qui es trop modeste, Granger, tu es très belle et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, moi je vois qu'il y a trop d'autres garçons à qui ça n'échappe pas. Ca ne me plait pas. »

Ne résistant pas à un élan de taquinerie, elle se jeta sur lui farouchement, rieuse, et s'exclama :

« Malefoy, jaloux ?!!! »

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, dans une étreinte muette autant qu'empreinte de douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence. A peine un murmure, hésitant, presque timide.

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose…

― Je t'écoute.

― A propos de vos… Réunions tenues secrètes, avec les Maraudeurs… »

Surprise, elle se redressa un peu, et le regarda.

« Tu es au courant ?

― Naturellement. »

Un brin d'arrogance, propre au Malefoy qu'elle avait tant détesté, avait point dans sa voix. Elle attendit qu'il poursuive, mais il se tint coi ; seules leurs respirations venaient troubler la sérénité de la chambre.

« Et ? » Finit-elle par interroger, alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Il la regarda, comme étonné de sa présence sur son corps.

« Non, rien d'important…

― Tu es en sûr ?

― Oui, oui. »

Elle préféra ne pas insister, mais à ses yeux, la répétition du « oui » équivalait à son inverse. Un nouveau silence s'était installé, nimbé de caresses un peu distraites, légères comme un rayon de soleil d'hiver qui effleure la peau.

« Malefoy ?

― Hum ?

― Je ne crains rien avec toi ? » Le ton de sa question n'entendait pas de négation. Il plissa imperceptiblement le front, attendri.

« Non, bien sûr que non.

― Et quand je suis avec toi, je ne crains rien de quiconque ? »

Cette fois, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent franchement, et il resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Hermione, en une étreinte rassurante.

« Personne ne peut t'atteindre quand je suis là. » Assura-t-il tranquillement. Elle roula contre lui, et approcha son visage de celui du garçon, si bien que quelques unes de ses boucles châtaines venaient se perdre parmi les mèches blondes argentées, et lui chatouillaient le cou.

« Alors, nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-Lard en toute sécurité, tous les deux ! »

Et devant son manque de réponse, elle émit un petit rire ravi, promettant :

« On passera par un chemin souterrain de ma connaissance, et là-bas on sera aussi discrets que deux petites souris ! Personne ne nous remarquera si on ne porte pas les couleurs de nos maisons… ! Et puis, j'ai tellement envie de voir le village avec les décorations de Noël ! Pas toi ? »

Il hésita à parler, alors elle rappela : « Tu as dit toi-même que personne ne peut m'atteindre si tu es avec moi !

― Tu es folle, Granger ! Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. » Mais sur son visage se peignait une expression de tentation qui démentait ses paroles. « Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix : on va s'y jeter à deux ! »

Alors, sans plus de négociations, ils traversèrent Poudlard en trottinant, main dans la main, sursautant dès qu'une ombre apparaissait au coin d'un mur. Hermione émettait parfois un léger rire, son cœur battant l'appréhension, l'excitation, et Drago, se prenant au jeu, lui murmurait :

« Chut ! Chut ! On va nous entendre ! »

Et leurs mains se resserraient l'une dans l'autre, synonyme d'une complicité toute nouvelle, faite de la sensation de braver les interdits à deux.

A la sortie du passage secret, menant chez Honeyduke, la Gryffondor hésita un court instant, sa main tremblante sur la poignée.

« Tu as peur, Granger ? » Mais pour toute réponse, elle se faufila dans la boutique, ses doigts toujours entremêlés à ceux de Malefoy.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous deux confortablement installés dans la chaleur des Trois Balais, qu'elle lui fit part de son angoisse.

« Malefoy… Je crains à chaque seconde que Tu-Sais-Qui soit là… A côté de moi. Pas seulement aujourd'hui parce qu'on est finalement sorti à Pré-au-Lard, mais tous les jours… »

Il l'écoutait, ses yeux rivés aux siens, sa mâchoire se contractant au rythme de ses mots.

« Je mentirai en te promettant pouvoir être toujours là pour te protéger. » Finit-il par lâcher, mal à l'aise. « D'ailleurs, je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Mais aujourd'hui ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je t'avais prévenue que j'avais un rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est Rogue qui y va à ma place.

― Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans cette histoire ? » S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vite, par surprise. Drago croisa ses mains sur la table, et inspira longuement.

« C'est un bon ami à moi. » Il hésita un instant, puis poursuivit, la voix plus basse : « C'est surtout, après moi, le plus proche disciple de Tu-Sais-Qui, à Pourdlard. »

Hermione jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle des Trois Balais. Il y avait non loin d'eux plusieurs tables occupées par des Serpentards qui parlaient fort et riaient sans retenue.

« Mais pourquoi te remplace-t-il auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

― Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui s'intéresse de très près à ton cas, et il a besoin de renseignements réguliers. N'oublies pas, tu es à cette époque pour empêcher sa victoire prochaine. »

Elle hocha la tête sinistrement, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il lui rappelait.

« Et Rogue va le tenir au fait de la relation entre Evans et Potter. D'ailleurs, il va être réjoui. »

Il sembla à Hermione que les Serpentards des tables voisines se faisaient plus silencieux. Anxieuse, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, sur la banquette ; il ne souriait pas.

« Granger, tu me mets dans une situation extrêmement délicate… » Il lui prit la main doucement, et lui caressa les doigts. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement à cette époque, alors que toi, tu ne peux plus en bouger… Et… »

Par des gestes qui sonnaient autant l'espoir que la résignation, ses bras enveloppèrent la jeune fille, et l'étreignirent avec une tendresse un peu triste. Elle entendit son souffle, sa voix, lui murmurer doucement au creux de l'oreille :

« L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie d'être séparé de toi aussi vite…

― Il y a forcément un moyen pour modifier ton retourneur… ! »

Comme régi par une impulsion qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il la relâcha brutalement et prit son menton entre ses mains placées en coupe.

« Granger, demain on ira voir Dumbledore pour lui poser la question. S'il a su t'en créer un, il peut très bien corriger le mien. Et dans ce cas, je ne serai plus contraint de retourner à notre époque !

― C'est de la folie ! » S'exclama-t-elle, et le jeune homme de renchérir, les yeux pétillants d'excitation :

« C'est insensé, oui, et c'est pour ça que j'y crois. »

L'embrasement retombé, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, redevenus sérieux. Ces paroles venaient comme de sceller quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoués qu'à demi mots.

_Dans ses yeux gris, je ne vois plus que la promesse d'un bonheur qui n'est plus aussi éphémère que je le pensais. Je suis à la fois exaltée à cette idée, mais l'air est chargé d'électricité, et le beau visage tellement grave de Drago me pétrifie. _

_Il a cette beauté particulière, rare, invincible, dont il est conscient, et cette conscience même joue dans son intérêt. C'est une beauté qui ne se transmet pas de père en fils, mais apparaît ici et là, à différentes époques et distances, au sein des familles de l'humanité. Il s'agit de la vraie beauté : insolente, joyeuse, impériale, fière, souveraine, celle qui balaye les faibles cœurs sur son passage, et parvient à conquérir les endurcis ; elle séduit les hommes et les femmes. _

_Et ici particulièrement, je me sens happée par le pouvoir de son regard. Les secondes s'éternisent au rythme de nos deux visages qui se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, comme captivés. Même si je voulais, je ne pourrai lutter contre. Je ressens sans retenue cet instant magique entre le doute et la certitude sur ce qu'il va se dérouler, mon corps entier vibre et bat. Ce sont nos deux bouches qui se rejoignent, se touchent, s'embrassent. C'est mon cœur qui s'embrase ! Ses lèvres chaudes, fines qui capturent les miennes, qui me capturent toute entière ! Je m'agrippe à lui, il me tient fermement. Je voudrai ne plus m'en séparer. _

_Comme à regret, il s'éloigne. Le froid soudain, la solitude, le brusque retour à mon individualité. _

Ses gestes dictés par une force supérieure, Hermione glissa sa main dans la poche, et en sortit le retourneur de temps qu'elle tendit à Malefoy.

« Tiens, reprends-le. »

Il ne fit d'abord pas un mouvement, ses yeux agrandis où tournoyait une lueur qui ressemblait à de l'effroi, puis il lança une œillade inquiète aux tablées de Serpentards autour d'eux. Elle suivit son regard nerveusement tandis qu'il s'emparait d'un geste vif du retourneur. Bien qu'aucun des Serpentards ne les observait fixement, elle aurait juré qu'ils avaient été attentifs à chaque élément de la scène entre eux deux.

« Pourquoi me le rends-tu ? »

Le ton de sa question était loin des remerciements auxquels elle s'attendait, il paraissait même tendu.

« Je ne veux plus avoir un moyen de pression sur toi, Malefoy. Je me fiche bien de cette mission maintenant… C'est une cause perdue…

― Tu me places encore davantage en mauvaise posture. » Lui dit-il, mais il enroula son bras affectueusement autour des épaules frêles de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, son visage n'exprimait plus que l'anxiété.

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. J'ai voulu te le dire tout à l'heure, mais tu dois le savoir maintenant plus que jamais.

― Pourquoi je devrai le savoir maintenant, encore plus que tout à l'heure ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement, et haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre à cette question. Alors elle attendit qu'il poursuive, le cœur battant.

« Granger, retiens cette date : le quinze février.

― Quelque chose de grave ? »

Incapable d'articuler, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle lui saisit la main, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, mais il ne le remarqua pas, absorbé par ce qu'il comptait révéler.

« Tu-Sais-Qui m'en avait déjà parlé… Enfin, le Tu-Sais-Qui de notre époque, celui qui avait déjà vécu tout ça. Et le quinze février 1978, autrement dit dans un mois et demi, il s'est introduit dans Poudlard, et est parvenu à obtenir la loyauté des Maraudeurs.

― Les Maraudeurs ?!

― En tous cas, la loyauté de l'un d'eux au moins, puisqu'il a été aidé par la suite pour faire de Harry Potter son atout final. L'enfant de Potter et Evans. »

Hermione se saisit la tête entre les mains.

« C'était donc vrai, parmi les Maraudeurs, il y avait un traître…

― Attends. Peut-être n'était-ce que Queudver, et ça, ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu-Sais-Qui ne m'a pas dit s'il y en avait d'autres. » Il baissa les yeux, la voix plus hésitante. « Toutefois, tu dois savoir que parfois il suffit de modifier quelques éléments du passé pour chambouler le cours des évènements. Méfies-toi, cette fois-ci le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait parvenir à corrompre les quatre Maraudeurs. Surtout que… Tu les as peut-être alléché avec vos entraînements de magie noire…

― C'est impossible ! »

Cette fois, il lui offrit un triste sourire.

« N'en sois pas convaincue. J'ai dans l'idée que si tout s'était déroulé dans l'ombre ce quinze février là, il est possible que cette fois-ci, les choses soient plus violentes. Parce que tu es là, et que je suis là également. »

Elle se sentit brusquement impuissante, face à une situation à laquelle elle était loin de pouvoir maîtriser. La menace la rattrapait.

« Et toi, Malefoy, de quel côté seras-tu ? »

Il lui passa un doigt sur le poignet, émettant un petit rire moqueur.

« Drôle de question, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. » Il la fixa brièvement, et reprit : « Honeyducke va bientôt fermer, il serait temps de s'éclipser avant d'être bloqué à Pré-au-Lard. »

Mais quand elle chercha à lui prendre la main, en partant, il secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, non, pars seule. Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre la puce à l'oreille des gens. Je te suis de loin, rejoins moi dans une heure à ma chambre. »

Et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent rapidement, encore peu habituées au contact.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bien le bonsoir ! Joyeuses fêtes : joyeux Noël, bonne année et tout le tralala ! **

**Je laisse un petit mot aux gens qui auraient suivi jusque ici "****l'avenir est un long passé****", tout d'abord je souhaite que ça vous plaise, malgré que tout le monde ne me laisse pas de reviews, et j'annonce également qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin. J'en compte entre trois et cinq. Seul le suivant est déjà commencé à être rédigé, et j'aimerai avoir davantage d'avis, de commentaires, de critiques ou simplement de mots d'encouragement, histoire de ne pas foirer la fin parce qu'on ne m'aurait pas dit que ceci ou cela ne va pas dans ma manière d'écrire. Ou alors juste de me sentir soutenue pour l'écriture de ces derniers gros chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de prendre en compte ce petit "post-it" ! Bisous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Hermione se posait d'innombrables questions alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour. Pourtant ce soir là, c'était le bal, et elle voulait mettre toutes ses angoisses de côté. Mais les paroles de Malefoy résonnaient à ses oreilles, et ravivaient son sentiment de fatalité. La mission était vaine, Voldemort aurait le dessus. Et même si cette lucidité l'accablait, elle ne parvenait à éteindre cette lueur d'espoir qu'avait fait naître en elle l'enthousiasme de Drago vis-à-vis de son souhait de rester à cette époque tous les deux. Sur ses lèvres, elle sentait encore celles du garçon, et le souvenir de ce baiser faisait battre son cœur. Si tout était perdu, il restait une infime trace de bonheur, il était là, et il le serait encore.

Arrivée devant la porte du Serpentard, elle murmura doucement le mot de passe, gonflée d'espoir. Mais rien de se passa. La lourde porte ne fit pas mine de s'ouvrir.

« _Endoloris_ » répéta-t-elle plus fort. Une nouvelle fois, il n'y eut aucun résultat. Elle consulta le portrait sorcier, dans le tableau, qui s'occupait de l'accès à cette chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, sévère.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe, miss.

― Comment est-ce possible, il a toujours fonctionné jusqu'ici !

― Parce qu'il a été changé tout à l'heure, pardi ! » Et le portrait de partir d'un gros rire railleur.

Alors, refusant toute hypothèse, elle tapa à la porte, agacée par ce retournement de situation. Malefoy lui ouvrit, avec sur le visage une expression qu'elle ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

― Tu m'as dit de te rejoindre ici. »

Elle voulu baisser la tête, se maudissant de se justifier devant lui. Mais déjà, un rictus moqueur étirait les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Tu obéis Granger, c'est très bien. Maintenant, tu peux repartir, je t'ai assez vue.

― Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

― Allez Granger, dégages-moi de là ta tête de miss-je-sais-tout, j'en ai assez soupé. »

Elle recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas cet accès de méchanceté. Il se redressa fièrement, et envoya sa dernière pique, éclatant d'un rire odieux :

« Et d'ailleurs, évite de revenir. Ni ce soir, ni un autre. Aussi, oublies-moi pour le bal. Allez, vas-t-en. » Et il lui claqua la porte au nez, tandis qu'elle entendait encore son rire mauvais résonner dans la chambre de préfet.

Ce devait être une mauvaise blague. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais elle sentait que ce n'en était pas une. Alors elle traversa les couloirs en courant, et se précipita dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, emportant avec elles tous ses beaux espoirs.

* * *

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Rien… Je… »

Jéromine et Lily, rayonnantes dans leurs robes de soirée, se penchèrent vers la jeune fille, soucieuses.

« Rien ? Tu plaisantes ! On ne se met pas dans des états pareils pour « rien » !

― Je n'ai plus de cavalier pour le bal. » Gémit Hermione, sanglotante, cherchant à minimiser son malheur.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Malefoy ?

― Plus ou moins… Je n'ai même pas envie d'aller à ce fichu bal… »

Lily lui passa la main dans le dos, réconfortante.

« Il n'en n'est pas question ! Tu viendras avec Jerrie et moi au bal.

― Je ne peux pas… »

Jéromine s'assit face à Hermione, et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, douce, compatissante.

« Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'irai pas non plus, Hermione. »

Alors Lily bondit :

« Et moi non plus. Tu ne voudrais pas nous gâcher la soirée, à Jerrie et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

― On est avec toi, Hermione.

― Et tu vas mettre tes ennuis de côté, et t'amuser comme tout le monde, ce soir. »

Ainsi Hermione revêtit sa robe de soirée elle aussi, une robe blanc cassé aux extrémités dorées. Même si le cœur n'y était pas, elle sécha son visage des larmes qui y avaient coulé, se passa de l'eau froide sur ses yeux gonflés, et se noua les cheveux d'un chignon sobre et élégant. Ce soir, les gens feraient la fête, et elle, elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de faire semblant.

Les huit heures sonnèrent. Elle quitta la tour des Gryffondors un peu après, nullement désireuse d'accompagner les couples James-Lily et Sirius-Jéromine. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard, là-bas. Elle n'avait envie de rien, et encore moins de se rendre à ce bal. Le fait de ne pas avoir de cavalier lui était bien égal, le fait que Malefoy n'y aille pas avec elle lui fendait le cœur.

Le hasard voulu qu'elle croisât un garçon qui ne lui était pas inconnu sur le chemin de la Grand'Salle.

« Hermione Granger ? »

Elle observa son visage juvénile, incapable de se remémorer son identité. Il sembla le remarquer.

« J'étais venu te dire qu'un Serpentard t'attendait dans le parc, il y a quelques semaines… Tu te souviens ? »

Pour un peu qu'elle s'en souvenait… Elle se força à penser à autre chose, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux. Que tout était beau à cette période où Drago cherchait à la séduire…

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.

― Gary O'Connely. Je suis de Poufsouffle, en sixième année. »

Elle ne sut que répondre, et garda le silence, les yeux baissés.

« Le bal va commencer… » Dit-il, soucieux d'entretenir la conversation, mais elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, puis elle finit par expliquer :

« Il n'y a personne qui m'attend dans l'immédiat.

― Ah ? Moi non plus. Ma cavalière est malade, c'est dommage. Tu y vas quand même ? »

Elle hocha la tête, muette de chagrin. Et dans un accord silencieux, ils se mirent en marche vers la Grand'Salle, ensembles comme s'ils étaient cavaliers.

Tout était là pour lui rappeler le fossé entre elle et les joyeux fêtards : la musique enjouée et forte, les lumières tamisées, les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste, les cris, les rires, les couleurs vives…

« Tu aimes danser ? »

Elle regarda brièvement Gary et haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, ça me plait.

― Tu veux danser ? »

Elle fut presque prise de compassion pour ce garçon jovial aux joues rebondies, qui avait certainement envie de s'amuser, et qui n'était pas tombé sur la bonne personne ce soir.

« Pas franchement… Désolée Gary.

― Ce n'est rien… Moi j'en sais rien si j'aime danser ou non… Pour cela il faudrait que j'ai déjà dansé avec une fille, et ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerai essayer… Au moins pour pouvoir dire par la suite que je n'aime pas danser. »

Ils s'assirent, adossés à un mur, et contemplèrent les danseurs. Hermione se sentait dans un état second, étourdie par un trop grand chamboulement récent, elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à noter qu'elle fixait Malefoy sans le voir. Il enlaçait une fille légèrement plus petite que lui et aux cheveux sombres; de sa position, Hermione ne pouvait discerner que le dos de la cavalière, mais les mains fines de Drago qui caressaient sensuellement le bas de son dos n'échappèrent pas à la Gryffondor. Elle clôt ses yeux un instant, ou une minute. Une heure peut-être ? Elle se força à ne penser à rien.

« Hermione ! On te cherchait partout avec Lily… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Jéromine et Sirius. Le Gryffondor, maussade, adressa un hochement de tête à Hermione, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Enfin, maintenant Lily ne te cherche plus vraiment…

― Ah ?

― Elle est en train de se disputer avec James. »

Devant son manque d'intérêt, Sirius eut un léger sourire, et cette fois leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Ah ! Les commérages… » Commenta-t-il à voix basse, à l'attention d'Hermione. Elle lui répondit par une moue peu enthousiaste, ses sourcils légèrement arqués, et son nez plissé. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement, tandis que Jéromine et Gary parlaient maintenant avec entrain. Silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, ils n'étaient ni attentifs à la musique, ni à la bonne humeur générale.

« Ca ne t'ennuies pas, Sirius, si je danse un peu avec Gary ? »

Avec ses grands yeux pervenche, doux et réellement soucieux de ne pas froisser son cavalier, on ne pouvait refuser ce plaisir à Jéromine Habbot. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules avec morosité, et ils regardèrent le nouveau couple s'élancer sur la piste, et se perdre parmi la foule d'élèves. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Hermione finit par remarquer :

« Heureusement que certains s'amusent…

― Ce n'est pas valable pour tout le monde. » Et d'un geste du menton, il les désigna tout deux. « Tu veux danser ? » Rajouta-t-il.

« Pas vraiment… »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Si elle n'avait pas été tant chamboulée par Malefoy, elle se serait réjouie que Sirius Black lui adresse à nouveau la parole ; cependant, elle était à des kilomètres de ces considérations.

Plus tard, James les rejoint, cramoisi.

« Quelle soirée de merde ! » Et brutalement, avant que l'un d'eux ne pense à l'en empêcher, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, le visage tordu dans une expression furieuse.

« Cornedrue, maintenant tu te CALMES ! »

Sirius agrippa son ami par le bras, sans douceur, et saisit celui d'Hermione également, puis il les tira jusqu'au couloir, claquant la porte de la Grand'Salle derrière eux. Une semi obscurité les accueillit, dans laquelle la musique leur parvenait encore, mais adoucie par l'épaisseur des murs.

« C'est Evans ?

― Ouais. C'est fini, je veux plus entendre parler d'elle… »

Il y eut un gloussement moqueur, et Hermione avisa un couple non loin d'eux, dans un recoin plus sombre. Ils étaient si collés l'un à l'autre qu'elle aurait aisément pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une personne, de dos, mais ses yeux s'habituant au noir, elle discerna le garçon, qui plaquait contre le mur une fille dont les jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches impudiquement. Sa robe retroussée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle poussait des gémissements discrets qui ne laissaient pas de doutes sur ses envies.

« Je te fais rire, peut-être ? » Menaça James, à l'attention du garçon ; celui-ci tourna lentement la tête, découvrant un fin visage arrogant aux yeux froids.

« Tout à fait, Potter. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas perdu ma soirée : j'arrive à ramener une fille dans mon lit, pendant que toi, tu seras en train de parler Quidditch avec Black… Ou Granger. »

Alors, ne maîtrisant pas son impulsion, Hermione s'éloigna à grands pas, des larmes plein les yeux, ayant reconnu Malefoy, sa voix odieuse et l'odeur iodée qu'il dégageait. Au loin, elle entendit une voix de fille s'exclamer :

« Je crois que tu as choqué la Gryffondor, Lucius…

― Je sais, Gélissa, et elle sait que je le sais. »

* * *

_**Merci à **__**Calim**__**: Je m'excuse vraiment de n'avoir pas posté pendant aussi longtemps, c'était les quelques mois de pause, pour vivre ma vie pleinement au lieu de m'essayer à écrire celle de personnages qui ne vivent que dans notre tête (mais qu'est ce qu'ils y vivent bien !)... Bref, ce retour à la plume : un vrai bonheur, un soulagement ! Je suis ravie que tu continues à suivre ma fic, et qu'elle te plaise encore. Comme tu peux le voir, ça se gâte pour Mione, et pas qu'à moitié... ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire, même si Drago n'est plus aussi chou que dans les chapitres précédents ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir en tous cas, j'en rougis encore de tant et tant de compliments !!! Gniiihihi ! Bisous !**_

* * *

_**Merci à **__**Ninia Black**__** : Eeeeeeh oui, ça se gâte en beauté ! Et là c'est pour de bon ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses de ce salaud de Malefoy hein ! Passes de bonnes fêtes, et merci de ta review ! Groooos bisouuuuuus tout plein de bave, et le nez qui coule (rhume oblige muahahaha !... ... hum ... ... non là ça devient un peu sale !)**_

* * *

_**Merci à **__**Drago-Hermione**__** : Sympa ta date de naissance, le lendemain de la St Valentin ! Moi c'est le premier février, on est pas loin hein ! C''est le meilleur mois pour naître, la preuve : les natifs de février sont les meilleurs, voire les meilleures hihi ! Merci d'avoir posté la review, en tous cas, je sais que tu l'as bien attendu ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète biquette, il y a celui-là et le prochain est déjà presque terminé ! J'espère que tu ne seras encore pas déçue de celui-ci ! Dis-moi hein, si y'a des problèmes, des choses pas bien dans mes chapitres, n'hésite pas !**_

* * *

_**Merci à **__**Edwige**__** : Oh une courageuse qui me lit du début à la fin ! Waaw j'espère que ça t'as plu et que ça te plaira encore ! Berf, merci de ta review, et de ta lecture ! Bisous ! **_


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Un bref rappel, un résumé : à cause de la traîtrise d'Harry Potter, qui se range dans le camp de Voldemort, ce dernier assied sa domination sur le monde. Afin de l'en empêcher, Hermione Granger est envoyée vingt ans dans le passé, en 1977, en Septième année à Poudlard, et a pour mission de séparer James de Lily, pour que Harry Potter ne puisse jamais exister._**

**_Seulement, Voldemort a envoyé à cette même époque Drago Malefoy, qui se fait passer pour Lucius Malefoy, dans le but de contrer la mission d'Hermione._**

**_Voila, il me semble que j'ai mal expliqué le fait que Drago Malefoy se fasse passer pour son père, Lucius. Aux yeux de tous, à Poudlard, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il est Lucius ! Il n'y a pas le vrai Lucius quoi !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Elle sentit une main la rattraper, et saisir son bras. Ce n'était pas Drago…

« Viens, viens… Suis-moi… »

Et Sirius l'entraîna dans le dédalle de couloirs, elle, trop saccagée pour avoir envie d'autre chose que de se laisser faire mollement. Ils parvinrent devant la Salle sur Demande, et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Hermione se demanda à quoi est-ce qu'il avait bien pu songer pour qu'elle soit ainsi.

C'était une pièce de taille modeste, occupée par un lit imposant, de couleurs pâles. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque, et un petit salon autour d'un feu de cheminée.

Sirius fit asseoir la Gryffondor sur le lit, et lui mit doucement, entre les mains, un bol d'infusion bouillante. Il s'en servit une aussi, et vint s'installer à ses côtés, silencieux.

« Ca te plait Hermione ?

― Oui… Je sais pas… »

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, et elle se laissa faire, incapable d'apprécier le contact, ni de le désapprouver, incapable de ressentir autre chose que la souffrance profonde qu'avait creusé Malefoy en elle.

« J'ai des excuses à te faire, à propos de ma rancœur de ces dernières semaines…

― Je n'en veux pas. Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Il lui pressa tendrement l'épaule.

« J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner…

― Inutile, tu es là, et déjà pardonné d'une chose pour laquelle je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Il ne répondit pas, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, l'infusion terminée, maintenant vaincue d'une fatigue morale. Que cette journée avait été longue et foudroyante, tellement changeante… Toutes ces émotions…

Sirius s'allongea à ses côtés. Ce n'aurait pas du être lui, ce soir là, sur le lit avec elle. A cette pensée, elle laissa les vannes s'ouvrir, et sanglota silencieusement.

« C'est à cause de ce Lucius Malefoy ? » Interrogea-t-il, avec compassion.

« Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, réellement…

― Tu es la première à me le dire. »

Elle eut un hoquet entre le rire et les pleurs. Tous ces mystères lui pesaient sur les épaules, et si les paroles sortaient d'elles mêmes, elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle comptait ne pas révéler.

« Je suis la seule ici à le connaître. Nous venons du même endroit… de la même époque… »

Elle était consciente que ses mots n'avaient de sens que pour elle, cependant, il lui fallait les prononcer.

« De Beauxbâtons ?

― Je ne viens pas de Beauxbâtons. C'était un mensonge. » Et comme il se taisait, elle demanda, d'une voix plaintive : « Tu m'en veux maintenant ?

― Tu as tes secrets, comme tout un chacun… Tu me raconteras, un jour ?

― Oui. » Elle réfléchit un court instant. « En février.

― Le quatorze ?

― Non. Le seize. »

Elle le lui raconterait, le seize, si elle était encore en vie. Et qu'importe de quel côté se serait rangé Sirius. Pour penser à autre chose, elle remarqua, d'une voix éteinte :

« Tu as laissé ta cavalière au bal…

― Elle s'amusait mieux avec le Poufsouffle. Et puis, je me fiche éperdument de Jéromine. »

Un peu abruptement, il lui prit la main, non sans douceur, et murmura :

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ces mots, mais je dois te le dire. Je me fiche de Jéromine parce que c'est toi, toi, Hermione, qui hante mes rêves. Je pense à toi comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… Je ne te demande rien, je…

― Je suis désolée…

― Je ne te demande rien, Hermione, pas même d'accepter toute la tendresse que j'aimerai te donner… Je ne désire rien d'autre que ta présence de temps en temps. Je veux pouvoir apercevoir un sourire éclairer ton visage, je veux entendre ton rire résonner, je veux encore voir tes mains caresser le bois de ta baguette… Je désire seulement te regarder vivre, ça me suffit. Tout ces milles détails qui composent une personne et qui échappent au monde entier, je veux les admirer chez toi, et les voir encore et encore… »

Doucement, elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Sirius, elle pleurait silencieusement. Par compassion. Parce qu'elle savait ce que ressentait le Maraudeur, parce qu'elle aurait voulu dire les mêmes mots à l'adresse de Malefoy. Parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour Sirius, et qu'elle souffrait avec lui. Parce que Malefoy était avec la dénommée Gelissa, en ce moment même.

* * *

Cependant, la vie suivit son cours, suite à cette soirée quelque peu hors temps. Il fallut fêter la nouvelle année qui s'entamait. Ce fut une soirée bien triste, que celle qui allait précéder 1978. Lily, Jéromine et Hermione étaient restées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, quelques Bieraubeurres sur la table basse pour avoir l'illusion de s'amuser, bien que ce n'était pas le cas. 

« Je pense avoir rencontré la perle rare. » Disait Jéromine, la seule épanouie. Mais abattues, aucune ne renchérissait.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile, je sais…

― Ecoute, Jerrie, on ne veut pas t'ennuyer avec notre humeur de chien. Toi, tu as la chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un de bien.

― Gary est merveilleux. »

Elles conservèrent un moment de silence.

« Je croyais que James était merveilleux. » Lily haussa les épaules avant de continuer : « Il l'est peut-être, mais je suis trop orgueilleuse pour m'entendre avec lui. Et lui, il est trop orgueilleux pour tolérer mon orgueil. »

Elle but une gorgée de Bieraubeurre.

« C'était à cause de quoi, cette fois, au bal ? » Questionna Hermione.

« C'est stupide. Il voulait absolument voir Peter danser, pour « rire un bon coup », alors que moi je voulais danser. Je le voulais rien qu'à moi pour la soirée… Mais lui, il avait besoin de ses amis pour s'amuser, enfin c'est la conclusion que j'en ai tiré, un peu impulsivement… »

Elle eut une moue de dépit.

« Vous comprenez ? Je voulais sincèrement passer du temps dans une bulle avec lui, et je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas réciproque… J'étais déçue, alors j'ai crié. Il a crié aussi, par fierté. Je lui ai dit qu'à cause de lui, j'avais délaissé une amie en peine… Oh Hermione, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te négliger comme ça… »

* * *

A la rentrée des vacances de Noël, la bonne humeur générale qui avait caractérisé les Gryffondor de septième année s'était évanouie. La cohésion avait disparue, emportant avec elle l'amitié. C'en était fini des longues soirées à rire dans la salle commune autour de la cheminée ; les Maraudeurs restaient entre eux, et les trois filles ne s'y mêlaient plus. 

De ce fait, les entraînements de magie noire reprirent.

« On ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les demoiselles, mais au moins, on saura s'y prendre contre les mangemorts. » Lançait parfois Sirius ou James avec cynisme, dans la salle sur Demande. Mais les dernières paroles de Drago avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione ; il lui semblait de plus en plus que les Maraudeurs tentaient de justifier leur attrait à la puissance démoniaque, et leurs justifications mêmes n'avaient plus l'accent de sincérité de naguère. Elle se traitait de sotte, de paranoïaque, parce que le comportement de Malefoy ne l'inspirait pas à croire en ses paroles, cependant, elle avait cette impression qu'il avait cherché à la mettre en garde contre quelque chose.

Une nuit, tandis qu'ils venaient de terminer l'entraînement, James prit Hermione à part et intima aux autres de partir.

« On vous rejoindra au dortoir.

― Tu fais des cachotteries, Cornedrue ? » Plaisanta Sirius, avec néanmoins une lueur de déplaisir dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Cachotteries, cachotteries… » Murmura James, avant de fermer la porte de la salle sur Demande derrière les trois Maraudeurs. Il se tourna vers Hermione, le visage on ne peut plus sérieux.

« J'ai changé d'avis. » Dit-il simplement.

Sans besoin de plus de détails, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait. La proposition. Le polynectar… Elle eut un frisson, de dégoût ? De chagrin ? De triomphe ? Après tout, la mission pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée à cette époque semblait maintenant être sur une meilleure voie.

« Lily a du te raconter. Nous nous sommes disputé assez violemment au bal… Cette fois, je crois que c'est réellement terminé. » Expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. « D'ailleurs, je compte abandonner. Lily Evans et moi sommes incompatibles, malgré que je l'aime comme un fou. C'est dur pour moi, Hermione, de me faire à l'idée que rien ne marchera jamais entre elle et moi. Tout doucement, je vais essayer de l'oublier… Mais avant, je voudrai… »

Il leva vers elle un regard ennuyé, les mots paraissaient s'enchaîner difficilement.

« Je voudrai connaître son corps rien qu'une fois… Même si ce n'est pas réellement elle… Ce le sera en quelques sortes… Puis après je me forcerai à l'oublier. »

Hermione inspira longuement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que les désirs de James iraient jusque là… Il lui demandait le corps de Lily, mais sa virginité à elle. Sa virginité… Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit Malefoy qui…

Ce sera rapide, pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer. Il lui suffirait de demander le polynectar à Rogues, d'en ingurgiter, de rejoindre James, de coucher avec lui, puis de s'en aller et ce serait déjà du passé. Pour que Lord Voldemort ne puisse triompher à l'avenir. Puisque sa mission était de séparer Potter-Evans, elle allait donner à James ce qu'il lui demandait, et essaierait d'en être fière. Il l'avait dit, après il oublierait Lily et de ce fait, Harry Potter n'existerait jamais.

Elle se redressa quelque peu vers le jeune homme, tenta vainement de lui adresser un faible sourire, puis se contenta de souffler :

« C'est d'accord… J'aurai le Polynectar dans la semaine… »

* * *

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé… Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise, hein ! Continuez à m'en laisser, ça m'encourage tellement de savoir que mon chapitre est apprécié ! J'ai fais le calcul, je prévois 20 chapitres. Voili-voilou ! bisous ! **

* * *

_**Je remercie Nandouillettemalfoy : Et oui, démoralisée parce que jusqu'ici plus beaucoup de personnes ne me laissaient de reviews, et je croyais que j'avais ennuyé tout le monde avec mes délires HG/DM à la mords-moi le noeud... ! Bon si tu es là jusqu'au bout, tout va bien alors ! Bon je pense avoir répondu à ta question au début du chapitre, mais sait-on jamais, j'y réponds personnellement aussi : non, non faut pas rêver, ce n'est pas Lucius qui a jarté Hermione de la chambre, c'est bel et bien Dragooo... D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de Lucius. C'est toujours Drago, même si il prend le prénom de son père ! Bisous ! **_

* * *

_**Je remercie Jouzetsuka : Ah non ! on influence pas l'auteur ! Pas trop du moins. Quoique en fait, ma motive à écrire le chapitre est souvent influencée par les reviews que je reçois ! Ouais, on y a presque cru au Malefoy tout doux... Mais c'est insensé, c'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer à y croire... Puis bon, X ou Y raisons, t'es pas bien loin de la vérité ! Je sais, ce n'est pas une surprise ! Bisous ! **_

* * *

_**Je remercie EtoiledeNeige : Oh je la trouvais plutôt cool la fin de chapitre, par rapport à celle là ! Merci de ta review, de ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite plaira, n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton opinion ! Bisous !**_

* * *

_**Je remercie Drago-Hermione : La voila la suite, mais je ne pense pas que sa lecture sera une réelle surprise pour toi hihihi ! C'est comme si tu l'avais déjà lu, hein ! bon t'inquiète biquette, la suite de cette suite débarque les prmeiers jours de 2008 ! Gros bisous !**_

* * *

_**Je remercie Ninia Black : Tu l'as dit, un vrai salopard... Mais un salopard dont on n'attend qu'une chose : c'est qu'il redevienne l'agneau qu'il était ! Mais lui tords pas trop vite son "joli petit cou", j'risque d'en avoir besoin pour la suite ! Gniiihihihi ! Bisous fort en bave mais pas trop !**_

* * *

_**Je remercie LangedesEnfers : Désolée d'avoir tellement mal expliqué le chmilblick Drago-Lucius, j'espère que maintenant tu as compris que Lucius n'apparait pas dans cette fic, c'est juste Drago qui lui emprunte son prénom aux yeux de Poudlard ! Trop gentil d'avoir posté une review, je croyais que je t'avais perdu depuis un bail !!! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es là, et que tu me lis ! Gniiihaha ! Gros bisous !**_

* * *

_**Je remercie Fan-Fiction hp7 : Oui c'est vrai qu'on peut s'y attendre pas mal à ce qui se passe par rapport au retourneur de temps... Et là on voit que Malefoy c'est rien d'autre qu'une ordure ! Et moooort à Gélissa ! (c'est le prénom de l'ex de mon chéri, du coup je prendrais un malin plaisir à la torturer dans ma fic !) Gros bisous!**_


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Rogue se montra coopératif, si bien qu'elle obtint le Polynectar la première semaine de Janvier. Elle glissa la nouvelle à James au cours d'un entraînement de magie noire, à voix basse et incertaine.

« J'ai la potion. C'est quand tu veux… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil soucieux aux autres Maraudeurs, et répondit tout aussi bas :

« Ce soir alors. Rentre à la salle commune, inutile d'éveiller des soupçons chez Patmol et les autres. Tu me rejoindras dans la salle sur Demande, ici, à minuit et demi. Je ferai en sorte que les garçons partent plus tôt que d'habitude. » Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « tiens, prends la cape d'invisibilité. »

Ainsi Hermione, prétextant une migraine, s'éclipsa et rejoint la tour des Gryffondors. Lily et Jéromine, devant la cheminée, faisaient leurs devoirs tout en devisant ; elles levèrent la tête à l'arrivée d'Hermione.

« Tu tombes bien ! Ce soir, j'ai peut-être rendez-vous avec James ! Je compte recoller un peu les morceaux…

― Un rendez-vous… Avec lui ? » S'étonna Hermione, incapable de savoir si elle éprouvait de l'espoir ou du désespoir.

« Je lui ai fait mettre un mot sur son lit, pour qu'il me rejoigne à vingt-trois heures dans la salle commune… »

Mais James ne rentrerait pas dans le dortoir avant son rendez-vous avec Hermione. Elle ne sut que répondre, trop écoeurée de devoir leur mentir par omission. Elle ne dirait pas à Lily que James serait dans la salle sur Demande avec elle, et elle ne dirait pas à James que Lily espérait recoller les morceaux.

« C'est mon dernier espoir, ce soir… »

Fallait-il trahir son amie pour que la mission ait une chance de réussir ? Elle détourna les yeux du visage rêveur de Lily. Cette vision lui était insupportable. Alors que la jeune fille espérerait, James et elle seraient en train de…

« Je vais me coucher les filles, bonne nuit. » Et Hermione s'éloigna, accablée par ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la salle sur Demande. 

« Entre. »

Elle s'avança d'une démarche incertaine, peu habituée aux longues jambes que le Polynectar lui avait occasionné, et ôta la cape d'invisibilité.

« Lily… » Souffla James, la regardant avec des yeux emplis d'espoirs, de désir…

« Non, c'est Hermione… » Rectifia-t-elle, frissonnante. Il marcha vers elle comme un somnambule, lentement, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Chut, laisses-moi y croire au moins cette nuit… »

Elle plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de James, résignée, et tenta de lui adresser un sourire.

« Ce que tu es belle… » Et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, tendrement. Sa tête nichée contre la joue légèrement piquante, elle inspira lentement, cherchant une trace d'iode qui lui aurait rappelé Malefoy, mais James avait un parfum plus sucré, épicé.

Le cœur battant, elle le laissa prendre avec délicatesse son menton entre ses mains, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrasser… Il s'écarta légèrement, les yeux pétillants et sourit, ravi, puis il la souleva de terre, et marcha jusqu'au lit, la portant tendrement.

Il était encore temps de partir, de se défiler, avant de commettre l'irréparable… Mais au lieu de cela, elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il l'avait allongée sur le lit moelleux, et entreprenait maintenant de l'embrasser avec l'ardeur et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Evans. Et pendant que Lily Evans l'attendait désespérément… Elle ne répondait que du bout des lèvres aux baisers du Gryffondor, mais ses simulations semblaient lui convenir, il passait ses mains brûlantes de curiosité sur son corps, et posait ses lèvres à chaque centimètre de peau qui apparaissait. Elle ne ressentait que de l'horreur, du dégoût, de la peur. C'était pire qu'un viol, elle n'avait même pas le droit de se défendre, de hurler, de le détester…

« Lily… Lily… »

Il enleva sa propre chemise, découvrant le torse musclé d'un attrapeur, et prit les mains d'Hermione, qu'il plaqua contre lui, dans un désir de passion partagée. Elle écarta ses cuisses, à regret, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. James avait la respiration rauque, il avait des gestes à la fois doux et enflammés, il avait dans son regard quelque chose d'émerveillée, et elle sentait avec angoisse la virilité du garçon s'éveiller petit à petit. Saisie de frayeur, elle se raidit et tenta de le repousser mollement.

« James… Je ne suis pas… Prête… » Mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te ferai pas de mal. N'aies pas peur, je suis là… Laaaa… Chut… » Et il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, avec dans les yeux une telle lueur d'amour qu'elle n'eut la force de résister davantage. Peut-être la prenait-il réellement pour Lily, mais peu importait. Elle se laissa aller, menée par la délicatesse du garçon qui la déshabillait, maintenant faible, ayant perdu toute sa dernière volonté de résister.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal de partout, une douleur plus proche des courbatures que de la véritable souffrance ardente. Elle se redressa quelque peu ; elle était entièrement nue, et son corps semblait reprendre sa véritable apparence lentement. James était à ses côtés, nu également sous le drap qui le recouvrait à moitié, il dormait profondément. Elle s'écarta de lui, avec un sentiment de répulsion, de mal-être, et se rhabilla maladroitement. La prévenance et le soin du jeune homme lui avait épargné toute douleur physique, néanmoins, ce qu'elle venait de faire la répugnait. 

Nauséeuse, elle courut à travers le dédalle de couloirs, jusqu'à la sortie du château ; elle n'aspirait qu'à inspirer une grande goulée d'air frais…

Elle ralentit, et marcha le long du parc de Poudlard, dans le froid et la buée qu'elle recrachait, noyée de sensations, de pensées. Elle aurait voulu être obsédée par les remords de cette nuit de découverte, mais tout son être ne hurlait que le chagrin occasionné par Malefoy. Chaque moindre détail, chaque chose le lui rappelait douloureusement.

Comme dans un rêve, sa silhouette apparut devant elle. Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il réel ?

« Malefoy ? »

Le fin visage du jeune homme se plissa tandis qu'il la dévisageait, surpris.

« Granger ?

― Oui.

― Tu as une drôle de tête… » Il reprenait le ton froid et distant qu'elle abhorrait.

Une drôle de tête… Certainement les effets du Polynectar qui ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?

― Je prenais l'air… »

La dureté de sa question la blessa. Cherchant à éviter un quelconque coup de grâce, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Cinq exactement. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle les compta, attendant avec l'espoir invincible d'un cœur aimant, mais avançant avec un fatalisme certain.

« Granger, attends… »

Elle se retourna, le cœur battant. Le visage de Malefoy n'avait en rien perdu de son mépris.

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir de quelque chose.

― Oui ?

― Tu te souviens de cette date… Le quinze février ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Le visage du garçon se troubla imperceptiblement.

« Ne l'oublies surtout pas. Et saches que quoiqu'il arrive, de nombreux Serpentards sont partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui…

― C'est une menace ?

― Ne fais pas l'idiote Granger, je te mets en garde simplement. Quasiment tous les Serpentards sont du côté obscur. Nous sommes dans une époque particulièrement noire ! Tu comprends ça ? Même moi, qui ai toujours jonglé avec les forces obscures, je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point les Serpentards sont corrompus et pervertis en cette période… »

Désespérée, elle lança, en quête d'apaisement :

« Je peux toujours empêcher Potter et Evans de se mettre ensemble.

― C'est inutile ! Tu ne comprends pas que si Tu-Sais-Qui veut s'emparer de Poudlard, il a une armée de Serpentards pour l'aider à s'infiltrer ? Potter et son foutu descendant sont devenus superflus ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard d'effroi. En cet instant, de par cette panique dans ses yeux, et ses paroles de mise en garde, elle se demanda dans quel camp était réellement Malefoy. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules, et dit :

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il compte faire, excepté venir chercher la loyauté des Maraudeurs. Mais ensuite ? Je ne paye pas cher de ta peau, Granger, tu lui causes trop d'ennuis.

― De quel côté seras-tu, toi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu ne devines pas ? » Puis, avec un petit rire méchant, il termina : « Allez, Granger, je te laisses réfléchir là-dessus. Gélissa m'attend dans ma chambre. »

* * *

La seconde semaine de Janvier défila trop rapidement. C'en était effrayant pour Hermione. Le décompte du temps la rapprochait inexorablement de cette date fatidique à laquelle Malefoy semblait attacher tant d'importance. Il peuplait ses pensées, imperturbablement. Ses dernières paroles à propos de Gélissa lui avaient fait du mal, en particulier de savoir qu'elle avait en quelques sortes pris sa place. Hermione souffrait, mais autour d'elle, les choses se bousculaient assez pour qu'elle puisse songer à autre chose qu'à ses lamentations. Il y avait Lily, effondrée depuis ce qu'elle avait interprété comme un refus de la part de James. Il y avait aussi les entraînements de magie noire qui perturbaient Hermione. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu les garçons se défouler avec autant de rage. Mais le pire restait James, qui après un entraînement, l'avait une nouvelle fois prise à part. 

« Ca va ? » Il la fixait, soucieux. Sûrement parlait-il de leur nuit d'amour.

« Oui…

― Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? »

Elle haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête, pressée d'en finir.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

― Je t'écoute, James. » Elle redoutait le pire.

« J'étais comme en transe, l'autre soir… J'ignore pourquoi… Trop de bonheur… J'aimerai recommencer juste une fois, connaître son corps, le reconnaître, tout en étant lucide…

― Encore une fois ?

― Ce sera la dernière… J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler d'ici là, je veux profiter de ces quelques heures entièrement, sans barrières. Je n'y suis pas arrivé, l'autre soir, mais cette fois je vivrai le moment pleinement. Ainsi, je pourrai en garder un bon souvenir, et laisser s'échapper mon amour pour Lily… »

* * *

**Voili-voilou ! Un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais je suis rentrée ce soir d'Italie et je me suis jetée sur mon pc pour d'abord savourer vos reviews, et me dépêcher de taper le chapitre suivant, histoire de ne pas me prendre une grondée !**

**Ah, et puis, une bonne et heureuse année à tous ! Mes meilleurs vœux !**

* * *

**_Un grand merci à _ _Nandouillettemalfoy__ : Tu vas voir si je vais pas le massacrer ce salaud ! Nan, nan, je lui réserve un sort encore pire ! Gniiihihi ! Et t'inquiète, tu as carrément le droit de donner ton avis sur tout, surtout si c'est pour me dire que Gélissa c'est super moche comme prénom ! (c'est le prénom de l'ex à mon chéri ! normal que j'aime pas spécialement !) Bisous ! _**

* * *

**_A EtoileDeNeige : Mouais, bof pour la pauvre Hermione ! Elle en a déjà vu de toutes les couleurs, et en plus faut que tous ces soucis s'ajoutent. Ah les garçons... Au fait, joli pseudo ! Etoile de Neige, autrement dit : Flocon ! Mais c'est vrai que ça sonne moins bien !!! Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu seras là jusqu'à la fin ! bisous !_**

* * *

**_A Fan-fiction-hp7 : Bin voila... Elle l'a fait... Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un peu de piquant dans ma fic. N'empêche, moi j'aurais fait comme Hermione, je me serai bien fait le petit Cornedrue ! Hihihi, avoue quand même que ça se refuse pas franchement ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !_**

* * *

**_A Goodbook'sky : Tomber enceinte, oui, tu as visé juste ! A une différence près. Tu verras ! N'empêche ça serait rigolo que ce soit Hemrione qui accouche d'un petit Harry Potter ! Tiens, au fait, ça veut dire quoi ton pseudo ? _**

* * *

**_A Jouzetsuka : Bah la morale de James... Comme on dit, les hommes ont le cerveau dans le caleçon (et encore, c'est dit proprement, j'ai entendu bien pire comme tournure ! )... M'enfin, James il en a marre quoi, d'attendre. En tous cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je vais essayer de remonter le rythme de production, je me suis un peu laissée aller là ! _**

**_D'ailleurs, à propos de Sirius, je suis du même avis que toi... Comment elle peut résister, cette drôle de Mione ??? Tsss elle a rien compris hein ! Bon et pour ma faute "malgré que" je suis carrément fâchée. De quel droit tu me reprends ? Gniiiihihi merci de me l'avoir dit ! Ca m'évitera de refaire une faute pareille ! Parce que moi aussi je me permets souvent de faire des réflexions sur l'ortho et la grammaire des autres, alors là, me faire reprendre, ça la fout mal hihihihi ! Je te fais de gros bisous ! Merci de la review !_**

* * *

**_A Klo : Aie, j'espère que tu pourras la suivre, ma fic... J'aurai volontier posté plus tôt la suite, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais en italie sans ordi... Enfin bon, dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici peu, quelque chose comme demain ou dimanche. Merci de tous ces compliments ! Merci, merci, merci ! Et bisous !_**

* * *

**_A Langedesenfers : Voila tu as ta réponse... Horrible, hein ? Elle l'a donné à James, sa première fois. Alors qu'elle aime Malefoy... Bon pour ta "grossière erreur" c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui explique comme une buse, et qui passe des détails importants. Voila ! Bisous ! _**

* * *

**_A NiniaBlack : Je suis sadique, tu peux le dire. Je fais n'importe quoi de cette pauvre Hermione, tu as le droit aussi de me le reprocher... Mais par la suite, ça va bouger ! T'inquiète, et si elle a donné sa première fois à James, c'est pas dit qu'elle ne couchera pas avec d'autres hommes ! (je m'abstiendrai de citer des noms nananana) Bisouuuuuuus affectueux ! _**

* * *

**_A Calim : Waaaaw deux reviews pour le prix d'une ! Magnifique ! Ma fidèle revieweuse ! Tu étais en vacances, que tu as eu un retard de lecture ? "Je ne suis pas un ange" de Yawaza, c'est une fanfic ou un véritable bouquin, ou un manga ? Désolée, j'ai jamais lu de manga de ma vie, j'arrive pas à comprendre le sens de lecture ... huhu je sais, je peux être très brute de pomme et pas très fute fute des fois ! Je te remercie en tous cas pour tous ces compliments ! et J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Groooos bisouuuuus !_  
**


	17. Chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16

_Il est là, près de moi… Il est moi ? Je me blottis contre lui, son odeur marine qui m'enveloppe, me rassure. Il m'apaise, il me soigne, me guérit de mes angoisses. Sa main m'effleure, puis me tient fermement, je n'ai plus peur de la suite. Puisqu'il est là, puisque c'est lui, et que rien n'a plus d'importance que cet instant nimbé d'amour. Son beau visage a de nouveau laissé tomber ce masque froid et arrogant, ses mèches blondes chatouillent mon front, je ris. _

_Je m'éveille. Je suis seule, il n'est pas là, il ne l'a pas été. La chaleur de mon lit me glace, ma solitude est une prison. Son absence est un chemin qui me conduit droit vers la fatalité, sans autre alternative. _

_Les heures qui filent me rapprochent de la date fatidique, toutefois… Je me permets de les vivre. A chaque seconde, Drago peut revenir. _

_Je le regarde. Son front plissé penché sur son parchemin. La voix ronronnante du professeur qui semble le bercer, dans cette salle de cours lumineuse. Ses cheveux délicatement lissés en arrière ; une unique mèche qui retombe devant ses yeux. Je sens pratiquement leur odeur iodée. _

_Des hauts et des bas… Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi me brise, et pourtant… En cet instant, je le regarde, et je vis. Je le regarde vivre, et ça me donne un souffle de vie. Parfois il me semble qu'il est toujours le Drago qui s'est montré à moi. Dans ces moments là, j'attends à chaque seconde un rebondissement, un changement, une lueur d'espoir ? _

_Il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux me frôlent à peine, telle une quantité négligeable. Je le vois profiter d'un moment d'inattention du professeur pour se rapprocher de Gélissa, sa binôme, et enfouir son visage dans le cou gracile de la jeune fille, déposer quelques baisers et peut-être la mordiller ?_

_Les rêves se dissipent, si personne n'est là, qui va croire en eux ? _

_Heureusement qu'il me reste la mission. Un but vers lequel m'élancer, quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit, et me retienne de trop aimer Malefoy. Je ferai n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça me donne l'illusion de réussir quelque chose. Pourvu que ça accapare mon attention._

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. A nouveau, elle se sentait maladroite, perchée sur les longues jambes de Lily, chatouillée désagréablement par la formidable crinière rousse qui lui tombait sur les épaules. James se leva d'un bond du lit sur lequel il était assis, et posa sur elle un regard proche de l'émerveillement. 

« Merci, merci de ce que tu m'offres… » Lui dit-il, l'enlaçant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle se laissa embrasser passionnément, répondant légèrement aux baisers, s'allongeant d'elle-même sur le lit rouge et or. Elle ne ressentait ni plaisir, ni désir, seulement l'impression de mener à bien un travail. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'éprouvaient les prostituées. Elle le faisaient parce qu'il le fallait, et non pas par envie ; James n'était ni stupide, ni repoussant, pourtant elle n'était pas attiré par sa personne.

Et tandis que leurs corps prenaient possession l'un de l'autre, les yeux bruns du jeune homme la couvaient avec une étincelle d'amour, d'épanouissement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les ferme, comme en transe, relevant la tête brutalement à la manière d'un loup garou qui va hurler.

Elle finit par s'assoupir, dans la moiteur lascive de sa peau collée à la sienne. Ce fut les caresses attentionnées de James qui l'éveillèrent ; il était penché sur elle, le visage étrangement sérieux.

« Je dors depuis longtemps ?

― Tu peux dormir encore. » Répondit-il, le regard un peu égaré.

« Je vais y aller…

― Reste, Lily.

― Je suis Herm…

― Je sais, mais reste quand même… » Lui enjoint-il, lui saisissant la main sans douceur. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, le repoussant. Il dit :

« Reviens demain soir.

― Mais…

― Reviens. » Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, farouchement, sans prêter attention aux petites mains qui cherchaient à le repousser.

* * *

Elle revint le lendemain soir, à regrets, mais d'un pas assuré. Elle avait un but, une direction, qui l'empêchait de se lamenter. Mais le comportement de James lui déplaisait. Il pensait qu'elle lui était due. Pire, il ne voulait pas s'en passer. 

Bien des mois plus tôt, Rogue avait affirmé que l'amour de Potter consumait. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Au cours des soirs suivants elle en prit pleinement conscience, alors que le jeune homme avait insisté, nuit après nuit, pour qu'elle revienne le lendemain. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était défilée, empruntant l'apparence de Lily, maintenant familiarisée avec ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

C'était pour l'avenir du monde, pour le triomphe du bien, se répétait-elle parce qu'il ne lui restait rien d'autre. Et elle se mettait à y croire presque religieusement. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre encore une fois.

Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle s'était toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, préoccupée du futur de façon maladive. Auparavant, elle écumait la bibliothèque, avide de savoir, désireuse d'être la meilleure. A présent, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour distraire James de Lily.

Combien de temps allait encore durer ce manège ? Hermione ne s'en souciait peu. Dans sa tête, il lui fallait tenir jusqu'au quinze février, et ce serait le dénouement. Que pourrait-il bien arriver ce jour là, capable de tout changer ?

D'ici là, il ne restait même plus un mois. Tout juste trois petites semaines. Alors Hermione, pour tromper l'angoisse, se rendait le soir dans la Salle sur Demande, rejoignait James, et chaque soir, ils faisaient l'amour.

« Tu finiras par y prendre goût. » Lui avait prédit Rogue, supérieur, lorsqu'elle était revenue chercher du Polynectar. Mais il s'était trompé, elle n'aimait pas plus coucher avec Potter que le jour de sa première fois. Elle avait moins de difficultés, elle connaissait les gestes, le corps de son partenaire, néanmoins elle n'y prenait pas de plaisir particulier.

Parfois, mais rarement, son bas-ventre qui lui envoyait des ondes agréables, et dans ces cas là, elle enroulait un peu plus fermement ses bras autour du cou de James.

« Lily… LILY… » S'écriait-il d'une voix rauque, alors qu'au comble de l'excitation, il lui saisissait les hanches avec sauvagerie.

Au fil des soirs, sa manière de faire l'amour s'était modifiée ; chaque fois, il était plus impatient, plus pressant que la précédente. Ses gestes s'étaient empreints de bestialité ; il ne caressait plus, il agrippait de ses mains fermes, enfonçait ses ongles courts dans la peau d'Hermione, griffait sans vergogne. Et si il commençait par l'embrasser, la fougue de leur étreinte finissait par transformer ses baisers en morsures ardentes qui laissaient de petites marques roses foncées dans la chair pâle de la jeune fille.

* * *

« Lily ? 

― Oui ? » Elle renonça à le corriger sur sa véritable identité.

Elle était allongée contre lui, le rythme de leurs respirations encore rapides calqué l'un sur l'autre, berçant. Habituellement, James était déjà assoupi à cette étape de leur rendez-vous, mais cette fois il regardait fixement le plafond.

« J'aimerai qu'on s'affiche ensemble, dans la journée.

― C'est impossible. »

Il tourna la tête brutalement, et planta son regard un peu dément dans le sien.

« Et pourquoi ?

― Parce que je suis Hermione, pas Lily… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, une légère incompréhension se lisant sur ses traits. Les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis à nouveau il la regarda, et dans ses prunelles s'alluma une étincelle de désir qui n'avait plus rien de tendre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais tu reviendras encore, demain, après demain…

― Oui, oui. »

Pourtant, devant son expression devenue animale, avide, elle commença à avoir la désagréable impression que la situation lui échappait. James, sans aucune forme de politesse, posa vivement sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et la remonta, ses doigts tendus en avant, tremblants de désir.

* * *

Du reste, il ne restait que très peu de soirées libres à Hermione. James se faisait de plus en plus insistant, cependant, elle parvint à se libérer un soir de début février. Après un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre par laquelle une lune pleine et lumineuse éclairait la salle Commune, Hermione comprit les raisons qui avaient poussé James à ne pas insister. Le « petit problème de fourrure » de Lupin devait requérir toute son attention. Ce soir, les Maraudeurs étaient de sortie, conclut-elle. 

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Lily et de Jéromine, à leur place habituelle, auprès de la cheminée. Les deux filles, attablées autour d'un devoir de métamorphose, parlaient avec agitation des ASPIC, mais la conversation finit par dériver complètement.

« Tout est terminé avec James… » Annonça Lily, la mine sombre. « Il ne cherche même plus à me séduire. Il ne vient plus me demander de sortir avec lui… Il ne me regarde plus vraiment.

― C'est le moment de passer à autre chose.

― Tu l'as repoussé pendant six ans, maintenant il est tant que tu acceptes qu'il a compris. » Conseillait Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Une fois, j'ai failli coucher avec lui. Heureusement que je n'ai pas voulu, ce soir là. »

Lily parlait, et ses deux amies l'écoutaient, immobiles.

« Il n'en valait pas la peine, je commence à m'en rendre compte. Ma virginité est trop importante pour l'offrir à n'importe qui. Ni n'importe quand.

― A qui alors ? Quand ? »

Lily la regarda avec de la désillusion dans les yeux.

« Avec celui qui m'aimera réellement, et qui le prouvera autrement que par des disputes. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas demain la veille de ma défloration.

― Tu abandonnes, pour James, alors ? »

La jeune fille esquissa un geste de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« N'en parlons plus, il ne me mérite pas. Je me suis trompée sur son compte, et je ne le laisserai plus me donner des espoirs.

― Tu as tort de te braquer ainsi, Lily. » Articula Jéromine d'une voix apaisante. Ses grands yeux d'une douceur sans fin se fermèrent un instant.

« Tous les garçons ne sont pas mauvais. Il suffit d'un bon pour rehausser les autres dans mon estime. »

Elle eut un sourire épanoui.

« J'avais peur des garçons, et Gary a été là pour me mettre en confiance. »

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione s'avançait vers les cachots pour le cours de potion, une main la saisit avec brutalité. Elle sursauta, et la poigne de fer la fit pivoter sans douceur aucune. Le visage de Malefoy, proche du sien. Son visage furieux. 

« Regardes-moi Granger.

― Quoi ?

― Regardes-moi avec tes yeux de traînée. »

Elle chercha à se dégager, ne comprenant pas cet accès de colère qui l'effrayait, mais il resserra sa prise violemment.

« Tu t'envoies bien, alors, d'après les on-dit ! J'imagine que tu t'éclates bien au lit avec Potter… Et sans doute ses trois acolytes.

― Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Il rapprocha encore son visage, grimaçant de rage, et grinça :

« Oh ! Tu pensais que Rogue garderait pour lui ton secret ? Tous les jours où tu viens lui réclamer une nouvelle potion de Polynectar ? Mais je me pose une question… Tu fais ça parce que tu crois que c'est dans l'intérêt de ta mission ? »

Elle demeura muette, tentant toujours de s'écarter, sursautant à chaque mot de Malefoy.

« J'imagine que tu le penses… Laisses-moi te dire que c'est, d'une part, inutile, et d'autre part, navrant. Mais si ça te plait tellement de te faire sauter, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. »

Il la lâcha aussi abruptement qu'il l'avait agrippée, et souffla :

« Granger la traînée… »

Puis il s'éloigna, éclatant d'un rire provoquant, méprisant.

* * *

**Haaa ! Enfin fini ce chapitre ! je l'ai écourté d'un passage que je mets dans le prochain chapitre. Il s'agit d'un moment partagé avec Sirius. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre se rapproche du dénouement final ! Erf, ça me fait un petit quelque chose de savoir ça ! Bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Et le prochain arrive d'ici mercredi je dirai. (et ouiii la rentrée aie aie aie) les chapitres qui arrivent vont bouger davantage !  
**

* * *

**_Goodbook'sky__ : Pour t'avouer quelque chose, je me demande encore si je veux faire tomber Hermione enceinte. J'hésite entre plusieurs solutions ! Mais je pense qu'elle ne le sera pas. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que personne ne sera enceinte de James! C'est la guerre, comme tu dis ! N'empêche que tu ne m'as pas répondu précisément : ça veut dire quelque chose de concret ton pseudo ? Parce que c'est joli ! _**

* * *

**_Ninia Black : Quelle perspicacité ! Malefoy c'est tout cuit, hein, ça se sent ! Mais pour Sirius je laisse le mystère complet, au moins jusqu'au chapitre suivant ! En fait, c'est surtout que je veux pas te dire de bêtise, j'ai encore pas vraiment décidé ce qui allait se passer entre Sirius et Mione... En tous cas merci de ta review ! Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour moi ! Bisous qui coule ! _**

* * *

**_Nandouillettemalfoy : Quelle chance de se faire James quand même ! Moi j'l'aurais pris beaucoup plus cool qu'elle il faut dire ! Puis rien ne dit que Malfoy ne saura pas ce qu'il a perdu, et comme tu dis, elle sera prête maintenant, et elle aura bien l'expérience ! Et si James change comme ça, c'est qu'il en peut plus, il sent que c'est une cause perdu avec Lily, mais il l'aime quand même comme un fou, il la veut, donc il cède, et il saisit l'occasion de l'avoir un petit peu. Bisous ! _**

* * *

**_Klo : Oulalah oui j'vais prendre la grosse tête ! Mais c'est pas grave, tant que ça te plait, ce que j'écris, continue à me le dire, c'est trop bon ! La pauvre Mione ça s'arrange pas pour elle ces temps ci ! Quoique bon, d'un côté ça va, elle risque pas d'être en état de manque dans un certain domaine ! Puis James c'est pas non plus le dernier des crétins boutonneux !!! Gros bisous ! _**

* * *

**_Jouzetsuka : Alors, pour te répondre, je ne prévois pas de happy end... D'ailleurs, du jour où j'ai tapé le premier mot de cette fic, je savais que quelle que soit la fin, elle serait loin d'être chouette. C'est pourquoi ma fic est classée en romance/ drama ... Bon maintenant que je sais exactement comment ça finira, je peux te dire qu'il y aura pas besoin d'une usine à mouchoirs non plus, mais loin de cette fic le happy end ! Et pour Sirius, t'inquiète, il va réapparaître au chapitre suivant... Je devais le mettre dans celui là, mais j'étais trop pressée de poster ! Donc voila ! Je te fais des bisous ! _**

* * *

**_EtoileDeNeige : Super de te savoir là, à me lire régulièrement ! Ca m'encourage ! Et noooon rien ne s'arrange pour la pauvre chérinette ! Bisous ! _**

* * *

**_Jonath : Merci ! kiss kiss et kiss ! _**

* * *

**_Calim : Crois-moi, ta review m'a plié en deux, surtout le passage à propos des mangas : "Que lire et quand, quoi faire et dans quel sens ?" Muahaha c'est tout à fait ce que je me demande quand j'en ai un entre les mains ! Mais je suis pas sûre de comprendre un jour vraiment comment ça se lit. Par contre, tu m'as pas répondu clairement : Yawaza, c'est quelqu'un qui écrit sur fanfic ? (je sais, je suis pas fut-fut)... Oh faut pas se révulser comme ça pour James ! C'est vrai que Hermione le fait, mais dans le fond, si on se voile pas la face, il est pas repoussant le petit Cornedrue ! Hihihih ! Enfin bon, là on s'approche à grand pas de la fin... Déjà la date du dénouement, le quinze février, et puis tout qui se barre en "..." hem ! Les prochains chapitres vont s'agiter un peu en tous cas ! Et comme tu dis, ça sera pas une fin de disney ! Bon pas la peine de prédire des torrents de larmes non plus, ça va pas déchirer le coeur en mille hein ! J'ai pas ce talent ! Allez gros bisous ! J'en veux encore des reviews comme les tiennes ! _**

* * *

**_Drago-Hermione : Pas un porc quand même ! Mais pas une biche non plus ! Moi je le trouve très bien James ! Des fois je me mettrai bien dans la peau de Mione quand même ! Puis Malefoy, jaloux, pas jaloux ? T'en penses quoi ? _**

* * *

**_Luna07 : Roooh merci pour toutes ces petites reviews ! Mais dis-moi, si tu t'es arrêté au chapitre 8, c'est parce que tu n'as pas lu ensuite, ou parce que ce n'était plus la peine d'en rajouter ? En tous les cas, merci tout plein !  
_**


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

« Alors comme ça, Queudver, tu as une chérie ? » Railla James, mimant grossièrement des bruits de bisous.

Le regard de Peter fit le tour de la Salle sur demande, certainement en quête d'inspiration pour se sortir de cette conversation gênante, mais finalement hocha la tête, penaud.

« C'est la Serpentard qui t'accompagnait au bal ? » Questionna Lupin, sans moquerie apparente.

A nouveau, le jeune garçon grassouillet acquiesça, les joues empourprées.

« Elle s'appelle Rhonda Brands. » Ajouta-t-il, subissant les rires persifleurs de ses amis. Il ajouta, redressant la tête avec affront : « Je lui ai parlé de nos entraînements de magie noire et…

― Tu lui as parlé de ÇA ? » S'étrangla Hermione, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Oui, oui, et elle s'est enthousiasmée aussitôt ! Elle voudrait même y participer…

― Tu es complètement stupide, Pettigrow ? S'exercer aux forces obscures, c'est une chose, y joindre de vrais pratiquants, ç'en est une autre ! » Aboya la jeune fille, indignée.

Peter baissa les yeux, mais Sirius passa un bras solidaire sur les épaules du garçon, et affirma avec assurance :

« Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Apprendre quelques sortilèges à partir de manuels c'est bien, mais se faire entraîner par des personnes véritablement versées dans les pouvoirs obscurs, c'est mieux.

― Elle nous aidera bien mieux que tes bouquins, Hermione, admets-le. » Renchérit James, hautain.

Hermione se tourna vers Lupin, recherchant un quelconque soutient de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus sage.

« Remus ! »

Mais ce dernier secoua lentement la tête, le visage grave.

« On a pratiquement fait le tour des ouvrages les plus glauques, ils n'ont plus grand-chose à nous enseigner. La théorie, on la connaît maintenant, et que demander de mieux qu'un Serpentard pour nous permettre de peaufiner la pratique ? »

Hermione eut une nouvelle fois ce sentiment que la situation lui échappait. Elle avait perdu contrôle de ce qu'elle avait déclenché. Indignée, seule face aux quatre Maraudeurs, elle s'écria, la voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? A rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ? Il était juste question de connaître les bases de la magie noire afin de pouvoir se défendre… Pas de s'immerger entièrement dans le côté sombre de la force…

― Hermione il n'est pas question de…

― Vous êtes devenus fou ? Complètement corrompus ? » Gémit-elle, impuissante, face à la lueur un peu démente qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

* * *

Tout semblait aller de travers. Elle assista une seule et unique fois à une séance d'entraînement à laquelle s'était joint Rhonda Brands. Cette dernière, outre le regard terriblement mauvais qu'elle lança à Hermione, probablement une vieille rancœur datant de l'époque où la Serpentard avait proposé à Malefoy d'être sa cavalière, elle possédait une connaissance en matière de sciences obscures qui les dépassait tous.

Et de ce jour, le sentiment de malaise ne quitta plus la Gryffondor. Elle avait vu les Maraudeurs s'enthousiasmer devant le savoir maléfique de Rhonda, elle avait assisté à leurs sortilèges plus sombres les uns que les autres, qu'ils lançaient avec une réelle excitation malsaine.

L'étincelle de folie qui illuminait leur regard, à l'annonce d'un nouveau sort, inquiétait Hermione. Etait-il possible que Malefoy ait dit vrai ? Elle avait tendu la perche aux Maraudeurs pour les guider dans une voie glauque.

Elle cessa de se rendre aux entraînements, tout en sachant qu'ils se poursuivaient sans elle. Tout avait tellement déraillé. Ce n'était à la base que de simples exercices de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avaient tourné en cours de magie noire. A cause d'elle.

De ce fait, ses rencontres avec les Maraudeurs s'espacèrent. Excepté avec James, dont l'avidité ne cessait de s'accroître. Elle aurait voulu cesser de le voir, cesser cette folie, mais la sensation d'avoir déjà tout gâché avec la magie noire, et de surcroît de ne plus avoir le courage d'assister à ces véritables cours de Force du Mal lui était intolérable. Elle se sentait obligée de continuer quelque chose dans sa mission, bien que nuit après nuit, le comportement du Gryffondor empirait.

Il était comme en transe, avec une lueur de folie menaçante aux tréfonds des prunelles. Dans ces moments, il en oubliait complètement qu'Hermione était sous l'influence du Polynectar, et la prenait pour Lily.

« Quand on aura passé nos ASPIC, Lily, on partira ensemble de Poudlard…

― James ? Je ne suis... » Tenta de le corriger la jeune fille, mais il n'accorda aucune attention à ses paroles, et les yeux agrandis par un délire dans lequel il se plongeait davantage chaque fois, il poursuivit :

« On ira s'installer ensemble dans une maison. Dans un village éloigné. Tu viendras, hein ? Tu viendras ! » Il braqua sur elle ses pupilles dilatées, le visage halluciné.

« James ! » Cria-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits, et agrippa ses hanches d'une poigne impérieuse et sans équivoque.

* * *

La date fatidique se rapprochait dangereusement. Février était déjà bien avancé, et l'angoisse d'Hermione ne faisait que s'accroître. Elle ne parvenait pas à envisager quelque chose suite à ce quinze février, c'était comme un chemin sans issue, qui débouchait sur un mur. Et si l'appréhension lui enserrait le ventre, elle n'imaginait pas que ce quotidien se poursuive après, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se permettait de franchir certaines limites parce qu'il lui semblait clair que le quinze, ce serait terminé. Pas forcément sa vie, ou du moins elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais cette vie qu'elle menait.

Un soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, son mauvais pressentiment poussé à l'extrême, elle décida de s'en ouvrir à ses amies. Elle s'assit à leur côté, le visage on ne peut plus grave, et commença à parler, les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux.

« Lily, Jéromine, vous devez être avertie. Le Quinze… Après demain… Il va se dérouler quelque chose à Poudlard. Ecoutez-moi bien, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air… » Alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle n'en avait aucune preuve… Et si les menaces de Malefoy étaient un tissu de mensonge ? Elle se sentait à l'orée de la folie. Peut-être qu'à partir de quelques mots, elle s'était imaginée des milliers de choses qui ne vivaient que dans sa tête ?

« Hermione ? »

Elle décida néanmoins de leur faire part de ses angoisses.

« Une grande partie des Serpentards sont des partisans de Voldemort… »

Jéromine poussa un léger cri au nom du Lord.

« Des futurs Mangemorts, en fait. Pour mieux expliquer, Voldemort possède déjà son armée à l'intérieur même de Poudlard… Et le quinze, il compte agir.

― Agir ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Jéromine, ses yeux pervenches obscurcis par la peur.

« Je ne sais pas… Certainement prendre possession du château…

― Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Lily, une main plaquée devant sa bouche.

« Au début il devait simplement prendre le serment de loyauté des Maraudeurs à cette date, mais apparemment il compte faire davantage… Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? Excepté le fait qu'Harry… Oh ! »

Une pensée affreuse venait de frapper Hermione. Elle en fut parcourue de frissons. Et si Voldemort, apprenant son futur de la bouche de Drago, s'était particulièrement attardé sur le cas de Harry Potter. Harry Potter à cause de qui il avait perdu son corps durant treize ans, à cause de qui il avait failli tomber dans l'oubli, même auprès de ses fidèles mangemort ? Et si il avait estimé que le final soutient de Harry ne valait pas les treize années perdues ?

Et si elle s'était trompée depuis le début de cette aventure ? Peut-être que Voldemort ne s'intéressait plus au descendant de James et Lily, mais davantage de prendre possession de Poudlard directement ?

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, anéantie. Elle avait encore eu tout faux… Depuis le début. Un bras rassurant se posa sur ses épaules, puis un second, de l'autre côté. Lily et Jéromine s'étaient rapprochées de la jeune fille, elles chuchotèrent :

« On sera là, Hermione. On sera toutes les trois, et nous veillerons les unes sur les autres, ce soir là.

― Nous rassembleront tous les Gryffondors, et nous nous cloîtrerons dans notre salle commune, avec toute la solidarité de notre maison… » Renchérit Jéromine, cherchant à se montrer apaisante, malgré le léger pli effrayé que prenait sa bouche fine.

« N'y pensons plus, demain c'est la Saint Valentin. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire un peu forcé. « Je passe la journée avec Gary. On va bientôt… le faire… »

Mais ses tentatives pour changer de sujet demeurèrent vaines. Hermione, rassurée que ses amies l'aient prise au sérieux, argumenta :

« Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Elles me viennent d'un… Partisan de Voldemort…

― Alors ce ne serait pas pour t'effrayer inutilement, et te faire passer pour une illuminée paranoïaque auprès de ceux à qui tu soutiens cette version de l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

― Non, non… Je pense que celui qui m'a avertie essaie de me protéger… Mine de rien… Tout en s'affichant tel mon ennemi… »

Lily la regarda longuement, et articula silencieusement le nom de « Malefoy », ce à quoi Hermione acquiesça.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après que Lily et Jéromine soient allées dormir, Hermione continuait à ressasser son hypothétique erreur à propos de l'intérêt que Voldemort portait à la naissance d'Harry. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et en plusieurs foulées, Sirius se laissa tomber auprès d'elle avec désinvolture. Il eut un léger ricanement.

« Tu n'aurais pas du nous abandonner aux séances d'entraînement. On s'amuse beaucoup plus.

― Tant mieux si je ne vous manque pas. » Répliqua la jeune fille froidement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La pratique, enseignée par Rhonda, est plus palpitante que la théorie…

― Votre dégénérescence me dégoûte.

― Tu as trop de principes stupides, Hermione. » Lâcha-t-il, soudainement hautain.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, le regard noir.

« C'est le fait de ne pas me laisser corrompre par les forces du mal que tu appelles principes stupides ? Parce que je ne me laisse pas posséder par la magie noire ? Tu es sur une pente glissante, Sirius, et si tu ne fais rien pour…

― Je sais très bien ce que je fais. » La coupa-t-il, glacial.

« Jolis prétextes que ceux d'étudier les forces obscures pour être de taille à se défendre contre Voldemort, mais quand il viendra quérir le loyauté des Maraudeurs, oses me dire que tu voudras encore t'y opposer.

― Il désire nous faire entrer dans ses rangs ? »

Sirius avait parlé de manière trop empressée, trop subite, pour dissimuler l'étincelle d'intérêt qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles. Il tenta de reprendre son expression dégagée, mais sans succès. Hermione en eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Vous êtes irrécupérables. »

* * *

C'était une douce après midi de février. Un quatorze février précisément. Dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, une pellicule de neige très fine fondait lentement sous les rayons d'un soleil d'hiver. L'air était frais, vif, et pur. C'était l'air qu'Hermione aimait inspirer habituellement, cependant, ce jour là, il refusait d'entrer entièrement dans ses poumons. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre, que l'angoisse nouait.

Autour d'elle, les élèves riaient, piétinant la neige joyeusement, la teintant d'une couleur de terre, la mêlant à la boue et à l'herbe rase.

Hermione n'avait personne avec qui se promener main dans la main, ce jour de Saint Valentin. Lily non plus. Elles étaient parties ensembles à Pré-au-Lard, et avaient commencé à parler à quelques Gryffondors de l'attaque imminente du Lord. Leurs camarades avaient ri.

Elle regarda la crinière rousse de Lily disparaître derrière une foule de couples, tous réunis devant la vitrine du magasin de balais. Lily était résolue à ne pas laisser le scepticisme des autres Gryffondors l'empêcher de faire circuler la nouvelle ; elle venait certainement d'apercevoir l'un ou l'une de leur camarade.

Mais brusquement, rapidement, une main large venue de derrière se plaqua contre la bouche d'Hermione, la bâillonnant fermement. Une autre main l'attrapa par la taille et elle fut entraînée contre son gré dans une ruelle plus sombre où elle fut jetée à terre avec brutalité. Une baguette pointée sur elle, et elle vit le regard mauvais de Rogues tandis qu'il prononçait un sort qu'elle n'entendit pas. Sa vue se troubla, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**On s'approche de la fin, c'est irrémédiable. Encore trois chapitres je pense... Mais pas trois chapitres de romance mielleuse, non, hélas ! **

**Drago-Hermione : **Oui, vivement la jalousie de Malefoy ! Ca vient, ça vient, ne t'en fais pas !

**Ninia Black** : Ton expression me fera toujours rire : tocard ! Mouhahaha ! Tocard de Potter, qu'est ce que ça lui va bien ! Gros bisous !

**Nandouillettemalfoy** : Je ne répondrai pas à ton hypothèse, tu verras bien. D'ailleurs Malefoy revient en même temps que le chapitre suivant !

**SinkShadow** : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ça t'a plu... Bisous

**Calim : **Uhuh je pense t'avoir répondu de manière plus directe que cette petite dédicace. Et je ne voudrais pas te rendre folle avec ma réponse à ta réponse à ma réponse !!! Hihihi ! Bisous !


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Lorsque Hermione chercha à bouger mollement, elle en fut incapable. Etait-ce la morsure du froid qui la paralysait ? Ou bien les liens qui enserraient ses poignets solidement, la privant de tout mouvement. Elle ouvrit les yeux ; ses cheveux étalés devant son visage gênaient sa vision, mais elle distingua une pièce bâtie en bois, nue, glacée.

Elle était allongée à même le sol, pieds et poings liés, le crâne bourdonnant. Elle se redressa quelque peu, et aperçut deux silhouettes qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier. Voldemort et Rogue.

Elle reconnut alors le décor qui l'entourait, les vieux meubles et les murs vides de la Cabane Hurlante. Les deux sorciers parlant à voix basse, elle rampa lamentablement dans leur direction, aussi silencieusement que possible, et s'immobilisa.

« Severus, il te reste quelques heures pour réunir tous les Serpentards, et les mobiliser pour prendre Poudlard.

― Ce soir, une armée sera levée dans l'ombre, et n'attendra que votre signal pour s'emparer du château. »

Mais la voix glaciale s'éleva à nouveau, dans le silence inquiétant.

« Oh non Severus, ce serait trop facile. Justement, n'attends pas mon signal, c'est à toi de te salir les mains. Je ne pénètrerai Poudlard que demain matin, lorsqu'il m'appartiendra. »

Hermione crut voir la silhouette du futur professeur de potions tressaillir, néanmoins, il acquiesça solennellement.

« Vas-y maintenant Severus, la journée est déjà bien avancée, il ne reste que quelques heures avant ce soir.

― Et Granger ? » Demanda Rogue d'un ton hésitant.

Mais le silence menaçant qui lui répondit le fit battre en retraite d'un pas précipité.

Elle était maintenant seule avec Voldemort. Seule avec sa promesse de mort. Lui qui attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs mois, il devait être ravi.

« Alors Granger… Nous voilà enfin réunis. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur loquace, aujourd'hui.

― Vous avez perdu. Harry Potter ne naîtra jamais… »

Mais comme elle le redoutait, le Lord éclata d'un rire méprisant.

« Quelle crédulité ! Je me fiche bien de Harry Potter et de tous les ennuis qu'il m'aurait apportés. Potter, Black, et leur bande, ne m'intéressent pas. Qu'ils se rangent dans mon camp ou non n'affectera pas ma victoire. »

Il s'avança vers elle lentement, semblant savourer la peur inextricable qui prenait possession des entrailles de la jeune fille.

« J'imagine que tu as donné tout ce que tu pouvais afin de séparer Evans et Potter. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses pires doutes maintenant confirmés.

« Une jolie perte de temps. Et c'est en _toi_ que Dumbledore plaçait tous ses espoirs ? Une sang de bourbe à l'esprit étriqué au possible ! » Il accentua ses paroles d'un rire froid et sans joie. « Pas même capable de réfléchir d'elle-même, trop concentrée sur les termes de sa mission. Et tu étais sensée me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… »

Il se pencha vers elle, exultant :

« Tu devais m'anéantir. Je suis magnanime, je te laisse une heure pour parvenir à tes fins. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

Et il s'installa sur un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, la fixant de son regard sardonique. Ils savaient tout deux qu'elle était incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mouvement.

« Je te le répète, tu as de la chance : je suis de bonne humeur. Je te laisse une heure, si tu n'es pas parvenue à mettre fin à mes jours, et il souligna ses mots d'un ton moqueur, au terme de cette heure, on inversera les rôles. »

Il désirait certainement la voir s'efforcer de se libérer, s'échiner à agir, mais, impuissante, résignée, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le temps glissa. Un souffle, une inspiration, et la voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau :

« L'heure est écoulée. A mon tour. »

Il caressa sa baguette, semblant choisir le sortilège le plus approprié à la situation. Il y eut un éclair coloré, et une violente douleur qui s'empara du corps d'Hermione impitoyablement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait de tasser son corps pour qu'il soit réduit à la moitié de sa taille normale, et à la fois qu'on le lui étirait brutalement, qu'on l'écartelait. Les hurlements qui retentissaient à ses oreilles devaient être les siens, et les sillons brûlants qui lui creusaient les joues déjà brûlantes étaient certainement ses larmes. Puis tout à coup, ça cessa.

Elle haletait, reprenant ses esprits, remuait par terre à s'en écorcher la peau, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à une nouvelle torture qui ne venait pas. Une voix qu'elle reconnut s'écria avec une note de soulagement :

« Granger ! Il t'a laissé en vie ! »

Elle gémit, ses cheveux formant un écran opaque devant son visage. Des bras la saisirent avec empressement, et elle se sentit soulevée, emmenée, plaquée contre un corps qui avançait péniblement. Elle ne comprenait pas, et dans les limbes de la semi conscience, elle se laissa porter là où on l'emportait. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que ce sentiment d'apaisement venait de l'odeur familière d'iode qui l'enveloppait.

« Malefoy ? »

Pour toute réponse, les bras qui l'enserraient la pressèrent contre le jeune homme avec davantage de douceur. Elle sentit brusquement l'air vif de l'extérieur la frapper de plein fouet, lui éclaircir l'esprit. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit entièrement de sa torpeur, la Cabane Hurlante était bien loin derrière.

Elle fut déposée au pied d'un arbre, sur un coussin d'herbe agréable et frais, dans une nuit noire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy. Son beau visage était barré par un pli soucieux au front qui n'était pas de bon augure. Il entreprit de lui délier les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de sa baguette, procédant avec douceur.

« Dans le parc de Poudlard… » Une fois les cordelettes toutes ôtées, il prononça _« lumos »_ et déposa sa baguette à côté, n'éclairant que faiblement leurs visages.

« Ca va ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet.

Elle commença par hocher la tête, par mécanisme, puis la secoua finalement, se mordant la lèvre.

« Nous sommes le quinze ?

― Oui. Les élèves sont en train de prendre leur dîner dans la Grand'Salle. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le gris des yeux de Malefoy, et fut seulement frappée par l'étrangeté de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Comment… Qu'est-ce que… ?

― Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Comment se fait-il que tu le sois aussi ? » Il eut un pâle sourire.

« Hier soir, Evans est venue me trouver, paniquée. Elle m'a apprit que tu avais disparue à Pré-au-Lard, d'une seconde à l'autre, et que tu ne réapparaissais pas. Quand je me suis étonné qu'elle vienne me prévenir, elle m'a répondu sans paraître de cet avis : « Hermione pense que tu lui veux du bien. » »

Il lui saisit la main, un peu abruptement.

« Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quoi, tu aurais pu être n'importe où. Je me suis inquiété, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est Rogue qui est venu me trouver, il y a une heure à peine, et m'a tout raconté. Il me croyait de son camp, le plus drôle, c'est que je m'y croyais aussi. Mais j'ai couru, couru, jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, sans autre plan en tête que de venir te chercher. Je t'ai cru morte, Granger ! Je n'espérais plus, je maudissais ma lâcheté… »

Il la serra davantage contre lui, enfonçant ses mains dans la peau de la jeune fille comme s'il craignait de la perdre à nouveau.

« Mais tu criais, tu hurlais ! Alors sans réfléchir, je l'ai stupéfixé avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ma présence… »

Malgré lui, il frissonna, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait accompli. Elle se blottit contre lui, reprenant peu à peu ses forces, son angoisse et ses espoirs lui revenant par la même occasion.

« Tu es fou Malefoy, complètement fou. C'est de la folie ce que tu as fait. Nous sommes fichus de toutes façons, ce soir… Ou demain, Poudlard sera entre ses mains… »

L'espace d'une seconde, il parut blessé, mais il lui prit les deux mains, et approcha son visage du sien :

« Non, non ! Il reste une chance. Et surtout, il reste un rêve… »

Elle releva la tête, alertée par la note d'espoir qui faisait vibrer la voix du garçon.

« Il reste un rêve… J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, ces dernières semaines… Il est capable de me fabriquer un objet qui me permettrait de demeurer à cette époque indéfiniment. Fini cette fatalité qui m'obligerait à retourner vingt ans dans le futur… Tu imagines, nous n'aurions plus de barrières ! » Il se tu un instant, les yeux brillants, dévisageant Hermione, et reprit plus doucement : « Il reste un rêve, et ça vaut le coup de se battre pour l'accomplir… »

Noyés par l'espoir qu'il venait de faire ressurgir, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, où se mêlaient leurs peurs et leurs désirs. Malefoy finit par s'écarter légèrement, l'espérance se lisant toujours sur ses traits :

« C'est ce soir. Quand j'ai stupéfixé Tu-Sais-Qui, il m'a tout de même parlé. Il m'attendra à minuit dans ma chambre. Je compte en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, Granger.

― C'est pour nous que tu le fais ? »

Il eut un petit rire sec.

« Bien sûr. Je me fiche des autres sorciers, des moldus, des Elfes de Maison… Mais toi… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à continuer sans toi. Que tu sois vivante ou pas, je ne peux pas poursuivre ma vie si tu n'en fais pas partie… »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard prenant des touches de sincérité désespérée.

« Je comprendrai qu'après mon comportement de ces dernières semaines, tu aies des doutes… Mais lorsque tu m'as rendu mon retourneur de temps, il y a des Serpentards qui n'ont rien perdu de la scène, et Tu-Sais-Qui a été au courant. Je devais retourner dans ses rangs. J'espérais y parvenir, mais je n'ai pas pu, ce soir en est la preuve. »

Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de Drago, inspirant avec bonheur le parfum frais et iodé.

« C'est de la folie… Il t'offrait la protection… Maintenant il va chercher à te tuer…

― C'est de la folie, oui, et c'est pour ça que j'y crois.»

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois en toi, Malefoy. Notre rêve vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui…

― Et que je tue ce soir la seule personne qui se dresse devant ce rêve. »

Il se redressa, et aida Hermione à se lever, sans cesser de la tenir près de lui, d'une poigne ferme.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps, regagner Poudlard et saisir la dernière chance. »

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, enlacés comme un simple couple se baladant, ils peaufinaient le plan d'une voix agitée.

« Le Lord t'attend à minuit dans ta chambre ? Je t'y rejoindrai à minuit et demi. Inutile de refuser, Malefoy, je t'y rejoindrai sans fautes. » Insista-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à secouer la tête.

« Tu es sûre ?

― Oui. »

Et il sembla presque rassuré de son affirmation. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait plus peur de Voldemort qu'il ne le montrait, ou s'il était simplement soulagé de la savoir bientôt en sécurité avec lui, mais il continua à parler, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Mets-toi en sécurité d'ici minuit. Fais attention à toi. »

Ils étaient à l'entrée de Poudlard.

« Bonne chance Malefoy.

― Merci… Je… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, alors qu'ils se serraient, comme mus par un désir violent de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, à peine retrouvés et déjà séparés. Ils se forçaient à croire que Malefoy parviendrait à tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais aux tréfonds d'eux, n'espéraient plus se revoir.

« Tout sera fini à Minuit et demi. »

* * *

_**Pardonnez-moi, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ce soir. Je me lève dans trois heures, et je me suis pressée de finir ce chapitre qui m'a tellement passionné ! Vraiment, je me suis perdue au fil des mots, j'ai pas vu le temps passer... **_

_**Je répondrais à chaque review séparément, et à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je vous invite à m'en laisser encore et encore, pour m'encourager à finir cette fanfic, vu que je ne suis plus très loin de la fin là... **_

_**Bisous et merci infiniment ! **_


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Une étrange atmosphère régnait dans le château. Hermione ne s'y était jamais sentie aussi mal-à-l'aise, comme oppressée par le murmure continuel qui semblait s'élever des recoins sombres, des murs, des portes. Peut-être devenait-elle paranoïaque, ou était-ce ces petits groupes d'élèves, Serpentards à n'en pas douter, rassemblés par quatre ou cinq au tournant de chaque couloir qui l'inquiétaient. Ils préparaient quelque chose, et elle ne pouvait feindre l'ignorance.

Drago était parti de son côté, et elle du sien. Elle en avait le cœur noué d'angoisse. Heureusement, il y avait la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, dans laquelle Lily et Jéromine tournaient en rond telles des lionnes en cage. Lorsqu'elle entra, les visages des deux jeunes filles s'illuminèrent brutalement, passant de la surprise à la réjouissance.

« Hermione ! »

Et elles se tombèrent dans les bras, toutes trois, avec le soulagement de se savoir de nouveau réunies.

« On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour toi ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Le visage mi-grave, mi- radieux, elle les fit asseoir et s'empressa de leur relater sa capture et son sauvetage, la voix tremblante. Mais ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer, elle en vint directement aux évènements qui se profilaient.

« Hermione, on te croit ! Même les autres Gryffondors sentent qu'il y a un drôle de climat dans le château, ce soir. Tout d'abord, il a eut Rogue, quand il est arrivé dans la Grand'Salle à l'heure du dîner… Tous les Serpentards se sont levé de leur table comme un seul homme… Et l'ont suivi. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'était impressionnant. Et effrayant. »

Hermione ne visualisait que trop bien la scène. Et imaginait exactement le discours que Rogue leur avait tenu.

« Sirius, James, ils l'ont suivi aussi ? »

Jéromine la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Non ! Quelle idée… Mais il y a plusieurs Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles qui se sont levés et ont rejoint le groupe.

― Gary n'en faisait pas partie ?

― Non ! »

Leurs éclats de voix retinrent l'attention des élèves présents dans la salle commune. Ils réagirent aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent reconnue.

« Hermione Granger ! Tout le monde te croyait disparue !

― C'est vrai ce que tu nous avais dit ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui va attaquer Poudlard ce soir ? »

Un grand blond qu'elle reconnut comme le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch s'avança vers elle, et de sa voix autoritaire, affirma :

« Moi, maintenant, je te crois. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul ! Poudlard est comme déjà possédé par les forces du mal. Il y a des Serpentards menaçants qui rôdent de partout dans le château, et la plupart des professeurs sont encore dans la Grand'Salle avec un air d'incompréhension passive…

― D'incompréhension passive ? » S'exclama Hermione brutalement. Il la fixa, et répondit, la voix trahissant une légère inquiétude :

« Ils sont assis, à leur table, comme si de rien n'était alors que tous les Serpentards ont pris possession des couloirs, et que les autres maisons se terrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ca fait près d'une heure que les professeurs sont assis, inexpressifs, sans toucher à leur assiette.

― Inutile de compter sur eux alors. » Annonça Hermione, lugubre.

A présent, tous les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle, et la dévisageaient comme si la solution allait surgir d'elle. Irritée par leurs regards débordants d'espoir, elle ne put néanmoins refouler le sentiment de fierté qui la submergea, vis-à-vis de la cohésion de sa maison.

« Restons ici alors, jusqu'à ce que… »

La phrase d'Hermione fut interrompue par un véritable tonnerre d'éclats de voix, et de tambourinements à la porte de la salle commune. Tous les élèves se redressèrent, en proie à une vive épouvante, craignant que l'attaque des Serpentards ne commence ici. Mais quand deux silhouettes firent irruption dans la pièce, Hermione sentit son cœur bondir.

« Je vous déconseille d'accorder votre confiance à ce petit gars là, lança Malefoy de sa voix arrogante à l'adresse de l'ensemble des Gryffondors rassemblés, il m'a suffi de le menacer quelques minutes pour qu'il me livre le mot de passe. Avec _ça_, vous pouvez compter sur l'intrusion de tous les Serpentards de cette école. »

Il tenait sévèrement un jeune garçon par le bout de l'oreille, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la tempe du Gryffondor, menaçant, et jeta un regard un peu insolent à Hermione. Elle s'élança vers lui, en courant, et se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que les Gryffondors présents ne savaient comment interpréter la chose.

Après tout, un Serpentard venait de faire intrusion dans leur salle commune, menaçant un deuxième année pour obtenir le mot de passe, et celle qu'ils considéraient comme la plus au fait des évènements l'étreignait tendrement.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Hermione, à voix basse, une fois l'euphorie de la surprise passée.

« Il se passe que les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui prennent Poudlard de l'intérieur, et que les profs sont indolents dans la Grand'Salle…

― Je sais…

― Il se passe aussi que vous n'êtes pas assez à Gryffondor pour résister. »

Ils échangèrent un regard mêlé d'appréhension.

« Mais sache que Gryffondor est la tour la plus sûre, puisque apparemment aucun de vous n'a rejoint les rangs des Serpentards ce soir. De ce fait, seuls les Gryffondors connaissent leur mot de passe, et sont en lieu sûr ici. Du moins pour quelques heures. Ce qui n'est pas le cas chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

― Tu veux dire qu'ils vont envahir les salles communes des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles ? »

Drago posa un regard tourmenté sur la jeune fille.

« Ils ont déjà commencé chez les Poufsouffles… »

Il se détourna d'elle légèrement, et cette fois s'adressa d'une voix claire à l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la pièce.

« Gryffondors ! Votre Salle commune est la plus en sécurité des quatre maisons, seulement, quand les Serpentards auront forcé la Grosse Dame, vous ne serez pas en nombre suffisant pour vous défendre… »

Il pressa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne ; tous les élèves, face à eux, les observaient avec anxiété. Elle fut surprise qu'ils écoutent Malefoy avec autant d'attention, autant de confiance.

« Et en ce moment même, ils tentent de pénétrer de force dans celle des Poufsouffles. Ils ne tarderont pas à envahir la salle commune des Serdaigles également, avant d'en venir à la votre. »

Il y eut des cris d'indignation. Et de détresse. Le jeune garçon poursuivit, imperturbable, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Si vous désirez résister, il va falloir aller chercher les élèves des autres maisons ! Leur offrir refuge dans votre tour, vous serrer les coudes, afin d'être UNIS pour opposer une résistance aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Certains hurlèrent en signe d'approbations. Les voix de James, Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow s'y mêlèrent avec enthousiasme. Ils descendaient les escaliers de leur dortoir, et affichaient des sourires confiants ; leur présence rassura Hermione, elle en oublia instantanément toutes ses craintes vis-à-vis d'eux. D'une démarche assurée, James vint la rejoindre, se plaçant avec un aplomb évident au centre de tous les regards.

« Mes amis et moi, avons décidé de nous lancer. Nous partons, de ce pas, chercher les autres élèves ! »

C'était James Potter qui reprenait sa place en tête des agitateurs, sa place de trublion, d'idole de Gryffondor. Sa déclaration engendra un tumulte de sifflements approbateurs, de cris, d'encouragements, d'applaudissements.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras, il se tourna vers elle, le regard triomphant.

« Fais attention, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… » Le prévint-elle, mais Drago ajouta, toisant James dédaigneusement.

« Et ne donnez le mot de passe à personne.

― J'imagine, par contre, que le fait qu'un Serpentard douteux possède ce mot de passe ne te semble pas dérangeant. » Sirius s'était rangé aux côté de son ami, et dévisageait Malefoy, plus hostile que jamais. La tension était palpable, et Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil le jeune homme blond esquisser un geste vers sa baguette, dans sa poche. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume du garçon, et avec soulagement, elle le vit se détourner des deux Maraudeurs, mettant un terme à l'altercation. Il avait encore les mâchoires contractées lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, laissant à James et Sirius le soin de s'adresser à l'ensemble des Gryffondors.

« J'ai une plus grande confiance en toi qu'en eux. » Lui avoua-t-elle pour le réconforter de leur affront.

« Alors pourquoi laisser le sort de Poudlard entre leurs mains ?

― Qui les en empêchera ? Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en eux, non plus. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus son épaule, en direction des Maraudeurs et fronça les sourcils.

« Ils parlent d'aller sauver les Serdaigles…

― Et les Poufsouffles alors ? »

Elle tentait d'imaginer une nuée de futurs Mangemorts pénétrants de force la salle commune des Poufsouffles, lançant des sortilèges au hasard, terrifiant les élèves ; les filles qui pleuraient, les garçons qui hurlaient… Mais elle s'étonna de constater que Drago avait baissé les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas les laisser aux prises des Serpentards ?

― Granger, je ne suis pas un héro dans l'âme… J'ai déjà pris des risques inconsidérés pour venir t'avertir du danger qui vous menace. »

Elle se redressa, s'écartant de lui avec un regard déçu, et annonça, plus par provocation que par réelle témérité :

« Alors j'irai sans toi, puisque tu oscilles encore entre les deux camps.

― Non, non ! Tu es folle ! Je ne te laisse pas y aller seule. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, la rattrapant avec brutalité. « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, Granger. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu NOUS engages. »

Les Maraudeurs passèrent à côté d'eux, solennels, le port altier, encouragés par des refrains exhortant, que les Gryffondors chantaient en chœur. Ils donnaient plus l'impression d'une équipe de Quidditch qui se préparait à entrer sur le terrain qu'à quatre jeunes hommes qui partaient libérer leurs camarades.

« Tu n'auras qu'à faire diversion devant tes amis les Serpentards, pendant que moi, j'emmènerai les Poufsouffles jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. » Reprit Hermione, livide, à l'exception de ses joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation d'une telle entreprise. Drago posa sur elle un regard dédaigneux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui exposer son avis, Lily et Jéromine avaient fondu sur la jeune fille.

« Ils sont partis ! Ils y sont allés… Ils n'en reviendront jamais… » Les grands yeux pervenches étaient embués de larmes.

« Hermione, tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit ? C'est toute les trois, ensembles, pour veiller les unes sur les autres ce soir. On ne se sépare pas… » Rappela Lily, avec sang-froid.

Mais Hermione, la mort dans l'âme, secoua lentement la tête.

« Je vais chercher les Poufsouffles… »

Il lui semblait trahir ses amies, trahir sa promesse de cohésion. Mais elle _devait_ le faire. Jéromine laissa échapper un léger sanglot, qu'elle tenta de transformer en toux par la suite, mais les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur en disaient long.

« Tu nous abandonnes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ecoutez, les Maraudeurs reviendront très rapidement. Ils ont trop de fierté de pour se permettre le luxe d'échouer, et seront là bien avant les Serpentards… » Elle hésita imperceptiblement. « Je vous conseille de rester avec eux, lorsqu'ils seront de retour. Vous comprenez ? Ne les lâchez plus, ils sont certainement les plus à même de vous protéger. »

Lily hocha la tête, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Jéromine, à l'image d'une grande sœur. Elles échangèrent un long regard, mêlé d'angoisse, de reproches, et de… Confiance ? Mais déjà, Malefoy pressait la main d'Hermione avec empressement.

« Granger ? Ils n'attendront pas que tu aies fini de discuter. »

Elle adressa un hochement de tête à ses amies, s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais la voix plaintive de Jéromine s'éleva, comme un murmure douloureux :

« Hermione… Fais attention à toi… »

Et mues par une impulsion commune, les trois filles se tombèrent dans les bras, s'étreignirent avec la force de l'effroi, mêlant épouvante, tendresse, et amitié. Puis elle partit pour de bon, et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, emportant avec elle la vision de ses amies aux yeux emplis de confiance. Elles croyaient en elle.

* * *

**Et voila, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Il en reste deux, avant l'épilogue... Ca me remplit de joie, et me mine le moral à la fois. Je suis ouverte à toute critique sur ce chapitre, car il n'est pas vraiment dans le même genre que les précédents, et vu que je suis plus douée en romance qu'en action, dîtes-moi un peu ce que ça donne ! **

**En tous cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos encouragement, vous n'imaginez pas le prix d'une review à mes yeux ! C'est exaltant de se sentir lue, appréciée, soutenue... **

* * *

**Nomuteriru Doragon :** J'espère bien que tu continues de me lire ! Alors ce chapitre, t'en penses quoi xD

* * *

**EtoileDeNeige** : Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : la vache, t'as raison de pas la sentir la fin !!! Je pense que ça surprendra quand même, même si on peut s'attendre plus ou moins à certaines choses. Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai un vague projet d'une prochaine fic, d'ailleurs, dis-moi ce que tu en penserais : un McGonagall / Jedusor, à leur époque d'élèves à Poudlard... Assez peu commun oui, mais qui nous dit qu'il ne peut rien s'être passé entre eux deux ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Kaomisha** : Pardonnes-moi si j'écorche ton si joli pseudo ! Merci du compliment, ça fait plaisir une review de quelqu'un qui ne m'en avait pas encore laissé ! J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te satisferont tout autant ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Ninia Black** : Tssss tu croyais vraiment que j'allais séparer ce couple magnifique ? Mouhahaha !!! Quoi ? C'est ce que je compte faire ?!! Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bon bin euuuh... Bonne lecture ! Bisous affectueux et fort en bave ! Hihihi

* * *

**Nandouillettemalfoy** : Eh bin, je vois avec plaisir que tu décroches pas de ma fic xD Pas que tu l'aimes, mais y'a trop de suspens hein !!! Et là, dans ce chapitre, y'en avait ? J''espère que ça t'a plus ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Drago-Hermione**: La voila ta suite ! Merci de cette review ! T'en penserais quoi, toi, d'une prochaine fic sur le couple McGonagall / Jedusor à leur époque élèves à Poudlard ? Oui, je sais, c'est pas Drago/mione, mais si tu regardes, c'est un peu les mêmes en extrêmes ! Bisous !

* * *

**Laura** : Voila la suite ! Un grand merci à toi ! Bizz

* * *

**Jouzetsuka** : Oui, en effet, j'ai posé toutes les pièces pour une fin tragiiiiiiiique et dramaaaaatiiiiiique bouhouuuuuuuu... Surtout qu'on approche d'un pied on ne peut plus ferme vers la fin de la fin de la fin... Pour le changement brusque entre Drago et Mione, on verra bien. Il peut faire quelques surprises... Le mystère restera entier jusqu'au chapitre concerné ! Hihihi ! Et pour ta question concernant "pourquoi dray n'a pas tué cash Voldy au lieu de lui lancer un vieux stupéfix ?" Bin écoute... je pourrais te sortir que c'est le Syndrôme Potter qui fait surface, d'envoyer des sorts ridicules à ceux qui nous tueraient sans vergogne hehe ! Mais en fait... Parce que ça m'arrangeait pas que Voldy meurt de suite... Je sais, c'est lamentable... Mais c'est inexplicable... Peut-être qu'il était trop tourneboulé par les évènements hein, sait-on jamais.

* * *

**Langedesenfers** : Enfin ça prend la tournure tant redouté où Hermione et Drago se retrouve seuls contre les Serpentards. Ou presque ! Bisous !

* * *

**Calim** : Allez, je me lance pour répondre à une nouvelle review de toi toujours aussi fantastique ! Tu sais, plus j'approche de la fin de ma fic, plus je me dis que tes reviews vont me manquer cruellement xD Raison de plus pour entamer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic ! Mais comme je vais partir en collocation, je risque de n'avoir plus l'accès à internet et donc de ne plus pouvoir écrire et poster régulièrement. C'est pourquoi j'hésite, même si je brûle d'entamer quelque chose de nouveau, et de continuer à me donner corps et âmes pour obtenir une de si belles reviews de toi hihihi ! J'attends ton avis (important pour moi) à propos de ce chapitre plus action que romance, chose qui ne me réussit pas tant que ça arf !

J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton train, soit dit en passant, et que les exams se sont bien passés ; ) Gros bisous !


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Bonsoir ! Je me suis sentie obligée de scinder ce chapitre (que je prévoyais comme l'avant dernier) en deux car il était trop long. Du coup, ce chapitre là n'est que la moitié de l'original, et j'en suis désolée, car c'est la moitié la plus médiocre à mes yeux... Je me sens mal de poster un truc pareil... M'enfin, bonne lecture. _**

**_Ps : Je vous autorise officiellement à sauter quelques lignes, pour ce chapitre exclusivement ! _  
**

* * *

**Nomuteiru Doragon :** Merci pour cette review... je sais, je me foule pas trop pour ma réponse, mais tu sais très bien tout ce que je pense de tes reviews... et je foulerai davantage quand t'auras posté la suite de Outworld mouahahaha ! Je suis machiavélique !!! (Ca me rappelle quelqu'un xD ) Kiss kiss kiss

* * *

**Calim** : Je m'excuse mille fois en avance, je bâcle un peu cette réponse, honte à moi, pardon, pardon, pardon... Mais je suis claquée... Et d'ailleurs, je voudrai savoir si tu as msn, parce que si j'entame une nouvelle fiction, j'adorerai pouvoir me dire que tu es là pour un coup de pouce au cas où... C'est osé, hein ! En tous cas, je te remercie aussi mille fois pour tout l'espoir que tu parviens à m'insuffler avec tes mots d'encouragement. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'espoir que ma fic plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

**NandouilletteMalfoy** : tiens au fait, je t'ai jamais dit que j'adore ton pseudo ? Il m'a toujours fait délirer xD Et dis-moi, tu le trouves beau Tom Felton ? Parce que moi non berk berk BERK !!! Bisous !

* * *

**Kaomisha** : J'ai honte du torchon que je poste ce soir, quand je relie ta dernière review... Bouhouuuu... Mais je te fais la promesse que le prochain sera meilleur, celui là était une passe obligée. Gros bisous !

* * *

**Drago-Hermione** : tu as le droit de dire que cette suite n'était pas terrible, mais ne lâche pas l'affaire, le prochain sera plus palpitant... Promis juré !!! Gros bisoous !

* * *

**Jouzetsuka : **Alors ce chapître était très porté sur le mal qui a pris possession de poudlard, il a certainement répondu à certaines de tes questions... Mais pour ce qui est des autres, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre... Tu peux me dire que celui-ci est lourd, parce que moi-même je le trouve un peu dénué d'intérêt, mais pourtant paradoxalement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'ai hate de passer au suivant qui est déjà plus qu'entamé, presque fini même. Groooos bisous !

* * *

**Klo : **Un Drago sentimental, oui, c'est le rêve... Raaaah ! Et pour te répondre, après cette fic, je pense à en entamer une autre, une grande, une longue... Relatant les années poudlard de McGonagall qui, précisons-le, était environ la même année que Tom Jedusor... De suite, mon imagination qui tourne plein pot : MacGo/Jedusor, une passion impossible hihihi ! Pour le titre je pense à "Cette vie entière que nous n'avons pas vécu" ou bien "cette promesse non tenue", dis-moi vite ce que t'en penses. Et ne te laisses pas décourager par la médiocrité de ce chapitre décevant, le prochain sera meilleur...

* * *

**Ninia Black** : Elle vaaaaa crever en enfer !!! Comme moi ! Comme toi ! Non pas toi. Ni moi d'ailleurs... et elle non plus. Quoi que l'enfer, elle n'en est pas loin xD Grosses bises affectueuses à toi aussi... !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

« Tu pénètres maintenant dans la cage aux fauves, Granger. » Dit Malefoy, lui enserrant la main avec davantage de fermeté. Il avait parlé durement, mais ne pouvait dissimuler le pli qui barrait son front soucieusement, signe qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Il y a encore des Serpentards dans les couloirs ? » S'enquit-elle avec une anxiété qu'elle ne parvenait à cacher.

« Peu. Ils sont pour la majorité chez les Poufsouffles. Tu as ta baguette ? »

Il lui conseilla ensuite, tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas précipité, d'être prête à stupéfixer le moindre élève qui présenterait une menace.

« Sauf s'ils sont supérieurs à quatre.

― Et dans ce cas ?

― On improvisera. » Son bel aplomb avait disparu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Tour Gryffondor, un vacarme de cris, de détonations, de grondement sourd leur parvenait, s'amplifiant peu à peu. Inévitablement, ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'élèves tout de noir et vert vêtus, à l'expression peu amène. Ils étaient plus de quatre, compta Hermione paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

― Laissez-moi passer. » Répondit le jeune homme, plus hautain que jamais. Mais elle le sentait trembler de tous ses membres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Granger ? » Questionna alors la voix doucereuse de Severus Rogue. Il s'était avancé, son regard sinistre braqué sur le couple.

Drago lâcha imperceptiblement la main de la jeune fille pour lui agripper le bras, qu'il tira avec violence, lui arrachant un léger cri.

« J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Elle m'a causé trop d'ennuis. » Et il la poussa brutalement devant lui, commençant à s'éloigner du groupe, contournant les futurs mangemorts.

« Laisses-le Rogue, tu vois pas qu'il a ses couilles à vider ? » S'exclama un autre Serpentard, avec un rire gras. Mais alors que Hermione et Drago s'en allaient, la voix de Rogue s'éleva, à peine audible :

« Comme c'est drôle. Granger encore vivante, et accompagnée de son chevalier servant… »

Elle sentit le jeune homme blond tressaillir, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et arrivés hors de vue de Rogue et de ses acolytes, il souffla :

« Il sait tout.

― Il va tenter de prévenir les autres ? » S'inquiéta Hermione, se massant le bras avec une grimace.

« Je l'ignore. Je t'ai fais mal ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mais déjà, ils arrivaient devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Partout, ce n'était plus que dévastation, mal et terreur. Une partie du mur avait été détruite, par un sortilège certainement, et de sous l'amas de pierres quelques gémissements s'élevaient. Elle entendait les cris d'horreur, et les rires méprisants des assaillants. Elle voulut s'élancer, ulcérée, mais Drago la retint par le bras. Il l'attira à lui, l'étreignant brièvement, l'enveloppant de l'iode qu'elle aimait tant.

« Je vais essayer de distraire un peu les Serpentards ou du moins de les retenir, emmène le plus d'élèves avec toi jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. » Il la regarda gravement, l'océan de ses yeux dilaté par la frayeur. « Ne t'attardes pas auprès des victimes, des blessés, même si c'est injuste. Occupes-toi de sauver le plus de vie possible…

― Et après ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui caresser la joue avec une douceur que le tremblement de ses doigts rendait maladroite.

« Je te rejoindrai dans ta chambre à minuit et demi, alors.

― Le mot de passe, c'est… » Il hésita, et ses lèvres esquissèrent l'ombre d'un pâle sourire. « Le mot de passe c'est : « _Quand la brume nous enveloppera, je te dirai…_ ». Un peu long, hein ? »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent ; elle partit en courant, et s'engouffra dans la salle commune ravagée. Peu la remarquèrent parmi l'effervescence. Des Serpentards par vingtaine étaient occupés à soulever les pierres écroulées du mur, à l'aide du sortilège « _wingardium leviosa_ », qu'ils prenaient un grand plaisir à projeter contre les plus courageux de Poufsouffles. Ils hurlaient de rire…

Des corps gisaient au sol, un sang pourpre s'étalant autour de certains d'eux, dans la plus grande panique, dans la cohue de centaines d'élèves qui s'affairaient autour des blessés, devenant eux-mêmes cibles des futurs mangemorts. D'autres couraient en tous sens, cherchant vainement une cachette, criants à plein poumons lorsqu'ils étaient fauchés par un sort qui les projetaient à terre, où ils étaient encore agités de spasmes douloureux.

Hermione se fraya un passage dans la salle, et lorsque des mains faibles et rougies lui agrippèrent le bas de la robe, suppliantes, elle serra les dents, se maudissant, et continua son chemin. Reconnaissant Gary, elle s'élança vers lui et l'empoigna au bras sans douceur.

« Gary ! Il faut que…

― Jéromine n'est pas avec toi ?

― Elle est en sécurité. » Répondit la jeune fille, à la fois agacée qu'il s'en inquiète alors qu'une clameur de souffrance montait au sein de sa maison, mais à la fois, son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée que Jerrie avait trouvé quelqu'un de sincère et d'attentionné.

Alors, rassuré, il put laisser éclater son propre désespoir. Il attira Hermione à l'écart des regards, courants le dos courbé, et s'écria :

« Ca dure depuis… J'ai perdu la notion du temps… Mais depuis trop de temps ! Quand ils ont défoncé la porte, outre ceux dont le corps est enfoui dans les pierres, ils ont jeté un sortilège d'incendie à Anthony Chourave… » Il eut un haut le cœur, les yeux humides de larmes. « Parce qu'il tentait de s'opposer à eux… Parce qu'il s'était montré courageux… Il a brûlé VIF, Hermione, brûlé vif ! C'était une torche humaine qui poussait des hurlements _inhumains_…

― Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de fuir ? La porte est devenue assez large pour permettre à tout le monde de s'échapper !

― Pour aller où ? » Il leva vers elle un regard sombre. « Se séparer et courir dans les couloirs serait inutile. Nous n'avons nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ici, nous sommes tous ensemble au moins…Et chez les Gryffondors, vous vous en sortez ? »

Elle marqua une certaine hésitation, embarrassée de leur prospérité, tandis qu'ici la mort frappait…

« Personne ne s'est encore attaqué à notre tour. Le mot de passe n'a pas été transmis…

― Ah, j'imagine que vous devez être à l'aise, dans la chaleur de votre dortoir, sans soucis… Peut-être même riez-vous des pauvres Poufsouffles qui doivent chier dans leurs frocs. » Lança-t-il, cinglant, ses joues rondes dessinant la marque de ses mâchoires contractées.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout le monde s'inquiète. On est plusieurs à être sortis chercher les autres maisons…

― Tu es venue nous chercher ? Nous aider ? »

Elle acquiesça sans faire montre d'aucune fierté.

« Il faut faire vite, Gary. Quelqu'un va tenter de distraire les Serpentards, pendant ce temps, il faut faire bouger le maximum de Poufsouffles jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Tu es prêt ?

― Tu mèneras la marche, tandis que je rameuterai tous les élèves possibles. Au moindre problème, ne t'arrêtes pas Hermione, continues d'indiquer le chemin, tu es la seule à connaître le mot de passe. »

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, à découvert, et se lancèrent aussitôt dans l'accomplissement du plan. A l'image du phénomène de la boule de neige, au départ deux Poufsouffles s'écrièrent qu'Hermione les sauvait, et se préparèrent à la suivre, mais bientôt, ils furent des dizaines à la rejoindre, en courant, en boitant, en prenant appui sur une tierce personne… Des élèves aux visages ravagés par des marques de brûlure, par du sang séché, ou simplement par l'épouvante qu'ils ressentaient.

Et pendant ce temps, les Serpentards s'étaient quelque peu détournés, absorbés par un incident hors du champ de vision d'Hermione. Néanmoins, elle crut reconnaître la voix méprisante de Drago. Son cœur s'accéléra l'espace d'un instant. Il était si près, et pourtant si inaccessible. Elle espérait ardemment qu'il ne lui soit encore rien arrivé ; le reverrait-elle seulement ? Oui, se força-t-elle à penser, il y avait ce nouvel espoir d'une vie partagée avec lui. Cette idée la raffermit, et d'un pas plus certain, elle quitta la salle commune dévasté, emplie de pleurs, de gémissements, de l'odeur de la chair grésillante, du sang. Suivie d'une véritable procession de Poufsouffles, elle accéléra le pas.

Les Sepentards… Ils n'avaient encore jamais aussi bien porté leur nom. Les couloirs semblaient infesté de serpents. Il y eut des bruits de sortilège, des cris, tandis qu'elle poursuivait, parce qu'elle _devait_ atteindre la tour.

« Brossdur 140. » Prononça-t-elle, une infime partie d'elle-même soulagée d'être arrivée.

Et de l'intérieur de la salle commune, qui lui paraissait chaude, lumineuse et apaisante, une ovation monta de l'ensemble des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles réunis.

Qu'il y faisait bon, avec sa douce lueur chaleureuse, ses centaines de visages qui souriaient l'espérance d'une victoire prochaine, qui souriaient malgré leurs peurs, qui souriaient avec courage. Ils l'acclamèrent, la félicitèrent, la remercièrent, lui donnant l'impression d'une grande famille qui l'accueillait, qui avait tremblé pour elle, et qui respirait à nouveau. Tous s'agitaient avec douceur autour des Poufsouffles, avec la fraternité que les maisons se réservaient entre elles. Ce soir, nous sommes une grande maison contre des envahisseurs, songea Hermione, le baume au cœur.

Ici, on écoutait avec compassion le récit d'une seconde année ; plus loin on rassurait le préfet sur le sort de ses frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas suivi le cortège des échappés ; devant la cheminée on avait étendu le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille, et les plus compétents lui lançaient sans succès des sortilèges de soin. Mais elle n'aperçut ses amies nulle part. Evidemment, la salle commune était si bondée que se déplacer y était devenu pénible, alors elle n'espérait pas repérer deux personnes en particulier parmi les centaines de têtes qui s'affairaient. Mais lorsqu'elle interrogea un Gryffondor, il lui répondit, sérieux comme un pape :

« Jéromine Habbot est partie avec Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Ils sont retournés auprès des Serdaigles qui n'ont pas pu les suivre tout à l'heure…

― Et Lily ?

― Avec James, il a dit qu'il venait vous aider chez les Poufsouffles. »

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée, puis soudain tressaillit, en proie à une sombre déduction. Et Gary arriva à pic.

« Toi qui es un Poufsouffle, par combien de couloirs différents peut-on joindre la tour Gryffondor et la votre ?

― Habituellement deux ou trois, mais ce soir, il n'y en a qu'un qui est empruntable.

― Tu en es s…

― Oui ! » Et l'éclat affolé de son regard la convainquit de la véracité de ses propos. Elle lui posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule.

« Je quitte un petit moment la salle commune, il faut que…

― Je t'accompagne. Tu vas chercher Jéromine, c'est ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur, plus par refus de sa présence que pour répondre à sa question, et lâcha :

― Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur ce refuge. » Rapidement, elle lança un sort sur les semelles de ses chaussures. « Au moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à suivre l'empreinte légère que je laisserai à chacun de mes pas, pour me retrouver. »

Il hocha la tête, livide, et elle s'éclipsa.

* * *

_**Pour ceux qui auraient tenu jusqu'ici, je donne le programme du chapitre prochain. **_

_**Une scène avec Lily.**_

_**Une scène avec Jéromine et quelques mauvais garçons...**_

_**... La mort de quelqu'un... Et... Pour les coquines qui l'attendent : sa nuit avec Malefoy ! hihihi.**_

_**Tout ça est posté jeudi entre 18h et 20h. D'ici là, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, comme je disais, c'était la mauvaise moitié ce chapitre. Mais du coup, puisque je l'ai séparé, il reste encore deux chapitres avant l'épilogue... (c'est pas que j'arrive pas à m'en détacher hein !!!) **_


	22. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Une nouvelle fois, elle quitta le nid douillet des Gryffondors pour s'aventurer dans la fosse aux serpents, ce que Malefoy avait appelé « la cage aux fauves ». Mais cette fois, Malefoy n'était plus là pour la protéger.

Hermione ne se faisait aucun doute quant au soi-disant secours aux Poufsouffles que James avait prétendu : elle l'aurait croisé en chemin. Et de le savoir en compagnie de Lily ravivait ses vieilles craintes ; elle se remémora le regard fou de désir qu'il posait sur elle tandis que le polynectar lui donnait l'apparence de la rousse, et naturellement, ses pas la conduirent devant la Salle sur demande. Elle y entra, et presque aussitôt une masse se jeta sur elle en poussant un rugissement de rage.

Echevelée et livrée à un soliloque hystérique, Lily Evans recula d'un pas brutal, sans paraître reconnaître son amie.

« Je le savais, je le savais… Putain de salope comme toutes les autres ! Toutes là pour aguicher les mâles, quand c'est d'autres qui y passent…

― Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

La rousse braqua sur Hermione un regard exorbité, d'où coulaient des larmes rageuses. Elle se mit à hurler :

« Il l'a fait, il l'a FAIT ! »

Et brusquement, elle releva les pans de sa robe de sorcière déjà déchirée, laissant apparaître ses cuisses pâles où coulaient des traînées de sang.

« Cette nuit c'est le mal qui gouverne ! Le mal s'est emparé d'eux ! C'est fini, FINI ! Ils vont toutes nous SOUILLER… »

Elle darda à nouveau des yeux fous sur Hermione, semblant la voir pour la première fois, et poursuivit de sa voix épouvantée, les sombres élucubrations qu'elle proférait. La Gryffondor avisa alors la silhouette de deux jambes étendues au sol, dépassant derrière le lit. Prise d'un malaise, ne désirant pas savoir ce qu'il en était, et jugeant Lily impossible à faire revenir à la raison, elle quitta la Salle sur Demande en courant.

* * *

Mais dehors, en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était devenu encore pire. Les couloirs qui étaient auparavant presque déserts, étaient désormais noyés d'une agitation qui suintait la panique. Des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, et des Poufsouffles couraient en tous sens, frappés parfois par des sortilèges impardonnables qui les jetaient au sol ; leurs hurlements étranglés retentissaient, mêlés de gémissements de souffrances.

Hermione se faufila parmi la cohue, les yeux baissés, n'osant croiser le regard de personne, et traversa le couloir, zigzagant, craignant à chaque instant de recevoir un maléfice. Elle fut bousculée de part et d'autre, mais arriva saine et sauve dans le Hall d'entrée, étonnée que ses pas l'aient conduis là.

Ici encore, il y avait foule, mais l'atmosphère était différente. Bien pire même. L'air semblait imprégné d'une folie ravageuse, d'une violence sans nom, jouissive. Etait-ce l'odeur de chair calcinée piquant les narines, l'odeur de la mort ; ou la fumée opaque, qui se dégageait des corps humains encore crépitants, et qui embrumait le Hall ignoblement ? Ou encore était-ce les cris ambigus, les rires sans joie, ou les râles d'agonie des torches humaines qui bondissaient à travers la salle, avant de se convulsionner à terre, tandis qu'un grand cercle d'élèves se formait autour d'eux, et assistaient à leur supplice ?

Ici, Serpentards, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors, tous semblaient frappé par cette même démence excitée qui flottait dans l'air. Hermione assista alors au plus abominable spectacle de sa vie.

Encerclée par un groupe d'hommes, Jéromine gisait étendue sur le ventre, couverte de sang, sa jupe retroussée au dessus de la taille. Ils semblaient la violer à tour de rôle. Avec un hurlement aigu, Hermione fendit le groupe de jeunes hommes. Un nouveau se couchait entre les jambes de son amie ; elle l'empoigna sauvagement par les cheveux et le retourna face à elle. Il avait encore une expression entre l'étonnement et le mépris lorsqu'elle lui planta sa baguette dans l'œil droit, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur. Il y eut des exclamations surprises de ce rebondissement imprévu, puis des cris d'approbation, encourageant une nouvelle scène de barbarisme.

Elle retira sa baguette, en proie à l'horreur la plus totale ; le garçon, elle ne parvenait plus même à reconnaître un Serpentard d'un Serdaigle, grogna, puis s'affala sur Jéromine. Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le pousser, un autre l'agrippa par derrière, et lui arracha sa baguette brutalement. Ce fut alors elle qu'ils maîtrisèrent, chacun par un bras ou une jambe, essayant de l'allonger auprès de son amie pour lui faire subir le même sort. Elle se débattit avec la force du désespoir mais c'était vain, elle sentait déjà des mains avides déchirer sa robe de sorcier.

Tout à coup, les plus proches d'elle s'effondrèrent, laissant place aux visages inquiets de Sirius, Gary et Lupin.

« Lâchez-la bande de chiens puants ! Lâchez-la ou vous crèverez tous. » Gronda Sirius, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, lui passant le bras autour des épaules. Il l'aida à se lever, non sans jeter des œillades anxieuses autour de lui, mais elle fit un mouvement en direction de Jéromine, encore inconsciente.

« Il faut l'aider…

― Lunard et le Poufsouffle s'en chargent. »

Elle les observa, soucieuse, alors qu'ils la soulevaient soigneusement ; Sirius attrapa Hermione par le bras, et s'élança à travers la foule agitée, bousculant sans vergogne sur son passage.

* * *

Tous cinq se précipitèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, dans laquelle d'autres lits étaient apparus. La jeune fille suivit du coin de l'œil la délicatesse dont faisait montre Gary tandis qu'il s'occupait de Jéromine, puis elle détourna les yeux, gênée du manque d'intimité.

« Où est Lily ?

― Elle dort. » Et Sirius indiqua d'un mouvement du menton le grand lit principal. Il ajouta, rembruni :

« Ma baguette l'a aidé à trouver le sommeil, Evans était insupportable.

― Et James ? » Demanda Hermione, se souvenant des pieds qu'elle avait aperçu par terre. Mais pour une fois, Sirius eut du mal à parler. Sa tête penchée de manière à ce que ses cheveux dissimulent son visage, il prononça d'une voix étranglée :

« Mort. »

Il fit un geste vague vers la silhouette d'un corps recouvert par un drap, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle ne sut que dire. James s'était laissé corrompre, il avait mainte fois abusé d'elle, et ce soir là, ne valait pas mieux que tous les barbares qui avaient violé Jéromine. Elle se savait responsable de cette perversion qu'elle avait attisée, et dans cette seule idée, elle éprouvait de la peine à savoir James Potter mort.

Ce fut Gary qui brisa le silence, revenu vers eux, il regarda Hermione très sérieusement, et annonça comme si la chose avait encore son importance :

« La tour Gryffondor a été trahie juste après que tu en sortes. Quelqu'un a donné le mot de passe aux Serpentards, il a fallu faire évacuer tout le monde. »

Elle ne put qu'hausser les épaules, trop éreintée pour s'indigner. Mais quand son regard croisa les prunelles sombres de Sirius, le venin d'une affreuse conviction s'insinua en elle. Elle se contenta de dire, se retournant vers le Poufsouffle :

« De toutes façons, c'est trop tard. Tout est terminé pour Poudlard… Tu n'as pas senti la folie omniprésente qui n'épargnait personne ? Ce comportement bestial qui gagnait les moins pervertis ? Nous sommes foutus…

― Et il n'est que minuit et demi. La nuit sera longue. » Conclut lugubrement Gary.

Hermione Tressaillit. Minuit et demi ? Elle en avait oublié Malefoy. Un dernier espoir la réchauffa, si infime, mais si ultime. Il était l'heure de d'arriver au terme de cette nuit. De savoir… Elle se releva, encore légèrement chancelante.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire… Je… » Elle voulut se justifier, mais les autres la dévisagèrent sans peu de réaction, las de se battre.

« Fais attention. » Lui recommanda juste Lupin, hochant la tête, anéanti.

Seul Sirius se leva également, et l'accompagna à la porte.

« Il faut que je t'avoue une chose.

― Je sais déjà.

― C'est moi qui ai trahi, qui ai donné le mot de passe aux Serpentards tout à l'heure. »

Il chercha le regard d'Hermione, son visage suppliant.

« J'espérais me tromper… » Finit-elle par souffler d'une voix douce. Mais il la prit par les épaules, et plaça son visage proche du sien, les traits ravagés par les remords.

« S'il te plait, reste ici. N'y vas pas, ne vas pas rejoindre Malefoy…

― Je le lui ai promis.

― Ici, tu es en sécurité. Je m'en veux, c'est atroce. Tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce qu'il est arrivé à Jéromine est de ma faute… Tous ces morts… » Il parut s'affaisser, rompu par la douleur, puis enchaîna :

« Mais je veux, je peux me racheter. Restes avec moi, et demain matin, à l'aube, nous nous enfuirons pour nous reconstruire ailleurs…

― Nous enfuir ? Après leur avoir offert les clefs du massacre, tu veux t'enfuir ? Tu me dégoûtes, Sirius. Sincèrement. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, la retenant :

« Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là. Il me faut ton salut pour expier le mal… »

Face à un pareil masque de tortures morales, elle faillit céder, et l'apaiser, mais elle secoua la tête, et quitta la Salle sur Demande, l'ignorant.

* * *

« _Quand la brume nous enveloppera, je te dirai…_ » Et le cœur battant, elle pénétra dans la chambre du préfet, ignorant ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Une voix s'éleva, dans la pénombre :

« Serait-ce enfin lui ?

― Cela m'étonnerait, Severus, à moins que Drago ait les cheveux subitement bruns. »

Il s'agissait des mêmes voix que celles qui dialoguaient, plus tôt, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il y eut un bruissement d'étoffes, et la voix glaciale de Voldemort retentit :

« Approches-toi Hermione Granger. »

Elle s'exécuta, vidée de tout espoir désormais.

« Sais-tu où est Drago ? » Demanda-t-il sans une once de chaleur dans le ton. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Alors, il éclata d'un rire sans joie, aussitôt accompagné de celui de Rogue.

« Drago a toujours été un lâche, quel que soit son camp. Et parfois stupidement téméraire. Mais jamais très longtemps. »

Il posa sa baguette contre le front d'Hermione, et appuya légèrement.

« Il n'a même pas eu le courage de venir, préférant certainement laisser sa sang-de-bourbe terminer le travail à sa place.

― C'est absurde. C'était l'unique occasion pour lui d'avoir une chance contre moi, en seul à seul. »

Rogue s'approcha également d'Hermione, et demanda, d'une voix doucereuse :

« Que fait-on de Granger ?

― Oh, laisses-la macérer dans son désespoir, au moins pour la nuit. Puisque demain, dans quelques heures, je reviendrai, et Poudlard m'appartiendra. »

Dans un _crac_ sonore, Lord Voldemort disparut, abandonnant la jeune fille seule avec Rogue. Elle n'avait même plus de baguette, depuis la tentative de viol dans le Hall. Tétanisée, à l'image d'un animal, d'une proie affolée, lorsque Rogue esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, elle céda à son instinct de survie et le repoussa brutalement de toutes ses forces. Davantage surpris que meurtri, il recula d'un pas, et comme Drago des mois plus tôt, il trébucha dans le lourd tapis enchevêtré. Sa tête cogna contre le coin de la table basse, il poussa un grognement faible et se tu. Mais il n'était pas mort, et Hermione, horrifiée par son propre comportement, s'empara de la baguette du Serpentard qu'elle lui enfonça sans hésiter dans le thorax. Puis, sans chercher à savoir si il était mort, cette fois-ci, elle retira d'un geste sec la baguette, et jeta une couverture sur le corps, incapable d'en supporter plus longtemps la vision.

* * *

Lorsque Malefoy fit irruption dans sa chambre, Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Assise sur la fenêtre, un rayon de lune l'éclairant, elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle ne bougea pas, mais annonça, d'une voix blanche :

« J'ai appris, il y a longtemps, que le meilleur moyen de s'emparer d'une baguette était encore d'en tuer le propriétaire. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme, et avisa son abattement. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

« Je t'attendais. Je me suis promis de t'attendre jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Si tu ne venais pas, j'aurai sauté. »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, alors elle descendit de la fenêtre et s'élança contre lui. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis leur séparation devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles. A ce souvenir, il lui parut incroyable qu'il s'agisse toujours de la même nuit.

Hermione s'agrippa au cou de Drago Malefoy comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui lui semblait être un peu le cas. Combien de fois avait-elle cru mourir parce qu'il n'était à ses côté ?

« Tu l'as tué ! » Lui souffla-t-il, et elle ne sut si c'était un reproche.

« Avais-je le choix ? »

Elle s'écarta quelque peu et leva vers lui un regard rougi de larmes, les traits tirés, ses cheveux lui retombant lourdement sur le visage. Il lui prit presque violemment le menton entre ses mains, leurs figures infiniment proches, leur souffles se mêlant, et vissa ses yeux durs dans ceux, éprouvés, de la jeune fille.

« Et Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Questionna-t-il avec brutalité, resserrant sa poigne.

« Il était là quand je suis entrée… Il a rit… et…

― Et ?

― Il a dit que… » Elle peinait manifestement à relater les paroles du Lord, craignant la réaction du garçon.

« Que tu as toujours été lâche, quel que soit ton camp… »

Elle vit le visage de Malefoy se contracter.

« Puis, il a disparut, en précisant que demain, Poudlard tombera à ses mains.

― Demain ?... » Il relâcha le menton d'Hermione, ses mains retombant mollement le long de son corps, et s'affaissa sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle lui posa quelques doigts sur le bras, tendrement, le voyant maintenant au bord du désespoir.

« Malefoy… Demain est un autre jour.

― Oui, un autre jour. Un dernier jour… » Sa voix s'était brisée.

« Excuse-moi Granger. Pardonne-moi de mon comportement agressif, j'ai eu peur pour toi… Et maintenant, j'ai encore plus peur. Parce que demain… »

Elle lui scella les lèvres de sa main tremblante, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux effrayés, presque résignés, mais dans lesquels brillait encore une lueur d'amour que nulle appréhension n'éteignait.

« On a bien échoué, hein ? Seulement, crois-moi, ce n'est pas par lâcheté que je ne suis pas venu combattre Voldemort ; je ne rêvais que de ça. Mais j'ai eu quelques démêlés avec des Serpentards qui avaient trop écouté parler Rogue. De toutes façons, ça n'a plus aucune importance, puisque demain tout sera terminé…

― Oui… Demain…

― Demain le Lord nous abattra. »

Les épaules d'Hermione furent secouées de sanglots à l'écoute de cette lucidité qui lui rappelait que trop bien sa propre pensée. Elle fléchit légèrement, s'appuyant à la recherche de réconfort contre Malefoy qui l'enveloppa de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils ne parlèrent pas ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger leurs opinions sur le lendemain. Il n'y avait plus l'éventualité de quelques plans de dernier recours. Il leur faudrait subir.

Drago se leva avec raideur, enjamba le cadavre au pied du lit, le recouvrit d'un drap, et sans brutalité, il referma les fenêtres qui laissaient un froid glacial pénétrer la chambre.

« Reviens près de moi…

― Je suis là. » Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Je t'aime…

― Ne dis pas ça, ce sont des mots qui sonnent la fin. Demain est un autre jour. » Et il déposa ses lèvres fines sur celle de la Gryffondor, les closant d'un baiser, violemment. Désespérément. Parce qu'ils avaient la certitude qu'ils ne seraient plus de ce monde le lendemain. Parce qu'ils en avaient jamais eu autant envie que dans ce décors macabre qui avait été le théâtre de leur amour, durant les six mois précédents.

_C'est, dans le brûlant d'un lit, deux corps qui apprennent à se connaître, qui s'apprivoisent par des caresses, des frôlements sans équivoque, le souffle rauque ou léger. C'est son corps qui se marie tellement aux courbes du mien, et je me dis que cette nuit ne sera jamais assez longue pour la savourer, c'est l'inexorable qui me rattrape, cette lucidité sans indulgence, et je ne veux plus mourir, je veux aimer sa présence jusqu'à la dernière seconde. _

_Quelques mots chuchotés, inaudibles si je ne les comprenais pas de manière innée, et qui me tordent les reins. C'est sa douce sauvagerie qui me conquiert, m'assène le coup de grâce final ; sa manière de faire courir ses doigts sur mon ventre subtilement, tout en empoignant fermement ma cuisse de l'autre main. _

_Couvée par sa passion ardente, je me sens comme trop faible, étourdie, il me semble être encore vierge. D'une certaine manière, je le suis toujours, et je m'en aperçois alors que nue sous son corps audacieux, mon cœur bat plus que jamais, dans un mélange d'enfièvrement et d'appréhension délicieuse._

_Comme dans un rêve, je passe mes mains sur sa peau rendue argentée par un rayon de lune, sa peau lisse et fine, à la limite de l'irréel. D'un geste fluide, il écarte mes cuisses, m'embrasse mille fois dans le cou, au creux de l'oreille, et je le sens s'enfoncer doucement en moi. Il a relevé la tête, et ses yeux sont noyés dans les miens, ce bleu d'ordinaire froid qui en cet instant se réchauffe. Une oasis chaleureuse, d'un turquoise exotique mêlé au doré du sable tiédissant la délicatesse d'un pied léger, son regard m'ôte, l'espace d'un court moment, de l'âpre précarité de notre situation, pour me faire découvrir cette petite mer au creux des dunes orangées, isolée de tous les maux du monde. _

_Nos yeux ne peuvent se lâcher, ils s'imprègnent l'un de l'autre, se pénètrent, s'aiment imperturbables, tandis que nos corps prennent lentement possession l'un de l'autre. Le temps semble se liquéfier sous ses coups de reins dans lesquels il met toute sa fougue, et ses mains qui caressent avec ivresse mon corps brûlant de plaisir, à chaque mouvement de ses hanches je frémis toute entière, grisée de cette sensation d'apaisement et paradoxalement de désir encore plus embrasé. _

_Et plus tard, couvée par le bleu triste de ses yeux, je m'endors, sans savoir si je me réveillerai._

* * *

_**Un vrai plaisir à écrire, ce chapitre, encore une fois ! J'espère que je vous ai plu ! Grooos bisous ! **_

_**Je réponds individuellement aux reviews par mp dans la soirée, là je me presse de poster pour être ponctuelle et pour manger chaud surtouuuuut !!! **_

_**Bref, je vous invite à m'encourager, à me complimenter, à me critiquer quand vous aurez lu cet avant dernier chapitre... **_

_  
_


	23. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 23**

Les premières lueurs du jour éveillèrent Hermione. Il ne lui semblait avoir dormi que quelques instants. Et maintenant, il lui fallait se confronter à Poudlard. Mais elle se rendit compte que les faibles rayons lumineux n'étaient pas la cause de son réveil ; de petits coups discrets retentissaient contre la porte.

A regrets, elle se dégagea de la molle étreinte du jeune homme encore endormi à ses côtés, et s'avança vers la provenance du bruit, enfilant sa robe de sorcière sur son corps nu.

« Qui est là ?

― C'est Sirius… » Elle perçut des chuchotements furieux, et il ajouta : « Avec Lunard, Gary et Jéromine. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et se retrouva seule dans l'étroit couloir. Mais tout à coup, ôtant la cape d'invisibilité, la tête de Sirius Black apparut, et il l'entraîna sous la cape où se serraient tant bien que mal ses amis.

« Merlin soit béni, tu es vivante…

― Plus pour longtemps si tu restes ici. » L'avertit lugubrement le Maraudeur.

« On y va ? » Interrogea Jéromine, les traits tirés. Ils acquiescèrent précipitamment, et commencèrent à s'avancer avec précaution, tenant la cape bien en place. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, interdite.

« Où va-t-on ?

― On quitte le château. C'est notre dernière chance.

― Nous savons où se trouve la seule cheminée qui n'est pas surveillée. »

La jeune fille songea un instant à Drago, au sommeil paisible, et s'affola :

« Non, non ! Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je ne peux pas partir sans Malefoy ! »

A l'unisson, ils lui firent signe de se taire, indiquant les nombreux Serpentards qui montaient la garde au bout du couloir. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Si tu restes, tu n'en sortiras pas vivante. » Enonça Lupin gravement. Et elle sentit la petite main froide de Jéromine saisir la sienne, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Il n'y a plus de place pour lui, Hermione. Nous sommes venus te chercher ce matin, pour te sauver. C'est notre dernière chance, cette cheminée…

― Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est dans la Grand'Salle, avec tous les Serpentards et beaucoup trop d'élèves des autres maisons. Ils attendent qu'on lui amène Malefoy et sa sang-de-bourbe. C'est fini, fini ! Poudlard appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Toutefois, malgré cette impuissance qui lui empoignait le cœur, elle dit, l'air désolée :

« Allez-y alors, partez vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous. Moi, je reste ici… Malefoy a mis sa vie en jeu pour me sauver, je ne peux pas lui laisser en subir les conséquences, seul. »

Son amie la regarda tristement et demanda :

« Tu espères encore ?

― L'espoir ne me quittera qu'en emportant mon dernier souffle. »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

« Tu es sûre, Hermione ?

― Certaine. Partez maintenant, il me reste encore un peu de temps devant moi.

― Je t'attendrai dans la Grand'Salle, moi. » Annonça Sirius. « Je t'ai fait une promesse hier soir, je compte m'y tenir. Et puis… » Il ricana amèrement. « Les Serpentards me pensent déjà des leurs, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

― Tu ne devrais pas. » Mais il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

Alors, les uns après les autres, elle les observa avec émotion, s'imprégnant de leurs traits, de leur espoir. Ils partaient se reconstruire, et cette pensée la rassura. Il était, en ce bas monde, des gens qu'elle aimait et qui n'étaient pas mort.

« Prenez bien soin de vous. Et… Ne tombez jamais dans le mal et la perversion. » Ce furent ses paroles d'adieux tandis que Sirius évitait soigneusement son regard.

* * *

Elle éveilla tendrement Drago Malefoy, comme s'il s'était agi d'une matinée banale. Elle se forçait à y croire. Mais il ne lui sourit pas, ou du moins sa vaine tentative ressembla davantage à un rictus arrogant.

Puis il l'attrapa délicatement par les hanches, et l'enserra dans ses bras, y mettant la force du désespoir.

« Granger, peut-être vaut-il mieux que je me rende dès maintenant. Tu pourras, qui sait, être épargnée…

― Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi. Et moi, je ne vivrai pas si tu n'es plus là. »

Il lui caressa la joue, ému.

« Le courage des Gryffondors m'impressionnera toujours…

― Oh Malefoy ! Tu as fait preuve de bien plus de courage que moi… »

Il lui clôt les lèvres d'un baiser très doux, et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« C'était merveilleux hier soir. Avoir vécu cette nuit avec toi vaut bien tout ce qu'il peut m'arriver par la suite… » Un éclat malicieux illumina son regard l'espace d'un instant, et il demanda, mutin :

« Dis-moi, ce truc que tu fais avec ton bassin… Tu vois ce dont je parle ? Tu l'as fais à tous les garçons ? »

Elle n'eut la force que d'émettre un petit rire éraillé. Ils s'habillèrent, leurs mouvements perdant peu à peu de leur confiance, chacun muré dans un silence peuplé d'hypothèses, de sombres diagnostiques, et main dans la main, ils s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir la porte.

« Malefoy, tu as toujours ton retourneur de temps ?

― Oui bien sûr, pourqu… Ah non, c'est hors de question ! » S'exclama-t-il avec férocité.

« Tu as l'opportunité d'échapper à tout ça, de retourner à ton époque… Malefoy…

― Et de t'abandonner ici, seule, pour porter mon propre fardeau… Pour qui m'as-tu pris ? »

Elle se colla à lui, le visage implorant, lui prenant le retourneur des mains.

« Malefoy, ne gâches pas ta vie, je t'en supplie. Je serais encore vivante dans vingt-ans, nous nous retrouverons…

― Encore vivante ? VOLDEMORT N'EST PAS UN ANGE, GRANGER ! Ce n'est pas un modèle d'indulgence… Dans vingt ans, je pourrai peut-être m'agenouiller devant ta tombe, et encore… C'est exclu. » Et avec la même violence qu'il avait mis dans ses propos, il l'embrassa, resserrant ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune fille, désespérément.

« Gardes-le, même. Je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus. » Lâcha-t-il, refusant de le reprendre dans ses mains. Et si Hermione n'insista pas, elle n'en avait pas moins une ferme idée dans l'esprit.

* * *

Ils finirent finalement par quitter la chambre de préfet, en silence, le visage résigné. Ils étaient prêts. Les Serpentards qui gardaient la sortie du couloir ne les ayant pas entendu, Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago et d'un geste brusque, elle claqua la porte, faisant délibérément le maximum de bruit.

Tout se déroula comme si elle n'était que spectatrice de son sort ; les élèves montant la garde qui leur fondirent dessus, baguette en avant, tandis qu'elle et le jeune homme écartaient les bras en signe de capitulation. La baguette de Drago qu'ils brisèrent lorsqu'il la leur tendit. La lente escorte, à travers les couloirs, le long des salles ; une puissante clameur qui résonnait dans le château, infinie, comme un cri d'agonie s'élevant de chaque corps qu'Hermione enjambait. Les cadavres jonchant le sol, entre empreintes sanglantes et chair calcinée. Mais toute agitation, tout signe de vie avait disparue.

Elle pensait à Jéromine, Lupin, et Gary qui avaient tenté la fuite ; elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils aient réussi. Son amie si courageuse avait subi des calamités qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas même à ses ennemis, elle méritait maintenant de pouvoir tout reléguer au passé. Elle songeait également à Lily, ignorant ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Etait-il possible que Lupin, Gary et Jéromine l'aient abandonnée ? Cela lui semblait improbable, mais qu'est ce qui, lors de cette nuit de cauchemar, s'était révélé impossible ?

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grand'Salle, il lui sembla que tous les élèves ayant survécu s'étaient rassemblés dans le même camp. Celui contre lequel elle se battait. Un silence de mort régnait sur cette véritable assemblée de corrompus, et seul Lord Voldemort, du haut de l'estrade des professeurs, eut un geste de satisfaction à l'arrivée de Drago « et sa sang de bourbe ».

Le couple s'arrêta devant l'estrade, dos à quelques centaines d'ennemis, et ils s'étreignirent la main si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent, mais sinon eux, personne ne le sut. Le seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rictus, et exigea :

« Ne restez pas si loin de moi, venez, montez à mes côtés. »

Et des mains les poussèrent sans indulgence jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent tout deux face. Ils se trouvaient maintenant en hauteur par rapport à l'ensemble des élèves, tel le spectacle de leur exécution.

« Drago, Granger, bonjour. » Les salua le Lord de sa voix glaciale, en effleurant leur visage de sa baguette.

« Vous voici parvenu au bout du voyage. Cette fois-ci, plus d'échappatoire possible. Ici, vous êtes désormais chez moi, et derrière vous se dresse mon armée de Mangemorts. »

Les mots roulaient dans sa bouche, il était visible qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à les prononcer.

« D'ailleurs, je vous dois beaucoup dans cette victoire… Drago, il y a quelques mois, tu m'as fait prendre conscience qu'il m'était réalisable de m'emparer de Poudlard dès aujourd'hui. Grâce au récit détaillé qu'aurait été ma vie future si j'avais suivi le cours des évènements tel que tu l'avais connu. »

Le garçon frémit, mais Hermione resserra ses doigts autour des siens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Et Granger… Granger, tu m'as mâché le travail. Bien sûr, un de mes plus fidèles partisans a dû y laisser la vie, c'est regrettable… » Sa voix se modula légèrement, puis il poursuivit :

« Mais en contre partie, tu as corrompu en ma faveur les deux plus illustres Gryffondors de cette école. Ainsi, la confiance des trois quarts de Poudlard a été trahie par la même personne, hier soir, m'assurant un triomphe inévitable. C'était très aimable à toi, Granger, de m'apporter autant d'aide. »

Une nouvelle fois, sa voix prit un hypocrite accent de soupir :

« Cependant, il faut parfois se séparer de ceux qui nous soutiennent le plus… C'est regrettable, vraiment. »

Des murmures d'avidité s'élevèrent dans leur dos, tandis que tous deux se pressaient l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux cuisants de Voldemort.

« M'est d'avis que commencer par Drago est une agréable idée. Plus de Malefoy aujourd'hui, et ç'en sera fini de cette lignée de lâches. Tu ne peux me contredire, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il levait sa baguette et la pointait sur le jeune homme. Hermione avait cru qu'ils disposeraient de davantage de temps, et dans un dernier espoir, elle brandit le retourneur de temps.

Alors que Voldemort commençait à prononcer la formule fatale, elle referma de force la main de Malefoy sur le petit objet, et plaça fermement les doigts du jeune homme sur la molette qui déclenchait l'outil.

« Hermione ? » L'espace d'un instant, il la dévisagea sans comprendre ; ses grands yeux bleus poignants de surprise, puis il disparut brutalement. L'éclair vert traversa la salle, et le seigneur des ténèbre poussa un cri de rage. Une clameur d'ébahissement lui fit écho, dans la salle, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle venait de renvoyer Drago à leur époque. Elle l'avait sauvé, lui au moins serait en sécurité. Mais elle l'avait aussi perdu pour toujours… Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son sort.

Mais Voldemort finit par revenir vers elle, le regard encore triomphant malgré la lueur d'agacement.

« C'était prévisible. Le lâche Drago Malefoy qui utilise son retourneur de temps pour fuir, et retourner à son époque. Pour retourner à ce mercredi neuf mars 1996, à quatorze heures, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce jour précis où il a fait son retour dans le temps. »

Il observa la jeune fille avec un rictus, et annonça, à voix basse :

« Mais j'ai anticipé… J'ai mon propre retourneur de temps qui va me permettre de poursuivre Drago dans le futur, et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ca lui évitera d'alerter quelques grands sorciers qui pourraient faire le voyage temporel pour te venir en aide, Granger. Et m'éliminer. »

Elle le vit, mortifiée, sortir un objet similaire au retourneur de temps de Drago, et mettre son doigt en suspend au dessus de la molette.

« Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes, Granger, le temps de m'occuper de ton jeune amant et de te ramener sa tête. Puis enfin, je te tuerai. »

Cette dernière pique lancée, il disparut à son tour, élancé vingt années dans le futur. Et à cette seconde, Hermione sentit une étoffe douce la recouvrir entièrement, déclenchant un véritable vacarme de cris abasourdis dans l'assemblée d'élèves.

Elle finit par comprendre, en discernant le visage de Sirius qui regardait dans sa direction, qu'il lui avait envoyé la cape d'invisibilité. Pour l'ensemble de la salle, Drago, Voldemort et Granger avaient tous trois disparus presque simultanément.

Alors, anéantie, et se sachant invisible, elle s'assit par terre, indifférente à l'agitation qui régnait désormais dans la pièce. Sirius vint la rejoindre, quelque peu hésitant puisqu'il ne la voyait pas, mais elle l'appela et lorsqu'il fut installé à ses côtés, elle le recouvrit également de la cape. Ils demeurèrent plusieurs minutes muets, abattus, puis Hermione dit amèrement :

« Tout a échoué.

― Tu espérais encore ?

― Evidemment. J'ai posé ma main également sur le retourneur de temps de Malefoy, j'espérais partir avec lui dans le futur. »

Elle inspira profondément, les yeux lui piquaient.

« C'est le mal qui a triomphé. Moi, j'ai tout perdu. Dans deux minutes, ma tentative de sauver le monde sorcier aura été non seulement vaine mais elle aura aussi détruit tout ce qu'il restait de bon.

― Malefoy était bon ? »

Elle réfléchit à la question un court moment ; Drago lui avait clairement annoncé qu'il ne se battait pas pour le triomphe du bien, mais seulement pour elle. Pouvait-on réellement qualifier cela de bon ?

« Disons que je lui dois la vie.

― Tu la donnerais pour lui ?

― Je donnerais cent fois ma vie pour lui. » Confia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Sirius reprit, le ton meurtri :

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour ce faire.

― Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma mort n'empêchera pas celle de Malefoy. » Le coupa-t-elle sèchement, mais il lui fit signe de l'écouter.

« Je ne te parle pas de mourir, mais de donner ta vie pour épargner la sienne. Lord Voldemort est parti vingt années dans le futur… Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? Les vingt prochaines années, il n'y aura pas de Voldemort.

― Et je connais la date de son arrivée dans le futur… Le neuf mars 1996… J'aurais vingt ans pour lui tendre un piège, et sauver Drago ce fameux jour. »

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, formulait des hypothèses, concevait des plans.

« Je suis incapable de le vaincre toute seule. » Finit-elle par reconnaître.

Sirius Black désigna de la main l'ensemble de la salle en tumulte.

« Il y a ici des centaines d'élèves corrompus qui n'ont plus personne pour les commander. Ils n'attendent qu'une seule chose, c'est d'être dirigé, et inévitablement, quelqu'un se lancera. Quelqu'un animé de mauvaises intentions certainement.

― Tu es avec moi ? »

Il eut un ricanement amer, ses yeux ne reflétant que chagrin.

« Je veux vivre auprès de toi. »

* * *

_Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, dominant la salle. Je suis toujours invisible. Et je suis toujours anéantie ; mais désormais, il me reste une dernière chose à faire. Drago s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, il a renié tout ce qui était lui, pour moi. Et moi, je vais non pas mourir pour lui, mais faire le don d'une vie entière. Il le vaut mille fois. _

_Jusqu'ici, j'ai tout tenté pour faire triompher le bien, mais c'est le mal qui en a émergé ; maintenant je connais mon chemin : il sera entre les multiples croisées du bien et du mal. Puisque la situation veut qu'il me faille accomplir le pire pour en faire résulter du bon, je vais entacher mes mains de sang, et porter sur mes épaules le lourd fardeau du mal. _

_Pour le commun des mortel, je n'aurais existé que brièvement, et aurais été l'une des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre, dans la nuit du quinze février. Aux côtés de James, de Lily qui sait ? Mais il est temps pour moi de suivre une tout autre voie que celle que parcourent les défunts. Peut-être bien pire même, ou peut-être pas. Je vais porter son masque, son nom, ses crimes, et je vais faire vivre ce masque, ce nom, ce crime. Le monde entier ne saura jamais ce que je vais faire pour lui. J'aurais tout perdu, puisque après tout dans la vie, ce qui compte ce n'est pas l'issue mais le combat ; je vais rendre ce qu'on a reçu, les mauvais coups comme les plus bas, et rien que la beauté du geste me donne raison sur ce que je déteste. _

_Moi aussi j'apprendrai à être patiente, Voldemort, et bien plus que treize ans._

* * *

_**Voili-voilou ! C'était le dernier chapitre. Le dénouement, l'épilogue (appelez-le comme vous voulez) arrive au cours de cette semaine. Disons, ce week-end (puisque ce sera le tout dernier, je vais pas le poster trop vite ! ) **_

_**Incroyable ce sentiment d'arriver au bout de cette fic qui m'a fait vivre, qui a peuplé mes pensées très souvent, qui a fait vibrer mon imagination ! Ah pour l'info, les paroles : " **dans la vie ce qui compte ce n'est pas l'issue non, c'est le combat, (...) la beauté du geste me donne raison sur ce que je déteste" **ne viennent hélas pas de moi, mais de monsieur Mano Solo. Désolée ! **_

_**J'en profite pour faire une annonce générale à toutes les personnes qui me lisent. On m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, et cette fois, je me lance : **_

_**Quand cette fanfic sera terminée, je compte me lancer (après quelques temps d'élaboration) dans l'écriture innovatrice d'un McGonagall / Jedusor lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Je compte en faire une fic dîte longue, puisque en commençant par la première année, jusqu'à la septième année. J'aimerai reconstituer l'univers d'harry potter avec des personnages tout droits sortis de mon imagination, et d'autres qui existent déjà (comme Dumbledore, Tom Jedusor, McGo, Mimi geinarde, Hagrid, et pourquoi pas d'autres clins d'oeils). **_

_**Je sais que c'est une entreprise difficile et longue, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai avoir votre opinion sur mon idée. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas paraître très enthousiasmante, et pourtant on ne sait rien de McGo, excepté de rares détails. J'attends vos avis la dessus, et également, j'espère quelques commentaires sur ce chapitre ! Gros bisous ! **_

* * *

**Kaomisha :** Haha je savais bien que mes détails plairaient xD Moi ça me plairait d'être à la place d'Hermione des fois... Mais pas tout le temps. Juste quand elle passe la nuit avec Drago ! (Quoique Tom Felton je le trouve pas si beau que ça, c'est juste le personnage de Malefoy qui me plait) Et puis bon écoute, c'est bien beau d'attendre la suite, mais là il en reste de moins en moins des suites hihihihi ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Nomuteiru Doragon** : Heureusement que je ne menace pas de poster mes chapitres en même temps que les tiens sur Outworld hahaha ! Sinon ça serait la faillite. Et me dis pas que tu peux te le permettre parce que t'as qu'une fan, parce que LA fan en vaut bien dix HEIN ! Hého ! Bizz

* * *

**Calim : **Voila mon dernier chapitre, mais l'épilogue clôturera une bonne fois pour toute cette fic... J'en ai le coeur retourné... Bouhouuuuuhou ! Surtout qu'on imagine très bien comment ça va se finir. Ah oui, je voulais te dire, je n'ai pas eu ton adresse msn (t'as essayer de m'escroquer hein ! ) donc si tu veux je t'envoies la mienne. Dis, tu me liras hein sur ma prochaine fic ? Parce que qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans MA revieweuse !!! Il faut se forcer à penser que tout va bien se finir... Puisque après tout Hermione va bien essayer de retrouver drago (même avec quelques rides en plus xD )... Bisous ! (Et ne m'abandonnes jamais !)

* * *

**Nandouillettemalfoy :** Dudiou ! J'espère que tu vas pas rater la suite de ma fic ! Enfin, la "fin" ! Et oui, la semaine prochaine, on en entendra plus parler de 'l'avenir est un long passé"... Aux oubliettes bouhouuuuhou... En tous cas, ça a été un réel plaisir que tu me lises tout le long, et tes reviews m'ont toujours redonné la motiv pour écrire quand je ne l'avais plus... Bisous !

* * *

**Drago-Hermione** : Bientôt plus de suite xD J'en déprime déjà huhu...

* * *

**Phoebé : **Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour se manifester ! Ta review m'a fait immensément plaisir, et m'a rassuré sur l'idée que parmi la centaine de personnes qui lisent ma fic sans reviewer, il y en a à qui ça plait quand même ! Et pour les espoirs que je glisse dans ma fic, on va parler honnêtement : j'appellerai plus ça du sadisme... Parce que au final, c'est pas rose-rose... Mais j'aime quand même maintenir l'illusion que y'a encore une touche d'espoir xD Et toi, sinon, quand c'est que tu t'inscris pour nous écrire une petite fic ? Hein !!! Allez, bisous !

* * *

**Bloody rose : **Quel joli pseudo ! Pas très rose d'ailleurs ! En voila une de suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu ! Bisous !

* * *

**Langedesenfers** : En espérant que la suite et fin ne te déplaira pas... J'espère que cette fic dans l'ensemble t'aura plu ! En tous cas ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de tes reviews tout le long ! Bisous !

* * *

**Jouzetsuka** : horrible hein le triste sort de Jéromine, Lily et James... Y'a que Sirius qui s'en sort pas trop mal, et encore il doit en avoir gros sur la conscience... J'espère avoir bien décris l'horreur de chaque scène... Bref, en tous cas ta review, comme toujours, me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu seras là jusqu'à la fin (ça va, t'as plus longtemps à tenir xD ) gros bisous !

* * *

**Klo : ** Voila, triste fin bientôt... Tu as en tous cas la réponse à ta question : oui je compte entamer une autre fic par la suite. Ou finir Titanic, mais ça m'étonnerait... Brefouilles, j'espère que la lecture de ma fic t'as plu... Et toi, t'écris pas ? Besous ! A bientôt ! 


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy ? »

Le jeune garçon, allongé dans le nid d'herbe qu'offrait le parc de Poudlard, ouvrit lentement les yeux, tiré de l'inconscience. Une femme était penchée vers lui, l'air soucieuse.

« Où est Granger ? » S'affola-t-il, découvrant autour de lui le parc. « Hermione Granger ! Elle était avec moi dans la Grand'Salle ! »

Mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, son regard se troublant.

« Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

Il allait répliquer qu'elle était la meilleure élève de l'école, mais fut distrait par une foule d'élève au loin qui descendait les marche de Poudlard en chantant à tue tête, des feux d'artifice s'élevant au dessus d'eux.

« Le seigneur des Ténèbres a été pris ?

― Oh non ! S'esclaffa-t-elle bruyamment, ce sont juste les Mangemorts qui ont été livrés. »

Il se leva, l'air perdu, et elle prit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Dara Carlson, je suis le second bras droit de Voldemort. C'est sur ses ordres que je viens te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Elle lui tendit, en riant, sa baguette qu'il prit avec sur le visage la confusion d'un enfant un peu égaré. Pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas ses mangemorts le tuer ?Où pouvait être Hermione ? Que faisait-il là ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

« Je pourrais rencontrer Voldemort ?

― Il n'est pas ici. » Répondit-elle, envoyant joyeusement ses cheveux d'or pâle valser dans son dos.

« Vous voulez rire ? J'étais face à lui il n'y a même pas quelques minutes. »

A nouveau, l'expression de la jeune femme s'obscurcit.

« Je vous demande pardon, mais Voldemort n'a pas mit les pieds à Poudlard depuis une quinzaine d'années. »

Il fut incapable de répondre. Tout le dépassait, plus rien ne paraissait normal. Il avisa alors un corps étendu au sol, non loin de Dara, sans doute mort à en juger son immobilité. Troublé, il interrogea la jeune femme sur l'identité du cadavre.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Un Sorcier que nous avons abattu aux ordres de notre maître. Je vais le jeter dans la forêt interdite, là-bas, personne ne se doutera jamais qu'il ait existé un jour. »

Mais Drago se laissa glisser par terre d'un mouvement qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il venait de reconnaître le visage de Lord Voldemort dans les traits du défunt, et avait maintenant la certitude que rien n'allait plus.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme, alerte.

« Non, je… J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Elle acquiesça avec compassion, et le salua, commençant à s'éloigner. Puis soudain s'immobilisa.

« Mon Maître a un message pour vous. Il vous prie de reprendre le fil de votre vie comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une rêverie, mais vous demande de vous rappeler que la vie est un combat de chaque jour, et qu'il faut continuer de se battre pour les rêves qu'il nous reste. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort et son premier bras droit virent Dara revenir vers eux.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Interrogea la femme d'âge mûr qui portait le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui, tout. Mais il est vraiment déboussolé…

― C'était à prévoir. » Coupa Sirius Black.

Dara Carlson hocha la tête, son regard gris posé sur Voldemort, elle remarqua :

« Il a aussi mentionné à plusieurs reprises une certaine Hermione Granger.

― C'est sans importance, Hermione est morte il y a bien longtemps. » Répondit la Mage noire, une fugace nostalgie s'emparant de ses traits.

Pour le commun des mortels, Hermione était morte dans la matinée du seize février 1978 ; il lui avait fallu plus de temps pour s'éteindre réellement dans son propre cœur. Mais de meurtres en atrocités, le peu qu'il restait de l'enfant studieuse avait fini par disparaître, pour ne plus oser considérer qu'elle était encore elle-même.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Dara, brisant le silence songeur.

« Maintenant, Dara Carlson, nous allons nous séparer. C'est la fin de Voldemort. Nous avons fait capturer nos plus fidèles Mangemorts, il ne reste plus que nous trois. Tu vas laisser ressurgir l'humanité qui demeure en toi, tu vas t'éloigner des forces du mal, et t'en séparer petit à petit.

― Mais ?

― Considère cela comme un ordre. Accomplies le comme tu as toujours tout réalisé docilement. »

La jeune femme n'émit plus de protestation ; elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Et puis c'était l'enfant qu'Hermione avait eut de Drago, vingt ans auparavant. Bien sûr, avec le bouleversement des voyages temporels, ils avaient maintenant presque le même âge, et ne sauraient jamais qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ca valait mieux, puisque aucun ne pourrait y croire, songea Hermione.

La pauvre Dara ignorait également que sa mère était celle qu'elle appelait Voldemort. Elle vivrait probablement mieux dans l'ignorance…

« Tu peux t'en aller, Dara. Tu es libre d'agir comme bon te semble.

― Attendez… Le garçon, Drago… Il a laissé un message pour vous, Lady Voldemort. Il vous demande, si un jour vous retrouvez Hermione Granger, de lui transmettre : « lorsque la brume nous enveloppera, je te dirai à quel point je t'aime. » il désire également qu'elle le rejoigne, quoi qu'elle soit devenue. »

Le visage d'Hermione se barra de rides douloureuses. Elle retint sa respiration quelques instants, les yeux brûlants de larmes, l'émotion de vingt années passées lui étreignant le cœur.

« Bien. Merci de m'avoir fait passé le message. » Finit-elle par dire, la voix rauque. Et Dara s'en alla, certainement pour toujours, du moins Hermione le lui souhaitait.

« Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? » Questionna Sirius Black, l'air perdu.

Elle était certaine qu'il ne ressentait pas autant qu'elle cette impression d'égarement. Durant vingt ans, elle avait poursuivit un but précis, sans réfléchir. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, ne sachant où aller, ni que faire. Elle ne savait même plus ce dont elle avait envie, et elle n'avait sans doute plus envie de rien…

« Nous allons commencer par partir très loin. Faire un long voyage à l'autre bout du monde. »

Ils en avaient le temps, et les moyens. Et peut-être, là bas, retrouverait-elle Hermione Granger ?

* * *

_**Voila donc une fic de bouclée. Je souhaite infiniment que cet épilogue ait été satisfaisant. Ah d'ailleurs, il m'a été en grande partie inspirée d'une des bd de Thorgal, "le maître des montagnes". Ca a été un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic, et de recevoir vos reviews merveilleuses... Une aventure superbe si vous voulez mon avis ! Je vous remercie mille fois du soutient et de l'encouragement que vous m'avez apporté... Je ne trouve plus les mots hihihi désolée, mais l'essentiel a été dit tout au long de ma publication. Bisouuuuuuus !!!**_

* * *

**Kaomisha **: Voila le dernier des derniers chapitres. Ca a été un plaisir que tu me suives jusqu'ici ! J'espère vraiment te retrouver sur ma prochaine fic (si j'ose me lancer ) et de toute façon je te préviendrai... Je lirais volontier ta fic, mais je suis vraiment pas fan de Charmed, enfin bon, peut-être que je lirai quand même ! Allez, bisous ! A bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Klo : **Et non ce n'était pas encore terminé, mais maintenant oui. C'est finitoooooo ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé autant, moi pour ma part je t'encourage à poster tes écrits, il ne faut pas les cacher mais en faire la promotion ! Puis sinon, je voudrais bien que tu m'en envoie au moins... Que je puisse te lire ! Allez, bisous ! J'espère que ma prochaine fic te plaira autant que celle-ci.

* * *

**Nomuteiru Doragon : **Vu que tu t'es pas cassé trop la tête pour la review, je me casse pas plus la tête pour te répondre... Ohhhh tu vas me manqueeeeeer ! Hein ? Quoi ? Je t'ai tous les soirs sur msn ? Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens !

* * *

**Show must go on : **Drôle de pseudo ma foi ! Et merci de la review ! Bah les chmilblick temporels, c'est pas facile, moi même des fois je me croquais le cerveau pour déterminer qui allait devenir quoi, quand et où ! J'espère qu'en tous cas l'épilogue va pas être trop incompréhensible... hihi ! Bisous !

* * *

**Calim : **Tu sais ce que je pense de tes reviews, elles sont toujours aussi émouvantes, et encourageantes... Quand je lis ta review, j'ai l'impression que je suis vraiment quelqu'un, et que je vaux quelque chose en écriture... en tous cas, même si on peut se parler sur msn à l'occaz, ça a plus de classe si je te le dis là : merci pour tout, merci de me donner le courage et l'inspiration, merci de me soutenir, merci d'avoir suivi tout ce temps ma fic, quand j'attendais impatiemment ta review en me disant qu'elle allait me remonter le moral... Je te le demande : est-ce que tu veux être ma relectrice/ correctrice pour ma prochaine fic ? Oh dis oui ! dis oui ! Hihihi en tous cas, tu vas me manquer, tes reviews vont me manquer, gros bisous ma revieweuse en chef !

* * *

**Nadouillettemalfoy : **En tous cas, moi j'ai été très contente que tu sois là pour cette "aventure" de fanfic. Je crois que tu es une des premières revieweuses, non ? Enfin bon, tu vas me manquer, j'avoue ! On se retouvera sur ma prochaine fic (si j'arrive à te faire aimer mcGo) ou sur les tiennes (un peu à moi de mettre des reviews) ! enfin bref, ravie ! Bisous !

PS : Ah !!! fallait que je te dise ! j'ai jeté un oeil à ton profil, et on a les mêmes goûts de boissons : Vodka et Ice tea ! Hihihi !

* * *

**Jouzetsuka : **Voila, tu as trouvé la ressemblance entre Thorgal et ma fic ! Flûte ! Hihihi je comptais poser la question après l'épilogue, si quelqu'un reconnaissait, mais tu as anticipé ! Bon d'accord, l'épilogue était scandaleusement inspiré de la bd. Mais en tous cas, moi j'adore Thorgal, et ça me frustre horriblement de ne pas écrire aussi bien (merveilleux personnage de Kriss de Valnor) !!! Bien, maintenant les adieux : merci mille fois d'avoir suivi ma fic ! J'espère que ma suivante te plaira, et dans tous les cas, maintenant à moi de lire peut-être un peu les tiennes ! On se retrouvera quoi ! Bisous !

* * *

**Drago-Hermione :** Derniere fois que je reçois une review de toi "vivement la suite" hehe ! Curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas dire dans la prochaine ! enfin bon, de toutes façons, merci de m'avoir encouragé, et parfois relue ! Bisous !

* * *

**Phoebe : **A toi de voir si pour toi c'est une happy end, et de te considérer cruche ou pas !!! Enfin, c'est pas comme ça que je te considère, moi ! J'imagine que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire moi non plus, et hélas je le prends un peu trop. Enfin, tant pis hein ! J'espère que tu seras là pour ma prochaine fic, si j'arrive à la sortir ! En tous cas, ces quelques reviews de toi ont été un plaisir ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Langedesenfers : **Ah je reconnais la fan de Sirius ! Bin il va vivre peut-être plus que vingts ans avec elle ! Je sais pas ! Je te remercie dem'avoir suivie depuis le début, c'est grâce aux reviews comme les tiennes que je reprends courage quand l'inspi me fuit ! A bientôt, et merci encore ! bisous !

* * *

**Etoile de Neige : **Avec ta review, j'ai l'impression que mon épilogue gâche tout... J'espère qu'il t'aura plu autant que l'ensemble de ma fic... dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as soutenu avec tes reviews ! Bisous ! Et encore merci, ça a été un plaisir !

* * *

**Ninia Black : **Oh-la-la j'espère que je t'ai pas encore plus embrouillée avec mon épilogue à la mords-moi-le-noeud... C'était super de recevoir tes reveiws régulièrement ! merci ! Bisous ! De toutes façons, on se retouvera sur tes fics, ou mes prochaines (si elles te plaisent hihi) ! 


End file.
